


My Freakin' Story With Hiroki

by mangkunifroggy



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangkunifroggy/pseuds/mangkunifroggy
Summary: What if Hiroki Moriuchi spends one month vacation in the Philippines?





	1. Prologue and MFS 1 (Her): Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First published at Wattpad.

 

Prologue

I counted from one to ten until I got the courage to send a personal message to Miss A on her Wattpad account.

_Hello Miss A!_

_Can I request to you to make a Hiroki Moriuchi fanfic with me as the leading lady? I know that this is too much to ask, but I'M BEGGING YOU (yeah, all caps) please, please, pretty please! I want the fanfic to be your birthday gift to me, I'm turning 18 on January 19 and it's also BABY HIRO'S birthmonth (I already own him. Kidding!) This will be my greatest birthday gift ever!_

_I love you, Miss A! Hope you grant my wish._

_Loving you and Hiro,_

_Lyric_

Press 'Send'.

"I wish that Miss A will immediately read my message." I pressed my palms and closed my eyes.

After nine minutes, she replied!

_Hey Lyric!_

_Hiroki fanfic? Sure! Well, it's been a year since I make my first fanfic. Because your birthday is fast approaching, I'll grant your birthday wish!_

_mangkunifroggy xoxo_

"Alright! Miss A is really nice!" I happily exclaimed as I hug my tab.

_____

MFS 1 (Her): Alone

 

I feel like a chef today although it's just a simple vanilla cake I'm baking right now. Atleast, it's made with love! I checked the timer, fifteen minutes left and the cake's done.

" _Ate_  Lyric, do we have to wait too much? I'm dead hungry." Yeah, that's my younger brother.

"Fifteen minutes more, Wolfgang Amadeus. More patience, little brother." He grimaced as I called him on his fullname.

"Whoa, calling on my fullname huh, Courtney Love?" It's now my turn to grimace.

"Enough of fullnames, WAM."

If you noticed it, our names were derived from musicians. It's a mere coincidence that our parents were both music lovers. I bet you're wondering why on earth my nickname's Lyric because that's way too far from my fullname. I call my little bro WAM because of the famous Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

"The aroma of the cake makes me hungry." He pouted while checking the oven.

I shook my head. "Go back to the living room. I'll bring you a piece when it's done."

"No, I'll accompany you. I can wait."

"Are you sure?" I started to prepare the tray, two plates and two forks.

"Hundred percent sure!" He got the juice from the ref that I already made earlier.

We chit-chat for a while and time flies so fast that we both turned our heads to the oven.

_Ting!_

"Vanilla cake is done!" We both exclaimed as I take out the cake from the oven.

"It looks and smells good, sis." He said while rubbing his hands.

"Of course! I made it with lots of love." I boasted as I get a good knife to cut the cake.

"Love? No wonder why my rocker sister is still single up to now." Naughty lil'bro!

"Because I haven't said Yes to Taka. The truth is, he will serenade me on their concert on January 19." I giggled while handling him the plate with large slice of cake.

"Dream on, sis. Too bad that you can't watch the concert even if it's your birthday." He mumbled while nibbling. Can't barely understand what he's saying.

"No matter what, Taka Moriuchi is my destiny!"

"Taka's too old for you. I'll choose his younger brother Hiroki instead." Great suggestion from my brother.

"It can be, but I like Taka more. Finish your food quickly then we'll go to the mall afterwards. I want to buy some books."

"Window shopping? You don't have any money, right?" I playfully slap him. He's teasing me too much.

"Just kidding. You're so brutal that's why nobody dared to be near to you. Are you even a girl?"

I was about to slap him again but he ran towards the living room and fix himself.

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
At the mall.

As we enter inside, there's this awkward stares that I got from the people. Maybe they find my get up weird. I wore a One Ok Rock shirt, black skinny jeans that's ripped on both knees and a black Converse. I have a temporary green highlights on my long hair. Dark eyeshadows and lipbalm. That's all. My brother's attire is also all black but a casual one. I noticed that some of the teenagers have their eyes on Wolfgang Amadeus. He's really tall at the age of sixteen. My height's only his shoulder length.

I rolled my eyes heavenwards as he winked a group of teenage girls that we passed by. I can't blame him because WAM's a handsome lad. They don't mind my brother's arm on my shoulders because it's pretty obvious that we're siblings. 

We headed to National Bookstore first to buy some Bob Ong and Miriam Santiago books. WAM bought some Sharpie pens. He's an art enthusiast and a doodler. He even made a doodle Vans shoes for me.

"Hey, Wolf!" Someone called him after we exited NBS.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me that you're all here?" He asked as he do some fist bump with his three friends. I just nodded at them. I immediately observed that his 'skater boy' friend is simply staring at me.

"Unexpected stroll, dude. Quantum time." If I'm not mistaken, he's Aleric. He had this earring with letter A design.

"What brought you here?" This is Evrett. He had this highlighted hair just like Hiroki's.

"I accompanied my sister to buy books. I also bought Sharpie pens." WAM diverted his gaze on Quantum. His face lit up when he saw Lovise, his ultimate crush.

"Lovise is also inside the Quantum. Wanna go?"

"Let's go!" WAM looked at me and then looked back to his friend."Let's meet Lovise before my sister melts because of your stare, Yukio."

They all burst into laughter except me and blushing Yukio. We're both One Ok Rock fan. He's also half Japanese and Taka look alike, but the original is better. Taka's my ultimate crush.

"Go with them, WAM. I'll wander first before heading back home. Don't stay late, okay?"

"Thanks, sis! You're the best!" He kissed me on the cheek first before pulling his friends. Ieven heard their playful and friendly exchange of teasing remarks.

"Someone's enviousof Wolf because that someone can't kiss his crush." Aleric teased. I shook my head as I walk, rather tour inside the mall.

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
I almost reached outside the mall. I decided to sit on a bench at the far corner while eating ice cream. I put my earphones for a soundtrip. I even do some headbanging while listening to _The Beginning_ by One Ok Rock.

Next track is _Alone_ by MY FIRST STORY. I even sing along although I didn't memorize some of the lyrics especially the Japanese part.

_NO MORE!_  
_We are sick of people deciding our lives with no faith_  
_NO MORE!_  
_We will never quit to judge to live with everyday and..._  
_NO MORE!_  
_So pick your side and place your bet and believe yourself_  
_NO MORE!_  
_To be alive, can't take no more and Here we go again!_

Good thing that it's lesser people here where I seated so I freely do some headbanging while eating my favorite Rocky Road ice cream. I closed my eyes while singing. All of a sudden, I felt that somebody sat beside me but I don't mind. I stopped singing because it's the Japanese part but I was surprised and opened my eyes because somebody took off my left earphone and started singing.

_Fuantei na boku no daita saishuuteki kanjou wa Needless [Needless]_  
_Dare mo egaitenai boku hitori ni natte mo..._  
_What is my dream for right now_  
_What if I had let it go_  
_What is my dream for right now_  
_(What is my dream...)_

I was about to scold whoever he is who disturbed and snatched my earphone but I was too stunned when I saw him.

_Kudakechitte samayotte uso itta tte_  
_Karamatte mou keshitakute_  
_Nageite mo agaite mo kono mama de... (Lost myself)_  
_Boku ga nani eranda tte owaranai boku no sonzai shoumei wa?_  
_Ima kasaneatta kotae wo kakaete ita_  
_I will design just for myself_

He smiled at me while headbanging.

It can't be.

Why on freakin' earth that this guy beside me looked like the vocalist of MY FIRST STORY, _Hiroki Moriuchi?!_

_________

**_mangkunifroggy speaks: Pardon my English HAHAHA I bet that this chapter is easy to read and undertand, right? Leave some violent reaction (comments, lol), folks! See you on next chapter!_ **

_P.S._

_The italic word Ate means sister in English._

 

  
  
  
  



	2. MFS 2 (His): Love Letter

"Domo arigatou. See you at the concert, brother."

[Enjoy your stay in the Philippines. Regards to Landon. Gotta go, advance happy birthday!] Then I heard a click on the line.

I talked to my brother, Taka and this Philippine tour was his birthday gift to me. That Landon he was talking about is a close friend of mine. We met in Japan and he will be my tour guide during my one month stay here.

I checked the time. Five minutes until 4pm. I'll meet Landon in this mall after picking up his girlfriend Yoko. Good thing that the hotel where I'm staying is near.

"Hey Hiro!" I turned around to see Landon and Yoko. Just right on time.

"How's the weather here?" Yoko asked after our fist bump and hugging session with Landon.

"It's fine, still cold in January. The weather's good that I won't bother wrestling with snow." We all burst into laughter.

"Do you have a girlfriend already, dude? You see, you look like our chaperone." Landon teased that's why Yoko playfully pinched him.

"Maybe Miss Right is on her way, right Hiro?"

I just shrugged. I don't have time for having a lovelife. Career first.

"Let's go inside. Maybe the one we've been looking for is already inside the mall. Who knows?" Landon smirked at me and Yoko.

We headed to the mall with Yoko walking between me and Landon.

Is she really inside? Well, who knows?

  
**\m/ \m/**

  
Curious glances met us as we walked inside. Landon and Yoko's a bit PDA, that's why. Just kidding. Maybe they're all thinking that I'm Hiro of MFS look alike although it's really me. Good thing that I wore shades.

I glance at my get up. It's still appropriate to wear camouflage coat and black pants since the weather is still cold while Landon and Yoko wear couple jackets.

"Why don't we let Hiro eat some street foods? Then _balut_?" Yoko suggested since we're standing near the food court.

"Sure! That's unforgettable experience. We'll eat here at food court for a change."

"Thrifty as always, Landon." I joked while looking for an available place to sit.

"I know that you're tired eating in expensive restaurant, dude. I swear that you'll definitely like the food here." He went along with Yoko to the counter and I left here sitting.

I have this awkward feeling while waiting for them. I feel like all the people here in the food court are staring at me, especially the teenagers in the oppsite table. There's someone holding her cellphone in front of me.

I'm aware that my brother's band is famous in the Philippines that's why they're having their first major concert here. How about MFS future concert? I shook my head. I'm just wondering if they will notice that I'm the vocalist of MFS, but the mere fact that I'm well-known as Taka's younger brother, it's impossible that they aren't aware about my band.

"He looks like Hiro!" I heard the girl whispered on the opposite table. Yeah, she whispered but it's audible.

"Maybe he's just a carbon copy! It's impossible that Hiro will travel here. But the good news is, One Ok Rock will have their first major concert on Jan. 19."

_If you only knew. The Hiro you are talking about is right here beside you._

I fished out my cellphone and scroll for some music while waiting for the two. I tapped our song Love Letter.

A/N: I put the English translation.

_If wishes come true_  
_I'll believe in the beginning of the greatest happiness_  
_Since the day the two of us became one_  
_I searched for countless words of love to convey this_  
_I sure feel like the happiest person in the world_  
_I'm wishing for these days to never end,_  
_to never change_

I'm tapping the table while singing. I don't mind their feastful eyes on me. Just wanna be in my own world right now.

_I love you now and forever_  
_Will be beside you forever_  
_Our love will last forever_  
_For you!_  
_I love you now and forever_  
_Will be beside you forever_  
_Our love will last forever_  
_I just love you,_  
_not anyone else, you are the only one_

To whom will I dedicate this song? Who will be Miss Right? But wait a minute, I don't need Miss Right because what I need is Miss Rock-and-Roll-'til-dawn. That's it.

"Itadakimasu!" I opened my eyes in an instant when Landon and Yoko laid the two trays full of food. Two waiters are right behind them carrying trays with beverages.

"Is it The Last Supper already? What's this?" I asked, pointing the small eggs with orange coating. Looks like quail egg.

 

"That's kwek-kwek. Try it, it's delicious." Yoko pushed the plate with kwek-kwek.

"Just choose any sauce that you want, there's also a hot and spicy flavor."

I gulped then grabbed a stick to get a piece of coated quail egg  then dipped it into hot sauce.

"Well...?" They both asked.

"Oishi!" I gave them an okay sign while munching. 

"Just eat all you want, okay?!" Then they start to eat.

I bet that I almost ate all the coated quail eggs. They even pushed me to eat _balut_ but I don't want to. I even called it 'chicken abortion'.

  
After eating, we decided to take a tour inside the mall. The love birds were so sweet while holding hands. Me? Holding hands with my precious phone

"Baby gummy, look! Cute couple. That girl rocks!" I winced at the endearment. Baby gummy?

Yoko's talking about the couple that are about to cross on us. The guy puts his arm around the girl's shoulder who doesn't mind the people looking at them. What caught my attention is the One Ok Rock shirt she's wearing and the green highlights on her jet black hair. She wears a skinny jeans that's ripped on the knee and a pair of black Converse. I bet One Ok Rock's her idol especially Taka because of her get up. Cool rocker chic.

"They're not a couple, baby gummy. More like siblings because they're look alike. Look at the guy, he even winked to those teenagers." Landon's really n observant.

"So there's a big chance for the girl to be Hiro's Miss Right?" Both me and Landon turned our heads to Yoko who gave us a peace sign.

Landon stared again to rocker chic. "Guess we will not having a hard time searching for Miss Right. In fact, destiny leads her to us!" The couple are playing Cupid, huh?

We seated near the fountain side and we continue to observe the siblings. Three teenagers come towards them. The guy who looked like Taka is simply staring to rocker chic. Then they burst into laughter while Miss RC's (rocker chic) face remained impassive while TLA (Taka-look-alike) is blushing. The guy decided to come along with those three teenagers, but he kissed his sister on the cheek first. I'm not that observant.

"What now dude? Are you going to follow her?" Landon asked because Miss Rc is now heading towards the exit door.

I simply smiled. I think there's nothing wrong if I ask  her name, right? I stood up and glanced at the glass door where the prospective girl exited.

"Good luck, Hiro! Fighting!" Landon nd I both chuckled at Yoko's words of encouragement.

"Just go, dude. You'll have your date now." Landon tapped my shoulder.

"Gotta go."

"Don't forget to ask her name and her digits!" I'm almost near at the glass door when Yoko shouted. I just raised my right hand and gave them a rock sign.

**\m/ \m/**

  
I walked faster just to catch up with Miss RC. I finally saw her at an ice cream stall buying a chocolate flavored ice cream. She looked around at walked again until she reached to the last bench. She pulled out her cellphone and put on her earphones.

She's tapping her left foot while eating. She theh closed her eyes while headbanging. She's probably listening to a rock song. I got curious so I decided to approach her.

_NO MORE!_  
_We are sick of people deciding our lives with no faith_  
_NO MORE!_  
_We will never quit to judge to live with everyday and..._  
_NO MORE!_  
_So pick your side and place your bet and believe yourself_  
_NO MORE!_  
_To be alive, can't take no more and Here we go again_

She's singing our song, _Alone_. I sat beside her but she didn't bother to open her eyes. I glance at her because she stopped singing but with eyes still close and headbanging. Maybe it's the Japanese part and she's not that familiar to our dialect. I pulled out her left earphone and put it in my right ear. Then, I started singing.

_Fuantei na boku no daita saishuuteki kanjou wa Needless [Needless]_  
_Dare mo egaitenai boku hitori ni natte mo..._  
_What is my dream for right now_  
_What if I had let it go_  
_What is my dream for right now_  
_(What is my dream...)_

She snapped and opened her eyes then look at me  like she wants to scold me for interferring her. Still, I continue singing.

_Kudakechitte samayotte uso itta tte_  
_Karamatte mou keshitakute_  
_Nageite mo agaite mo kono mama de... (Lost myself)_  
_Boku ga nani eranda tte owaranai boku no sonzai shoumei wa_  
_Ima kasaneatta kotae wo kakaete it_  
_I will design just for myself_

I smiled at her while I'm banging may head.

Shock was written all over her face. And I find it cute and amusing.

________

 

_Domo arigatou- Thank you_  
_Itadakimasu! - Let's eat!_  
_Oishi - delicious_


	3. MFS 3 (Her): Guy Friend

I'm astonished for seconds when I saw the guy sitting beside me. Is he Hiroki Moriuchi? But that's impossible. I'm somehow lost myself and then got my sanity back because I felt something cold in my left thigh.

Christmas season's over but still, the weather is cold in January. And because of this hot person at the left side of the bench, my ice cream melted. My mind is freakin' crazy as of this moment.

He was about to get a hanky on his pocket but I instantly removed the tissue on the ice cream cone to wipe my pants. Talking about epic moment.

"Hold this for a while, please." I gave him my ice cream cone, his forehead creased after he took it. I opened my sling bag to grabbed some tissues. Thank goodness that I brought wet wipes.

"Let me help you." HLA (Hiroki look-alike) carefully held my hair because some of the strands even went to my thigh, and because he's a ninja, the ice cream didn't ruined my locks. I feel like having a long hair, I mean so fortunate because of his simple gesture.

_"Silly, I do really have a long hair."_ I scolded to myself. I have a waist length hair. It's so straight and jet black so no need for hair straightener.

I sighed in relief when the ice cream stain easily removed. I just wait until it dries and voila! Like no epic ice-cream-on-my-pants incident happened.

"You want another ice cream? I'll buy for both of us." Wait a sec, HLA's keep on talking English. I'm afraid that my nose will bleed anytime.

"No, thanks. Wait, you can't speak Filipino?" I'm worried that I will run out of English words while talking to him.

He reluctantly smiled at scratched his nape. _"Konti lang."_

_A/N: Konti lang means "just a little" in English._

I chuckled on the way he spoke because of his accent. Obviously, he's a Japanese.

"Wait, are you Hiroki Moriuchi? You two looked alike."

"I'm Hiro, but Hirota. And you are?"

"Call me Lyric." I extend my hand to him. Automatically.

"What a beautiful name. Nice to meet you." He placed the ice icream on his left hand before we do the hand shaking. Warm hand.

"Actually that's my nickname. I'm Courtney Love."

"Lyric is good, but Courtney Love is better." He absent-mindedly took a bite from my ice cream he's holding. "Oishi."

"What?" I'm not that familiar with Japanese words. The Oishi that I knew is the prawn crackers. Sorry no sorry.

"Delicious." He finished it quickly. Eating monster!

"Yeah. That's my favorite ice cream flavor. Rocky Road."

He nodded as he stood up. "Wait here, I'll buy two ice creams for both of us."

I ducked my head as I followed my gaze at him as he walked to the ice-cream stall. Even the girl on the stall got mesmerized at HLA.

I grabbed my medium size notebook. I always carry it whenever I go. It's more like a scribbling notebook. I write everything in it: song lyrics, band names, unforgettable moment, doodle (although WAM's a better doodler than me), poems and compositions.

I started to scribble with the date included.

_January 7, 2016_

_I met an awesome guy named Hirota. He's Hiroki Moriuchi look alike. Hope that we can be good friends. Rock on! \m/_

Just like my brother said, I have this aloof personality and boys didn't dare go near to me.But there's something about Hirota that I can't explain. Light-hearted best suits to what I'm feeling about him. It's just a bonus that he looks like the younger brother of my future boyfriend Taka. Whoa, future boyfriend, huh?

I stopped writing when Hirota called me. Can I just call him Hiro for short?

"Hey, Love!" _Love?_

Oh, he's calling me on my second name. I suddenly paused for a while to think if it's me he's calling but yeah, he is looking at me while smiling. I'm not used to being called on myreal name. There's only one person who's very persistent in calling me Courtney Love. My girly but fashionista bestfriend.

I closed my notebook and put iton the bench. I bet nobody will ge it because there are lesser people here outside because they're almost inside the mall.

I ran to the ice cream stall then smiled at Hiro. "Any problem?"

"Just wanna ask if you want some chocolate syrup or sprinkles. Or maybe some marshmallows?" He asked while pointing some colorful ice cream sprinkles.

"Just add marshmallows." Then the ice cream girl nodded at us.

Our ice cream's so cute. This time it's on the ice cream cups with ice cream cone on top. Looks mouth-watering.

"Here's your ice cream, Love." Hiro handed me the ice cream cup. Awkward feeling when somebody calls you Love that's not an endearment. We could be mistaken as a couple.

"You got a sweet boyfriend. He's handsome too! He looked like an anime character and a band vocalist. Is he Hiroki Moriuchi of MFS' twin brother?" Miss Ice Cream Girl giggled. I smiled at her. I was about to correct her but Hiro put his one arm on my shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" Hiro gave me a questioning look.

"She said that you look like my grandfather because of your white hair." I teased him and the girl giggled even more.

"Ojiisan? I mean, grandfather?" Insert Hiro's shocked face here.

I pinched his nose."Kidding. She said that you look like Hiro of MFS." I decided not to mention the _boyfriend_ thingy.

"Let's go?" Hiro bid and then face Miss Ice Cream Girl. He bow down as he said, "Domo arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite. Enjoy your ice cream!" I was surprised to Miss ICG and she also bows down. That's when I noticed that she has chinky eyes. Maybe she's half-Japanese.

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
Aside from eating ice cream, we always drop by at every stall because Hiro wants to try everyflod they serve. He told me that it's his first time to eat those kind of food. We both laugh because I learned that he didn't want to eat balut.He even called it chicken abortion.

"Grabe, sobrang busog ako!" I burped kaya nag-excuse ako.

"The food here is good! I should buy and bring some when I come back to Japan."

"Are you on a vacation here?"

"Hai. I'll watch One Ok Rock's concert on Jan. 19." He carresses my cheek with his thumb. It's shameful because I have a chocolate syrup in my cheek.

"Lucky you. I can't come to the concert because I don't have enough money to buy a ticket. It's also my 18th birthday."

"Advance happy birthday! Any wish?"

Nag-isip ako saglit. "World peace?" We both laugh at my joke.

"What's your wish, Love?" He asked me seriously.

"Seriously? I want to see my _future_ _boyfriend_ Taka and the rest of One Ok Rock." He laughed so hard after I said my wish. I pouted, I am dead serious while I'm telling him about that wish.

"You're so funny, Love. I like your attitude." He pinched my cheeks.

"You like _me_?" This is just a joke.

"Watashi ga sō iu baai wa dō narimasu ka?" He answered me with a question.

"What?" I'm not that good at Japanese, okay?

"Watashi o ki ni shimasen." Here's another one.

"Alien words." I rolled my eyes heavenwards. In return, messed up with my hair.

"This is such a wonderful day. Nice to know you, Miss RC." He smiled sheepishly.

"Miss RC what?"

"Miss Rocker Chic." My lips formed into an _O._

"Same here, HLA." I mimicked him with this acronym thingy.

"That's _Hiro Look' Alike. W_ atashi wa tadashīdarou ka?"

I nodded although he spoke in alien words, I mean his dialect.

"Wait, I need to go to the restroom." I feel like I need to pee because of too much talking to Hiro.

"Take your time. I'll wait you here."

I ran to the nearest restroom. I don't want him to wait for me until morning. Okay, that's exaggeration, folks.

After fifteen minutes, I hurriedly went out of the mall. The restroom's so crowded that's why. nakalabas na ulit ako ng mall. I caught sight at Hiro when he put down my scribbling notebook then he smiled at me.

_**________** _

_**List of alien words (according to Lyric) that I used in this chapter:** _

_Dou_ _itashimashite- You're welcome_

_Watashi ga sō iu baai wa dō narimasu ka? - What if I say yes?_

_Watashi o ki ni shimasen- Don't mind me_

__W_ _ _atashi wa tadashīdarou ka?- Am I right?_

_P.S. I love Rocky Road flavor ice cream!_


	4. MFS 4 (His): Remembrance

Her name is Lyric, but I prefer to call her Love. She's Courtney Love. Miss Rocker Chic.

She mistaken me as Hiroki Moriuchi, which I already expected. I'm _Hiroki_ , but I chose not to reveal my true identity. Instead, I told her that I'm _Hirota_.

I pretended that I didn't understood what Miss Ice Cream Girl said earlier, but _I did._ Being with Landon in Japan for almost five months, he taught me some Filipino words and phrases. I knew that _gwapo_ means handsome. I also knew the Filipino words for I like you and I love you.

I really had a good time with Love, she's easy to get along with. I thought that she's aloof and snob at first, but I'm wrong. She looked so cute when I asked her what's her birthday wish. She got her eyes at my brother, Taka.

When she told me that she needed to go to the restroom, I grabbed the chance to _stalk_ her scribbling notebook. Band stickers all over the notebook's coover. The logo of One Ok Rock is in the middle.

When I opened it, there's a typography "Taka Moriuchi's Girl". She really loves Taka. I scan the pages, may band names, song lyrics, doodles and chibis. What caught my interest are the poems and compositions made by Love. So, she's a poet and songwriter.

Before Love could turn back, I flipped the notebook up to the middle part. I'd like to write here. I don't know when will she able to see it. Loneliness embraces me while writing, isnit because maybe I'll stay here for less than a month.

I scribble the lyrics of _Love Letter_ using Katakana. I also wrote English words so that she will understand. It goes like this:

_January 7, 2016_

_I met an awesome rocker chic named Lyric (Courtney Love, but I called her Love). She's fun to be with, bubbly and talkative (peace out!)_

_Nice to know you. 'Til next time,_ _"Taka Moriuchi's Girl"._

_Hiro \m/_

I put an underline to emphasize. I closed the notebook just as exactly Love is heading towards me.

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Wow, so cool! Here, this is like Nana and Ren's necklaces."

We're here in an accessories store. Most of the items here are for rockersay pang-rakista that's why Love dragged me to go inside.

"Padlock and key? Cool. I'll buy it." Just in time the sales lady wearing rocker outfit approached us.Sa

"You'll take them, Sir? Looks good on you and your girlfriend." She gave us a broad smile. Love blushed in an instant.

"Hai. This will be my birthday gift to her." I put my arms in Love's shoulders. I love how she perfectly fit in my arms.

We went to the counter to punch our items. We want to wear the necklaces immediately. See? We're not that excited.

"Can you put this on me, please?" I gave the padlock necklace to Love. She used the key necklace to unlock it before puttimg it on my neck. She bit her lower lip and her hands were shaking.

"There you go." She smiled awkwardly.

"Now, it's my turn to put that necklace on you, Love." I went to her back so that I can put the necklace on her. She held her long jetblack hair upwards to expose her neck. I sniffed so that I smell her perfume. "I love your scent." She gulped. _Naughty_ _Hiro_.

We glanced at the people inside the store. Scene-stealer best describes us then two teenager approached us.

"Excuse me, can I take a photo of you? You really looked like Hiroki Moriuchi."

"You're a nice couple! Your girlfriend is awesome." Her friend added.

"Sure."

"Thank you!"

They took a couple of shots until it became almost ten shots. We immediately went out of the store before amlot of people dragged to us.

My cellphone is vibrating. Landon's calling. "Hello."

[Where are you?]

"In front of National Bookstore." Love is looking at the books at the front of the glass wall of the said bookstore.

[We're almost near. Wait up]

"Okay."

After a few minutes we spotted the Baby Gummy couple. Yoko carried a huge teddy bear. 

"Are you two heading somewhere? I'll drive Yoko home."

"How about you, Love?" I asked Love instead of answering Landon's question.

"I might go home as well. I'll call my younger brother first, maybe he's still here together with his friends." I saw that she's checking her contacts for her brother's name. I saw Wolfgang Amadeus. Cool name.

"Love? Are you Courtney Love?" Yoko asked that's why Love lookedmat her. Her forehead wrinkled until her face enlightened.

"Yes. Yoko, right?"

"Oh my God! It's you, Lyric!" Landon and I were surprised as Yoko hugged Love. The supposed to be phone call was cut short.

"You knew each other?" Landon asked.

We found out that Yoko and Love were classmates in kinder. She said that she'll forget the name Courtney Love because there are two of them having the same name. The other one is Love's bestfriend.

"Small world, isn't it?" Me and Landon just nodded.

The greetongs were interupted when someone called Love. "Ate Lyric!"

"WAM! Good thimg that you're still here. We'll go home together. Did you and Lovise had a date?" Love teased her younger brother.

"Kuya Landon? I didn't know that you and Ate Yoko were here." The world is indeed small.

"You're siblings?" Love and Wolfgang asked. Landon and Lovise nodded.

"Hiro-sama?" Then Lovise just noticed me.

"Watashi no hontō no mimoto o shite kudasai oshienai nodesu ka?" She nodded. I don't want them to know my identity. Not now.

"Wolfgang Amadeus, is that you? You're jusr a cute little boy before but look at you now, you're taller than your sister." Wolfgang scratched her head while nodding.

"We're all go home altogether. Wolfgang and Lovise will go with us. You go with Hiro." Yoko almost pushed Love to me.

"Can you ride on a motorbike, Love?"

"Yeah. So let's go?"

We all headed to the parking lot. Good thing Landon lent me his motorbike two days ago since I arrived here in the Philippines.

**\m/ \m/**

  
We decided to take the siblings home first. Love hugged me so tight because I drove way too fast. I let her wear my coat so that she will not get cold. Yeah, I'm a gentleman.

"Thank you so much! Looking forward to our next bonding." Yoko hugged Love for the second time.

"Sure thing. My class will resume at the 18th so we still have a plenty of time."

"We'll go ahead. 'Til next time!"

"Take care of my remembrance. My heart is locked and you have the key." I whispered jokingly to Love. She pinched my nose again.

Landon, Lovise and Yoko were about to get back in the car when an approaching car horned and stopped in front of Love's gate. A gorgeous lady in red went out of the car. She looked like a cosplayer because of her attire. She looked like...Pucca?

"Courtney Love!"I glanced at Love, trying to suppressed her laugh. The lady in red called her name ina slang way.

"Here goes my kikay bestfriend. The living Pucca."

"Ate CL! Is there a cosplay event now? You looked like Pucca." We all burst into laughter.

Wait, did he just said CL? As in Courtney Love? Bestfriends having the same name.

__________

_**mangkunifroggy speaks:** _

_**Here goes Lyric's fashionista bestfriend. What would happen next? Landon and Lovise are siblings. Yoko and Lyric knew each other as well. Small world isn't it?** _

_Alien words LOL on this chapter:_

_Watashi no hontō no mimoto o shite kudasai oshienai nodesu ka?_ \- _Don't tell my real identity, please?_

_Filipino words:_

_Ate - older sister_

_Kuya - older brother_


	5. MFS 5 (Her): Sleepover

Feels more like a reunion as Yoko also hugged CL tightly. But they need to go afterwards after receiving a phone call from her Mom inviting them for dinner. She said that we should go out bonding the next time. Hiro decided to stay. Wanna know my kikay bestfriend?

She's Courtney Love (the second). CL for short. Pucca lover and...

"Oh my gorgeous! You look like baby Hiroki!" CL exaggerately put her hands in her cheeks and then put her hands to Hiro's cheeks to pinched them.

" _Ate_ Pucca, I mean Ate CL, don't scare Hiro." My younger brother teased.

"Can't help it, he's so _kawaii_ , Wolfy, rather _kakoii_." I laughed so hard because of CL's petname to WAM.

"Wait, let me introduce myself. Courtney Love aka CL, future wife of Toru Yamashita."

You read it right. My bestfriend's head over heels with Toru. Her laptop, tab, PC and cellphone's wallpaper were all Toru collage pics. Her bedroom is full of Toru's poster.

"Hirota Mori. Hiro." Hiro's face is so epic while doing the handshaking tp CL.

"Good thing that Courtney Love's got a new circle of friends. She's an Amazon that's why boys are scared to get near her." I rolled my eyes. Hiro's suppressing a smile."Let's go inside. I'm afraid that a bull will chase you because of your red outfit." I put my arms at CL while WAM and Hiro were laughing behind us.

**\m/ \m/**

 

"Mama, Papa, this is Hiro. Our new friend." We found our parents watching tv in the living room when we came home.

Hiro immediately grabbed Mama's hand and put it in his forehhead. He do the same with Papa. Wow, he knew about this Filipino culture?

"May God bless you, hijo." Hiro nodded at Mama.

"Have you eaten yet? I'll prepare a dinner." Papa is the cooking master chef at home. Mama can cook but Papa cooks better, definitely more delicious. 

We all refused, even CL. I feel so full on our foodtrip with Hiro. CL said that she'll not be staying too long because she needs to go to her resto-bar. It's her parents' birthday gift to her when she turned 18 and she's also one of the manager of that resto. CL is just few days ahead of me. She turned 18 last January 2.

"We're going to prepare some desserts. Just leave you for a while." Papa turned to Hiro. "Feel at home, Hiro."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Call me Tito." Papa tapped Hiro on the shoulder.

"Okay, Tito. Thank you again." _Lolo_ Hiro bowed.

"Nice one, Ojiisan." I bit my lower lip to suppress my laugh. Hiro glanced at my lips then gave me a naughty grin.

CL sat on the sofa and started to tap her tab. I bet she's heading to Instagram. My brother followed my parents in the kitchen. He's not that in a hurry.

We both left here standing but I was surprised when Hiro came to me and whispered.

"Don't dare bite your lip again. 'Cause I'll be the one to do it next time, you little tease." The he sat beside CL and looked at what she's doing on her tab.

"Do you have an IG account, Hiro?" Hiro shook his head and gazed at me again. He even gave me a wink!

I feel like al my blood came rushing through my face. I felt my cheeks heaten up. Remind me that next time, I will not tease him because I'm afraid of what he's capable of doing such things. 

I wonder, what would it feels like? Okay, stop thinking of naughty thoughts Behave, Lyric. Behave.

**\m/ \m/**

"Chocolate Dipped Strawberries!" CL, WAM and Hiro's eyes were sparkling at  the sight of no baked dessert courtesy of my parents.

"This is what I like. Yummy!" I grabbed some Cookie ice cream. Bale may scoop ng chocolate ice cream ang Home-made chocolate chip cookies with scoop of  chocolate ice cream on top made by Papa yeasterday. I like chocolate more over strawberries.

"Try this, Courtney Love. It has a chocolate dip."

"Thanks, CL. I like cookie ice cream even more."

"Oishi! Here, take a bite, Love." Hiro came to me, almost pushing me to eat the chocolate dipped strawberry he's holdong. I shook my head. They are throwing me teasong glances because of what Hiro just called me.

"Just a small bite, onegaishimasu?" Alien word spotted. He's so persistant so I have no choice but to take a bite on that dessert.

"Good girl." Then he took a bite on the remaining strawberry instead of giving it to me to eat finish it.

"Oh my gosh! Indirect kiss!" CL giggled because of the incident.

"You and your malicious mind." I pouted as they all laughed at me except Hiro. He absent-mindedly grabbed another strawberry like nothing happened.

Mama and Papa  told us that they're going to sleep now becuse they will have a conference-slash-out of town business trip tomorrow morning. Me and my brother were getting used to it. We can stay at home with just the two of us.

After half an hour, CL is ready to go.

"I need to go to E.R.R.O.R. now. Thanks for the yummy desserts!" She's like a ninja as she quickly retouch her make-up. To tell you the truth, she didn't need to put too much make-up because my bestfriend is gorgeous already. Well, since she's a fashionista, so expect some of that cosmetics thingy.

"Error?" Hiro's forehead creased.

"Oh, that's the name of my resto bar. Acronym for Eat, Rock, Roll, Out, Repeat." 

"Really? Cool!"

"Blame Courtney Love for that." She giggled.

"Brilliant thinking, Love." Here goes WAM and CL's teasing glances again.

"Bye, bestfriend!" She kissed me on the right cheek. "Bye, cutie Wolfy!" Same procedure to WAM. "Sayonara, baby Hiro!" She just tapped Hiro on the shoulder.

"No cheek kiss? Sore wa fukõheidesu!" Another alien words coming from Hiro.

CL laughed at him. "No cheek kiss. Kanojo wa shitto eru kanõsei ga arimasu." CL said, pointing at me. Why did I forgot that CL can speak Japanese?

"Anata wa sõ omou?" 

"Hai."

They both laugh at the language that the only two of them understand.

"Stop talking, aliens. As if we understand what you are saying." 

"Uh-oh. Beast mode Courtney Love, gotta go!"

We accompanied her to the gate. WAM then requested Hiro to sleepover. They are really close now. Hiro agreed because my brothermcan lend him some extra shirt.

"Let's have movie marathon!" WAM suggested.

This is my unlucky night. When he switched the channel, the movie showingis Shutter. I don't like horror movies because I tend to got scared easily. I rolled my eyesas Hiro agreed that we should watch that horror movie.

We decided to sleep in the living room. WAM put themagic air bed while I put a bag of instant popcorn in the microwave. 

We were all dead quiet while watching. I'm in the middle ofthese twohorror movie fanatics. I almost hugged the pillow because of the surprising scenes. In short, I'm so loud later on while watching. 

Hiro was so engrossed in watching but he was surprised when I suddenly hugged him. Blame my brother, he shouted "Boo!". My freakin' goodness!

"Your face is so epic! What's with that hugging Pareng Hiro, huh?" Yeah, he called Hiro as Pare, like dude o bro.

Feeling a bit embarassed, I moved an inch away from Hiro. But when WAM's not looking, he moved closer to me."You can hug me as long as you want, Love." I felt goosebumps because of what he said. I stopped myself from freaking out.

I silently thanking the heavens because the movie ended. I stood up to put NANA DVD. I just miss Nana and Ren.

"Next movie, NANA!" I exclaimed, giving them a rock sign.

"That movie is really your favorite. The bassist in Nana's band has the same hair as Hiro's." After I sat down,WAM took the pillow thatI hugged earlier and putit in my legs. He wants me to be his pillow.

"Look, we have the same necklaces." Hiro saw the necklace that Ren is wearing. 

"Yeah. Cool, isn't it?"

He teased me that me and CL were the two Nana in the movie because they're also a rocker and a fashionista.

Back to being engrossed while watching, WAM stopped from teasing me. I carressed his hair because his head is on my lap. Hiro's kept on doing some fingertapping when Nana's band is performing.

We're in the middle of the movie when I glanced at WAM. He's sleeping! Wait, is he the one who's enthusiastic about movie marathon but look at him now. I smiled as I put the comforter on him. 

I stiffened when I felt Hiro's head in my shoulder. Great.  He left me to sleep. Maybe he got exhausted on our stroll in the mall earlier.

I grabbed this opportunity to stare at him. He's cute even when he's sleeping. I poke his pointed nose and he stirred. I thought that he will be awake but he just move a bit to the right and clung his right arm to my waist.

_God, I can't breathe._

__________

_**mangkunifroggy speaks: 'Til next chapter!** _

 

_List of alien words HAHAHA XD_

_Onegaishimasu? - Please?_

_Sayonara - Goodbye_

_Sore wa fukõheidesu! - That's unfair!_

_Kanojo wa shitto eru kanõsei ga arimasu. - She might get jealous._

_Anata wa sõ omou? - You think so?_

_Hai - Yes_

 


	6. MFS 6 (His): The Morning After

It felt so good if you're sleeping with someone to hug on to. I didn't felt the cold weather because of the warmth of someone who's hugging me right now.

_Someone's hugging me in my sleep?_

I quickly opened my eyes and gazed at my left. Me and Love just fell asleep while sitting and leaning down at the sofa. WAM's comforter covered him all over.I smiled and cleared some hair strands that covered Love's face. She doesn't have a celebrity face but her personality is somewhat unique.

"Anata wa watashi no yoko ni nete tenshi no yō ni miemasu." I whispered while caressing her cheek. I stopped when she moved, I thought that she might be awake nut she just snugged closer to me. I wonder what would be her reaction when she finds out about our awkward situation.

I looked up at the wall clock. It's only four o'clock in the morning. I grabbed the remote control at the side table to switch off the TV.

"Watashi no tenshi o yume." I arranged our comforter then drift off to sleep while sitting.

**\m/ \m/**

I woke up because I heard someone's laughing. Can't barely open my eyes because I want to sleep more but I have this feeling that someone's staring at me. I scrubbed my eyes and do some stretching. An arm was clinging on my waist, Love's still sleeping peacefully.

"Good morning Pareng Hiro." Wolf almost whispered. He held a Polaroid and focused it in front of me. "Don't move."

Aftera few seconds, our photo is finished. He gave it to me. "Souvenir. Don't tell Ate Lyric." He whispered again, suppressing his chuckle. I nod at him.

"My parents went out early. Wake her up and tell her to fix our breakfast. Fix yourself, too." He's grinning as he went upstairs.

I put the picture in my coat before I start to wake up Love. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

She moved and like earlier, she just pulled herself close to me. I gently tapped her cheek while stiffling a smile. "Love, you need to fix our asagohan."

"I'm still sleepy, Taka. Five more minutes, please." _Taka?_ She's dreaming, huh.

"Wake up, Love." She shook her head and pulled up the blanket.

I tried to scare her by saying something naughty. "Love, better be wake up or else I'll kiss you."

Her reaction? Smiling with eyes closed. "Go ahead, Taka." _But I'm not my brother._

She tilted her head with matching pouty lips. Her eyes still closed. God, this girl beside me is driving me crazy.

"Kiss me, Taka."

Feeling gullible, I slowly moved my face towards her and kissed her.

"Cheek kiss?" She complained like a child.

I sigh. "Courtney Love, you need to stop yourself from dreaming. Come on, wake up!" _Before I lose my mind and crush your cherry lips. I swear._

She slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped when she saw me grinning. "Are you awake now, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Oh my God!" She covered her face using her both hands. "Oh my freaking God!"

"I bet you're 100% awake now. _Kiss me Taka, huh?_ " I teased and her face turned red.

She immediately cleaned the things we used for sleeping. Her face has a shade of red from embarassment.

"I'll go upstairs to fix myself. Need some help?"

"No thanks. I'll cook our breakfast after this." She said without looking at me.

I shrugged and run upstairs. She's cute while blushing.

**\m/ \m/**

We'rr all fresh from the bath before heading to the kitchen. The clothes that I'm wearing were all new, even the boxers. Thanks to Wolf's extra and still unused garments.

"Can you cook pancit canton? I'll go outside to buy pandesal." I heard Wolf's suggestion to Love.

"Sure. With voiled eggs?" Her brother nodded.

"There's a ready ingredients for fried rice in the ref. Mama prepared it earlier."

"Okay, I'll make some fried rice." Wolf nodded again before going out of the kitchen.

I prepare the dining table while Love gets all the ingredients out of the ref.

"You want to use chopsticks for pancit canton, Hiro?" I nodded. Maybe it's tje same as noodles that's why I need to use chopsticks.

Wolf came back after I set the table. The bread that he bought smelled so fresh. So that's pandesal.

He helped her sister in preparing the ingredients for fried rice. They're good at kitchen works.

Love pulled out something from the cupboard. It has a strong smell. "Dried fish?"

"Yeah. We called it tuyo." I just nodded while wondering.

Seems like they're playing while cooking, in fact, they looked like ninjas because they quickly cooked our breakfast. Now, I feel hungry.

"Breakfast is ready!" They both said in unison.

"Are you ninjas? You cooked fast!" I grabbed the chopsticks as I start filling my plate with pancit canton.

"Try some in pandesal, too Pareng Hiro." Wolf suggested while munching.

"Oishi!" Pancit canton tastes good. Wolf mixed all the sauces so it tasted sour, sweet and spicy.

"Love, say ah." She looked at me as I offered her the pancit canton. She's sitting between me and Wolf. Her brother is eating fried rice and dried fish.

She seems reluctant at first, but I smiled when she open her mouth. I tried to trick her by putting away the chopsticks while she's getting closer until her head reached my mouth. Doing my own ninja moves, I kiss the right side of her head. Her hair smells good. She playfully slapped me while blushing.

"PDA. Get a room, please." Wof teased that's why Love gave him a deadly glare. "Just kidding. Want some?" He asked, offering her a boiled egg.

I stopped teasing her and resume eating. I almost ate 3 servings of pancit canton and 1 servong of fried rice. I also tried eating tuyo while sipping my coffee.

We finished all the food. We're not that hungry, huh? I voluntered to wash the dishes.

After finish cleaning the kitchen, Love plays One Ok Rock songs thru her cellphone and starts to clean the living room although it already looked immaculately clean.

_Just give me a reason_  
_To keep my heart beating_  
_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_  
_As the world falls apart around us_  
_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

_Take my hand_  
_And bring me back, yeah_

She's hedbanging while singing _The_ _Beginning_. I also do the same while arranging the throw pillows.

I sang along with her to the chorus part while we bang our heads.We're having a mini concert in the iving room.

_Just tell me why baby_  
_They might call me crazy_  
_For saying I'd fight until there is no more_  
_Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudo_  
_Blinded, I can't see the end_  
_So where do I begin?_

We finished quickly without even getting tired. I gazed at her and we both smiled.

"I'll go get some juice." When she was about to go to the kitchen, I grabbed her right hand. She looked at me questioningly."You need something, Hiro?"

I shook my head. Instead, I pulled her closer and huged her. I must be crazy now.

"Anata no kotto o motto shiritai."

________

_**mangkunifroggy speaks: Updated! Hurray XD** _

_Alien words lol_

_Anata wa watashi no yoko ni nete tenshi no yō ni miemasu. -You look like an angel sleeping beside me._

_Watashi no tenshi o yume. - Dream of me, angel._

_Asagohan - breakfast_

_Anata no kotto o motto shiritai. - I want to know you more._


	7. MFS 7 (Her): Housemate

"Anata no kotto o motto shiritai."

_What?_

I really don't know why Hiro just pulled me then hugged me afterwards. I didn't know how to react. I didn't also know what he just said. Is this some kind of a trip? He's tripping on me, huh?

Then I remember my dream. I thought that Taka's with me, but what the heck? Did I just molested Hiro? That's embarassing, I swear! Can the ground just swallow me? Okay, I'm overreacting here.

I wish I'd just evaporated earlier. I'm so epic! I can't stand the fact that I'm asking a kiss from Taka but it's Hiro that I'm hugging with. Thank goodness gracious that he didn't steal my first kiss. Instead, he kissed me on the cheek.

Hokage moves.

We both startled and pulled away with each other as my cellphone rang. One Ok Rock's version of _A Thousand Miles_ is my ringtone.

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you, tonight_

Thanks, 'Ma. Saved by the call este bell.

"Hello 'Ma."

[Lyric baby Have you eaten your breakfast?] My Mama's really thoughtful that's why I love her so much. 

"Yes, Mama. We're just cleaning the living room when you called."

[Good. Where's Hiro? Your Papa wants to talk to him. Give him the phone.]

I gave my phone to Hiro and he eyed me questioningly. "Papa wants to talk to you."

He nodded before answering the call. "Hello, Tito Papa."

I raised a brow and he grinned at me because of the term he used to call my Dad. Now, his eyebrows are wiggling while looking at me.

"Stay? Are you sure, Tito Papa? Is it okay with Tita Mama?" I wonder what they are talking about. Oh well, I'll ask him afterwards. 

"Okay. Just let me go to my hotel room first to gather my stuff. Arigatou." He gave back the phone to me.

[Lyric Princess, our conference will be last for a week. Also, your Auntie Juliet wants us to go in their placd. Dont worry, I already asked Hiro to stay there for some time.] My jaw dropped because of what Dad just said and looked at Hiro. They really trusted this guy that much? No doubt because I easily get along with him anyways. 

"Regards to Auntie Juls. Are you and Mama sure regarding this?" I'm talking about Hiro's staying in our house.

[Yes. We know that he's a good person. To think that you already talked to him although you're aloof when it comes to boys.] Mama teased me. I just sighed.

"You both take care. Hope that you'll make it before my birthday."

[Of course, we will Princess. We're heading to the conference now. Bye.] Papa calls me Princess. I heard the phone clicked.

"Sis, Mama called you? Got a miscall but I can't answer it 'cause I'm taking a shower earlier." WAM is heading downstairs while fixing his hair. Pretty obvious that he's just got out of the bathroom. I can smell his perfume all over the house.

"Yeah. Just finished talking to them." I glanced at Hiro as he's wearing his coat.

"I need to go, Love. Will be here after an hour."

"Where are you going, Pareng Hiro?" My younger brother asked. 

"He'll get his stuff from the hotel he's currently staying. Mama and Papa said that he'll stay here for a  while because we have to wait for a week for them to come back from the conference." I answered his question instead.

"Really? That's good! Got another co-jammer aside from The Three Eggs." My parents' idea is absoulutely in fabor of WAM's. Great.

I follow my gaze at them as they're heading outside.

  
**\m/ \m/**

  
After an hour, we heard a car horn so we go outside immediately. Here goes Yoko together with siblings Landon and Lovise. Hiro's in his motor. He wore a red shirt with MFS print, black pants at white shoes.

"Konnichiwa! We brought Hiro's stuff, so that we can visit here." Yoko smiled that her eyes were almost invisible. Awkward moment for WAM and Lovise. They seemed shy to each other.

"We brought some food too, Lyric. We're taking our lunch here." Landon showed the plastic bags.

"We ordered so that there will be no more hussle."

"That's thoughtful of you, guys. But I can cook food for you if you want. Let's go inside." I smiked at them. My brother helped Hiro with his stuff. 

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
I prepared some snacks after we went inside. Good thing that we clean the house earlier.

Me, Yoko and Lovise are having a chit-chat while the boys are gettong busy playing PS4 after snack. Because we're having a good time on our girls' talk, we're all startled as Landon shouted while throwing his fist in the air. He looked like he just won on a lottery.

"Yes, I won! Hiro, your score is the lowest." Landon teased. Hiro pouted because he got the lowest score. I can't help but to smile secretly.

"It should have a punishment, _Kuya_ Landon. Can we make _Pareng_ Hiro dance?" My brother suggested.

"It could be! He'll do the parody or the cover dance that Hiroki did." Landon nodded.

"But they're two in that vid, right? Who will be his partner?" Uh-oh, they're looking at us.

Bago pa kami makapagprotesta ay may narinig na naman kaming busina ng kotse. Kilala ko na agad kung sino dahil sa style ng horn na ginawa nya.

"Are you expecting a visitor today?" Yoko  asked.

"No, but I have an idea who would just came."

As if on cue, the front door opened and CL went inside.

"Hello, everyone!" I don't know if I should laugh because of her get up. She has the same shirt as Hiro's.

"Oops, you have a visitor, Courtney Love. Hi guys!" As usual, she looked like a model while walking on a runway while heading to us.

"She'll be your partner!" We all glanced as Landom and WAM talked together.

"Partner? Where?"

"In a dance! Do you know the parody that Hiroki danced before, Ate CL?"

"Rassun Gorerai?" My bestfriend asked while laughing. WAM nodded quickly. 

"Sure! Funny thing is, we're almost javingg the same get up with the girl on that vid." She gazed at her clothes.

"Oh yeah! It's just that,  you're wearing a black skirt.  Game! I'll vid you while you're dancing." Yoko immediately fished out her cellphone. 

"Wait, I forgot something." CL is searching something in her bag. Her shades.

"Okay, game! Come on, baby Hiro!" She jokingly pulled Hiro.

_**A/N: Watch the vid XD** _

_Hatenroku byou BAZOOKA onegaishimasu!_  
_RASSEN GORERAI_  
_Eh eh nante?_

_RASSEN GORERAI(repeat)_

_RASSEN GORERAI setsumei shite ne_  
_Chotto matte chotto matte oniisan_  
_Nani iu toru!?_  
_Wakaran kara sukoshi no jogen wo kariru zo_  
_RASSEN GORERAI de san pun nore nai?_  
_Hatsu mimi netto de gensa kensaku_  
_Kore hai!_

_RASSEN GORERAI(repeat)_

We're all laughing like maniacs while watching them. The dance steps were so cute and they both looked cute while dancing. CL is dancing like there's no tomorrow.

_Tanoshii nangoku RASSEN GORERAI_  
_Chotto matte chotto matte oni-i-san_  
_Sorette RASSEN GORE- TORIBIA?_  
_Tsumari RIZOOTO chi na no ne_  
_Kinou kyou ja mawari kire nai kara sa idou shiyou_  
_Hontou tooissu demo GOISUU desu_  
_I e tsumeru_  
_Ano gyouretsu mo sudeni mou_  
_Ni retsu me_  
_Chinmi KABIA ni FUOAGURA ni TORYUFU ni_  
_Sousou... sore mo hazuse nai_  
_SUPAIDA- FURASSHU RORINGUSANDA-_  
_(Spider Flash Rolling Thunder)_

WAM and Lovise are both cheering for them. Yoko is suppressing her laughter while taking a video.

_Cho cho chotto matte oniisan_  
_Chotto chotto matte oniisan_  
_Soko wa RASSEN GORERAI to wa chaimasen?_  
_Imi wakaran kara yamete to wa iu ta kedo_  
_Ore wa mou RASSSEN wo matte massun_

"That's awesome!" We're all clapping our hands with matching standing ovation. CL and Hiro do a high-five. 

"We're a good tandem, right? I feel hungry after the dance. Prepare me some snacks, Courtney Love." She puts her arm on me as we go to the kitchen. Hiro is watching the vid from Yoko's cellphone.

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Guys, since you're all here, I'm inviting you to drop by at my resto bar tomorrow. You can do some jamming if you want ."

"Good idea! Hiro can sing for us."

"Baby Gummy's right. Hiro will be included on the line up." Landon said while nodding. 

"So it's settled now. I'll be expecting you!"

"Alright!"

After the planning, I started preparing the lunch. The foods that Yoko brought were tempting. CL also brought some foods so it looked like there's a celebration in the house.

They stayed until six o'clock and then went off together.

__________

 


	8. MFS 8 (His): E.R.R.O.R.

Seems like it's my lucky day today. I'll be staying here in Rodriguez' residence for about...a week or so. My stay would definitely be meaningful since CL invited us to her resto bar named E.R.R.O.R., freakin' cool, isn't it? I will be able to jam with other musicians as well.

Because we slept late last night, we decided to sleep early when clock strikes ten. Wolf requested that we shoul sleep again in the living room so Love got no choice but to agree since I'm in favor of Wolf's.

"Oyasumi nasai."

The siblings looked at each other first then back at me. "Goodnight, Hiro!"

See you in dream land.

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
We're all in the middle of a good night sleep when my cellphone vibrates. CL's calling at freaking 5AM.

"Hello." My other eye's still shut while I'm talking to CL.

[Ohayou, Baby Hiro! Tell Lyric that I'll come at around six thirty okay? Don't bother to make breakfast, I will bring Chef Vinci with me. Bye bye!] She said abruptly then I heard the phone click on the other line.

"I want to sleep more." I set the alarm at 6AM before I doze off.

I finally woke up five minutes before my phone alarms. Wolf's still sleeping so I get up to do some stretching. I woke him afterwards, he even startled when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." We both gazed upstairs.  Here comes Love, fresh from the bath.

"Good morning Ate!" Wolf said, heading to his sister. "I should take a bath now." He quickly ran upstairs.

When it's me and Love that's left, I gave an all-out smile and greeted her. "Ohayou, kanari josei."

"Alien language again." She frowned but still looking cute.

"Good morning! By the way, CL called me earlier. She'll come at six thirty and she said that don't bother make any breakfast because she's with their chef."

"Wow. You're close to her already, huh? Thanks for reminding me." I'm still looking at her while she's putting a clip to her bangs. Kanojo wa totemo kawaidesu.

I went upstairs totake a bath. The guestroom has a bathroom, I should take a bath now before CL comes here while I'm still on my morning face.

"Guys, this is Chef Vinci. He will be in-charge of our breakfast today so no worries!"

I almost heard the voice Love's bestfriend when I'm heading outside the bedroom. I'm sure that our stomach will be full tanked because of the delicious breakfast courtesy of Chef Vinci. When CL saw me, she greeted me a warm good morning then introduced me to her chef.

"Are you ready for our sumptuous breakfast?" Chef Vinci asked and we all shouted "Ready!" in unison.

"Can we help you prepare the ingredients?" I asked and he nodded.

We put each of the ingredients in small bowls. Chef Vinci do the chopping while the siblings prepare the dining table. CL, as usual, is shooting us a video. She said that we looked cute while we're pretty busy in the kitchen.

One hour's the alloted time to prepare our breakfast but because of our teamwork, we finished six dishes for about 45 minutes.

"Breakfast time!" Wow, the food and the beverages look so delicious!

"Job well done, guys! The food looked so yummy." CL even shoot a vid of the food preparations. We all sat down and grabbed all the food we want to eat. 

"Ang sarap ng omelette! What's this recipe called, Chef?" Wolf asked while munching continuously.

"That's omelette aux fines herbes." Chef pointed Wolf's plate. "Try also breakfast popovers. They're delicious."

"This French toast tastes good!" I complimented the food that I'm eating.

"Ah, yes. That's Anglo-French toasties."

"Try this Mango Lassi Hiro, it tastes good, too!" CL gave me a tall glass of this kind of mango shake.

"Oishi!"

"Strawberry slushie is heaven! Can I have another glass, please?" Love liked the other beverage made by Chef Vinci.

"Sure, Miss Lyric. How about some easy pancakes?" She nodded and took the plate. 

Because the food were all tasty, there's no leftover. Man, I'm so full!

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
Around 10AM, CL invited us to go to E.R.R.O.R., she said that we can stay there doon to play at the billiard hall. It's actually a normal resto bar at day and rock and roll hangout at night.

"Wow, I can feel the summer vibe in your get up, Pareng Hiro!" I glanced at my get up. Black shirt, white polo and summer shorts. I also wore a cap for a little disguise. Idon't want to wear any face mask.

  
"Hirobabes' attire is good, besides we can still get back home before heading again for some rock and roll later!" I grinned at CL's endearment. First, baby Hiro and now, she calls me Hirobabes.

"You're right. So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to E.R.R.O.R.!" I ride on my motor while Love ahd Wolf are both CL's car. Chef Vinci has his own car. He said that he'll go back to CL's house to prepare some lunch to the people there. Big time.

At E.R.R.O.R.

"It's so cool here, Ate CL! Next time, I'll bring Yukio and the rest of the gang here to play billiards. " Wolf went to the billiard table to get two cue sticks. He gave me the other one.

"Sure, why not? You can invite them later. Black Stones' our guest band and Exi(s)t band will playing regularly here."

"Alright! Rock and roll! Butwe'll play billiards first right, Preng Hiro. We'll we if he can win this time because he lose on our PS4 game yesterday. "

"We'll see about that." I dare him while wiggling my eyebrows.

"But before we start, how about a goodluck kiss from the Courtney Love twins?" Wolf requested. Such a naughty boy.

Love just gave him a death glare unlike CL who took the dare. Looks like they're just teasing Love.

"Goodluck, Hirobabes! I'm pretty sure that you'll win this time so here's your goodluck kiss." CL just gave me a cheek kiss so I just shook my head while grinning.

"You are now marked by Ate CL! Goodluck." I bet there's a lipstick stain on my cheek.

We positioned ourselves near the billiard table. Love didn't gave me a goodluck kiss. Poor me.

**\m/ \m/**

  
We played billiards until 5PM. Wolf is a good palyer but this time, I won. Thanks to my lucky charms CL and Love.

CL let her staff used her car to drive the siboings back home. She needed to fix some stuff in her resto-bar. I rode on my motor again.

When we get gack home, we told Lov not to cook too much for dinner. Instead, we made a delicious pizza. We fixed ourselves immediately because CL's staff will fetch us at around 7PM.

"You looked like a rockstar tonight! That get up suits you." I got a thumbs up from Wolf as I walked to the living room. He's the only one sitting on the couch. Maybe Love's still preparing upstairs. All black is my attire for tonight. 

"You looked good on checkereds. That black tie rocks, too." I praised him based on his get up. 

He gazed at the stairs."Here comes the rocker chic."

My jaw dropped when I laid my eyes on Love. She's wearing a fringe leather jacket and a white top. Instead of black pants, she wears a black skirt with black leggings underneath. Red high-cut Converse to complete her attire. She didn't bother to put any make-up on her face except for lipshiner. 

"Wow. Looks like you're gonna rock the night, Love."

"We will all rock the night." She winked at me. My heart skipped a beat, this girl will be the death of me.

We heard a honking outside. CL's staffisalready here to fetch us.  "Let's rock the E.R.R.O.R. tonight!" We all shouted as we headed outside the house.

**\m/ \m/**

  
We met a lot of people the moment we enter E.R.R.O.R. It's weekend and some of the college students are still on vacation. I noticed the shock on their faces when they saw me because I looked like the  vocalist of MY FIRST STORY. The truth is, that's me. The one and only.

I even met the gaze of the girl surrounded by bodyguards, they sat near the stage. My forehead creases because she looked like Shinree Aquino who's head over heels in love with my brother, Taka.

"Hey guys, over here!" I just lost my attention to her when CL called us. But I glanced back to the girl again because she really looked like the Shinree I knew. 

"Hiro! Oh my goodness, I know it's you!" They all surprised because she immediately hugged me. 

"Do you know Hirobabes, Shin?" CL wondered. Crap. She's really Shinree!

"Of course!" She freed herself fromthe hug and link her and to my arm. "I know him because he's--"

"Yes." I cut her before she blurred out that I'm the younger brother of One Ok Rock's vocalist. "Shizukani shite kudasai. Watashi wa atode setsumei shimasu." I whispered to ger and she nodded understandingly.

"Small world, right? I will leave you guys fora while. I need to check the performing bands tonight." CL walked immediately to the back stage.

"Hello, I'm Shinree Aquino. Just call me Shin." Shin shook hands with Wolf and kissed Love cheek. She then put her hand on my arms and lay her head.

_____

**_mangkunifroggy speaks: Shinree Aquino is a character on ONE OK ROCK: Taka's Maker by @KimEanSukJ on Wattpad, we do a crossover on this story._ **

_Alien words (again and again lol)_

_Oyasumi nasai - Goodnight_

_Ohayou, kanari josei - Good morning pretty lady_

_Kanojo wa totemo kawaidesu - She's so cute_

_Shizukani shite kudasai. Watashi wa atode setsumei shimasu. - Keep quiet. I'll explain later on._


	9. MFS 9 (Her): I'm Not Jealous

I'm still thinking if I should wear this rocker outfit that CL gave me as a Christmas gift, but then I recall her all caps text messages. I shook my head. The message goes like this:

_From: CL The Gorgeous_

_MY DEAR COURTNEY LOVE_

_YOU SHOULD WEAR LATER MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU. DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL IT ON YOUR CABINET, OKAY? WEAR ALL INCLUDING THE UNDIES HIHI I LOVE YOU :-*_

_Even the undies?_ Oh my freakin' goodness! Why do I have such a crazy bestfriend like Courtney Love Dualan?

I put all CL's Christmas gift above my bed. Gifts to be exact, yeah, plural. I received tons of gifts from her. Perks of having a well-off bestfriend. In return, I gave her a Pucca sleepwear and slippers. I winced when I saw the skimpy undies with red and black color combination.

"Sis, hurry up! You don't need to exert to much effort to become pretty 'cause you're already my gorgeous sister. We'll wait you here downstairs!" My brother shouted outside my room. I rushed into the bathroom to take a quick bath. I don't want them to wait eternally.

After 15 minutes, I'm completely dressed up as I got out the bathroom. I brushed my hair quickly and put on Dior lip shiner. CL also gave me a make-up but I'm fine with this lip shiner. I spray some Prada Candy perfume before I finally exited my room.

  
"Here comes the rocker chic."

That's my brother. Well, he's so handsome on his attire. And Hiro, too.

"Wow. Looks like you're gonna rock the night, Love."

"We will all rock the night." I winked at Hiro. He's so cute, I suddenly want to pinche him on his cheeks.

"Let's rock the E.R.R.O.R. tonight!" We all shouted as we went out of the house. CL's staff is already here to fetch us.

**\m/ \m/**

 

A lot of people went inside the E.R.R.O.R. with us, it's weekend besides some of them we're still enjoying our vacation like me.

  
Some of them glance as we entered inside, I'm in between these two handsome creatures. WAM even got his shades on while he put his arm in my shoulder. Shades on night time, huh? Hiro just simply gazing E.R.R.O.R.'s rocking vibe while hands on his pocket. I noticed that the girl with a lot bodyguards looked at him and he did the same, too. She must be a rich kid, it's pretty obvious on the way she dresses.

"Hey guys, over here!" CL called us, wearing a wide smile as she scanned my attire. "Good girl, Courtney Love. I thought you'll spoil my gifts." She pinched me on the cheel as I frowned at her.

"Hiro!" We all shifted our gazes to someone who called Hiro, got surprised when _Miss-Rich-Girl-With-Bodyguards_ suddely hugged him. "Oh my goodness, I know it's you!"

"Do you know Hirobabes, Shin?" My bestfriend asked to the girl who hugged Hiro.

"Of course!" She linked her arm to Hiro's after the hugging scene. "I know him because--"

"Yes." Hiro interupted. He whispered tp her using that alien language. I mean, Japanese.

Small world, as CL said. She left us for a while because she needed to talk to the bands that were going to perform after the first band who's currently singing One Ok Rock song onstage. Wait a sec, they're my schoolmates!

"Hello, I'm Shinree Aquino. Just call me Shin." She kissed me on the cheek and then shook hands with WAM. She linked again her hand to Hiro's arm and even leaned on him. PDA overload. We introduced ourselves to her afterwards.

"Miss Shin, let's go back to our table." Her bodyguard around our age approached us. I think he's on his twenties. In all fairness, he's handsome.

_And when did I become this observant?_ The truth is, I don't mind something or someone as long as I'm not involved.

"Nice to meet you, Lyric and Wolf. Can I borrow Hiro for a while? It's been a long time sssince we saw each other." She asked with her flashing smile. Me and WAM both nodded.

When they left, WAM asked my permission. "There's Yukiomand the gang! I want to join them. Want to come?"

"Go ahead, I cam handle myself. I'm used to being along and left behind." We both laughed at my crazy sentiments.

WAM ran towards to his friends. I shifted my gaze at the stage to see who's performing now.

_Don't go! It's a mighty long fall_  
_When you thought love was the top (Whoa)_  
_Oh no! It's a wake up call_  
_When your life went into shock (Whoa! Whoa!)_  
_It seems like gravity keeps pulling us back down (Whoa)_  
_Don't go it's a mighty long fall_  
_When you know time is up_  
_(Whoa! Whoa!)_

I do a headbang while heading to the bar counter. Yeah, I'm a solo flight now. I'll send a text message to CL and wait for her at the counter.

The bar tender smiled at me while mixing a cocktail. I returned a smile when I sat on a bar stool and fished out my phone to text my bestfriend but it rang, CL's the caller. Much better if she sends me a message instead of calling me, it's noisy here.

"Hello CL?"

[Where are thou, Courtney Love?]

"Here at the bar counter. I was supposed to text you but you called." I tone up my voice a bit so that she can hear me.

[Okay, okay. Give your phone to the bartender. I'll take to him.]

I gave my phone to the bartender after he finished a cocktail mix. "CL wants to talk to you."

He nodded before answering the call. "Hello Ma'am CL? Yes. Copy Ma'am. Bye." He returned the phone with a smile.

"What did my bestfriend said?"

"Miss Courtney Love, right? Ma'am CL said that your orders are free of charge, including your two companions." Wow, CL is very kind!

"Lyric will do. My bestfriend's just insisting on calling me on our same names"

"Sure, Miss Lyric. Any orders? I can make a cocktail mix for you."

"I'm a non-alcoholic drinker, any suggestions?"

"Have you tried pink champagne?" I shook my head. I only tried the yellow champagne last New Year.

"Not yet. Okay, give me one glass, please."

He immediately got a champagne bottle. His name is Colt, by the way.

"Here's your special pink champagne, Miss Lyric."

"Thanks." I surveyed the pink champagne with raspberries in it. I sipped and nodded because it tasted good until I finished my first glass.

  
"Another one?" I nodded, my order is sky's the limit so grab the opportunity.

My second order bacame third, forth and fifth. Colt is really good at mixing drinks, maybe he cast a magic spell on it. Kidding. Before I can order my sixth glass, CL comes along.

"Drank too much? The night is still young, Courtney Love." Colt nodded at her.

I grinned at her. "This pink champagne rocks! I just finished my fifth glass." I'm feeling hot all over. This pink champagne kicked me hard although it'ss not a hard drink. Maybe because I'm not a drinker.

"You've got drooping eyes now. The pink champagne made you tipsy because you're not get used to drink this kind of stuff." CL ordered a pink champagne. For two, so hello to my sixth glass!

"Cheers to the friendship and sisterhood of Courtney Love twins!"CL lifted her glass.

"Cheers!" We both straight up our drinks after the toast.

We both glanced at the stage when a band member who's gonna perform now spoke. "Our vocalist's unavailable because of an emergency so we granted Miss Shinree's request that her friend Hiro will be our temporary vocalist."

The resto-bar filled with shouting and clapping. All eyes on Shinree's table. So, Hiro's arm is on that girl's shoulder?! What the heck?

I rolled my eyes heavenwards when Hiro kissed Shinree on the cheek before going to the stage. I really don't know why I suddenly feel irritated to both of them. PDA much!

"Konbanwa. I'm Hiro Mori, temporary vocalist of La Lune Noire." The people clapped their hands. I remember now, that band used to cover MY FIRST STORY songs.

"Hey, you looked like Hiro of MY FIRST STORY!" A teenager who's near the stage shouted. She's right, they are carbon copy.

"Let's go watch near the stage. Colt, give us another glass of pink champagne." I can't refuse to CL's another order of our drink. This will be my last drink, I'm afraid that I will crawl on my way home later. I feel like I'm floating. Actually, I want to wear off my jacket because my body's freakin' hot right now.

_Wake in Loneliness!! Loneliness!!_  
_Falling inside your story_  
_walking after you!! after you!!_  
_I will share my time_

While we're heading to the reserved table near at the fronstage, I locked gaze with. I can't read his facial expression aside from being serious. CL raised her glass when she noticed Hiro's looking at us.

_Mayoikonda sekai de_  
_Boku no kage to kasanatte ima_  
_I can't go back._

_Ketteiteki "boku" no shoumei wa_  
_Jidai wo ima koete monogataru_  
_I will be the brand new age yeah from this day!!_

I can't take off my eyes on him as I drink my pink champagne. He's staring at me while singing.

_I will save myself_  
_And the time is now!_

People began to slam and sang along when Hiro hit the chorus. They really looked like MY FIRST STORY performing.

_Kill my Weakness! Weakness!_  
_Kanarazu koete naite satte_  
_And I stay alive! Stay alive!_  
_Saigo wo shinjitaku wa nakute_  
_Kill my Weakness! Weakness!_  
_Itsuka kidzuita to shite mo_  
_I will prove myself that I have lived today_  
_Starting now!_

"Hirobabes got a hidden talent, huh. He can be Hiroki Moriuchi's double. Am I right, Courtney Love?"

"Yeah. They have the same voice. He's like Hiroki's other half."

"Correct!" And we continue to watch their performance.

_I don't know why_  
_But you saved me._  
_Wherever you came from_  
_feel you inside me._  
_maybe it's too late_  
_I've decided to live only for you_  
_I will follow you! follow you!_  
_If I die for you_  
_I will lead you! lead you!_  
_For the brighter future_  
_Never fade away! fade away!_  
_keep you close to me! close to me!_

He's still looking at me. I feel like an ice-cream that's ready to melt anytime because of his stares. I gulped my pink champagne.

After the song, the people shouted "More!" And it looks like Hiro is well-prepared as he looked behind to talk to the other band members.

"More? Here's another MY FIRST STORY song. It's called Someday." The audience clapped their hands because Hiro granted their wish.

_Sometimes I thinking about,_  
_If I can go back to those good-days_  
_Where as another day comes and I know it's too late_

_Hakanaku nokotta omoide to tebanashita ouku no eien ga_  
_Ima boku ni wakare no imi o oshiete kureta_

I'm still looking at him as he sang with all his might. I admit that his performance is getting better.

_I wanna see you again someday I wish_  
_I wanna hear your voice again_  
_Nanihitotsu boku wa kae rarenakute_  
_Itsu ni nattatte I can't_

My cheeks heated. Why? Hiro's just winked at me!

"I love you, Hiro!" I tightened my grip on my glass as Shinree shouted and Hiro responded _I love you, too._ They're so PDA, geez!

_I know that there will be end_  
_It's too hard I have to say goodbye_  
_You're now gone out of my hands_  
_No happy ending not for us_

_"_ Careful with the glass, looks like you want to break it. Chill, Courtney Love! You and Hiro is much better to be a couple, besides Shinree's head over heels with Taka." CL teased me while drinking.

"Oh, she's my rival to my future boyfriend Takahiro." I already finished my seventh drink. "I'll go to the restroom."

"Want me to accompany you?"

"I can manage. No worries." I stood up and I feel like the ground is spinning but I don't let CL noticed it.

"Are you sure? Just go and use the staff's restroom to avoid hussle." She called one of her waitress to accompany me.

I thanked the waitress before I went inside the restroom. I hurriedly open one of the cubicle.

_Success!_

My cheeks were reddish when I looked at the mirror. After I washed my hands, I splashed some water on my face to ease my tipsyness. Good thing, they have fresh towels here. I combed my messy hair afterwards. Lastly, I applied some lipshiner and then went out. I don't want CL to wait for me.

When I returned to our table, Exi(s)t iss once again onstage. I bet their already performed regularly here at E.R.R.O.R.

"And we're back! This time, I need someone as my co-duet to a song. Any volunteer?" Rock Axl Coluna is so handsome while looking at us.

"I nominated my rocker bestfriend Courtney Love!" My eyes popped when CL shouted. Oh freakin' no.

"CL, you knew that I don't sing in front of people. I don't want you to put in shame." I worriedly said to her.

"No, you don't. You're a good singer, me and Wolfy can attest to that. Maybe tonight, you can break free from being an antisocial. Don't hide your talent, my dear. Flaunt it!" She encouraged me.

"Lyric? Is that you?" Rock's smiling widely when he saw me with CL. I nodded at him.

"Guys, Lyric is my schoolmate. Can you grant Ma'am CL's wish?"

People cheering at me helped a lot to lessen my nervousness. So, instead of sitting down again, I find myself walking towards the stags. I don't know what goes to my mind when I also walked towards Shinree's table. They were shocked because I straight up the SanMig Light beer that's probably Hiro's. Just getting some encouragement here, guys.

When I'm at the stage, Rock whispered to me that we're going to sing one of my favorite Marianas Trench song.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now_  
_And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?_  
_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up_  
_And I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it_

_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone_  
_And I do want you know I think that you'd be good to me_  
_And I'd be so good to you_  
_I would_

Rock tapped me on the shoulder because it's my time to sing now.

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines_  
_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want_  
_But I still have your letter_  
_just got caught between someone I just invented,_  
_Who I am really am and who I've become_

_And I do want you know I'll hold you up above everyone_  
_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_  
_And I'd be so good to you_

My arm rested on Rock's shoulder as I'm singing. That drink really helped a lot because I'm loaded with confidence. Plus the fact that I'm starting to get irriitated again because of Hiro's arm on Shinree's shoulder while they're watching us. I resist myself to roll my eyes at them. I'm confused off what's happening to me.

"More, more!" The crowd chanted after our first song. He agreed on my suggested song. The crowd went wild when he kissed me on the cheek afterwards.

"What's that for?" I want to punch him straight on his face if we're not on stage right now. I turned off the mic first before asking him.

"See that guy with Shinree? I think he wants me to bee dead by the way he's staring. He looks jealous." He is silently laughing that's why I shifted my gaze to Hiro. He is staring intently, especially to the one who just kissed me.

Now, I'm doing a solo number after Rock went down on stage. My song's dedicated to Takahiro so I should sing it well.

"This will be the final song guys, I'm not a professional singer but I'll grant ypur request. This song is for my future with Takahiro Moriuchi of One Pk Rock!" The chanting doubled after my small speech.

Just watch me, Hiro. I'll make sure that you'll be astounded on my performance.

_Just give me a reason_  
_To keep my heart beating_  
_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_  
_As the world falls apart around us_  
_All we can do is hold on, hold on_

_Take my hand_  
_And bring me back, yeah_

And the crowd went wild. They're all aware about the upcoming One Pk Rock concert on January 19. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to watch them.

A/N: The timeline here is January 9.

_I risk everything if it's for you_  
_I whisper into the night_  
_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_  
_I've never stood up before this time_  
_Down is not the way we go_  
_I feel a chance so I know that I can't give in_

_So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_  
_Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)_  
_Never give up_  
_These moments of beauty drive me insane_

I copied Taka's mic stunts so the audience are slamming aand jumpijg around.

Amidst of the cheering crowd, Hiro watched seriously. All alone because I can't see Shinree with him. Maybe she went to the restroom.

_Say another word, I can't hear you_  
_The silence between us_  
_Is starting to be louder than the word we scream_  
_I take this chance that I make you mine_  
_Taking in the fears I know, and knowing what I can barely say_

_So stand up, stand up (Just gotta keep on running)_  
_Wake up, wake up (Just tell me how I can)_  
_Never give up_  
_These moments of beauty makes me somber_

I glanced at CL who's taking a vid of my performance. I gave her a rock sign and she did the same.

_Just give me a reason_  
_To keep my heart beating_  
_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms_  
_Crying it's time to save the weaker_  
_Reaching for something_  
_So blinded I can't see the end_

I feel like I'm a different person. Unlike the Lyric who's antisocial and doesn't give a damn on her surroundings. Maybe because I really love One Ok Rock that I give my very best to sing with all my heart.

_This hand I've held tightly_  
_To keep it close to me_  
_I can't let it slip through these fingers I'll hold on_  
_It's away with those old days back when I had nothing or no one to lose_  
_I do now_

This time, I'm looking at Hiro as if I'm singing for him. He smiled and gave me a rock sign. I winked at him in return.

_Look how far we've made it (made it)_  
_The pain I can't escape it (escape it)_  
_Remember a time when I was on the outs and had nowhere to go_  
_I know now that, no matter how I start I have to play my part_  
_All the way through_  
_It finally begins_

"Thank you so much, Exi(s)t and E.R.R.O.R.!" I put the mic first on the mic stand then I raise my two hands doing the rock sign. I do the 360 degree bow as finale.

When I went offstage, CL approached me. Now, I feel the aftermath of what I did. CL noticed my condition.

"I'll accompany you upstairs. The VIP room is vacant so that you can rest for a while. I still need to talk to some investors who visited tonight."

"Thank you so much, Pucca." She giggled because of the nickname I gave to her.

I feel so freakin' sleept the moment my body slamp on the soft couch. I smirked because of the Champagne Duval-Leroy standing on the mini table. I opened it and pour it on a glass because I really like this pink champagne.

"Tastes really good!" I stood up and glanced down on the stage where I can hear the intro of the next performing band. Then I saw the famous Rocker Couple Jager and Khaki of Black Stones. So, they'remthe next performer, huh? I want to sing along with them while drinking champagne.

"May I have this dance?"

I nearly dropped my glass when I heard the voice behind me. The hair on my nape rises because he's so near to me that I even smelled his champagne breath.

When I looked behind me, Hiro's almost an inch away from me. If he gets closer, he might kiss me. He took my glass and pulled me on the waist.

"Too eager to dance with me? I still didn't give you my answer." O teased him. My freakin' goodness, he's too close.

"Silence means yes, Love." He put my arms around his neck.

_There's a shop down the street,_  
_where they sell plastic rings,_  
_for a quarter a piece, I swear it._  
_Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
_not like gold in your dreams,_  
_but I hope that you'll still wear it._

It's sso weird that we're slowdancing to the tune of Endlessly by The Cab. What a trip, Hiro.

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
_and my jeans may all be ripped._  
_I'm not perfect, but I swear,_  
_I'm perfect for you._

I stopped myself from stifling a yawn while we're dancing. It seems like it feels good to rest my head on his chest.

_..and there's no guarantee,_  
_that this will be easy._  
_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._  
_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_  
_but I will love you endlessly._  
_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

"You're drunk. But still, you looked so damn rockin' chic." He kissed me on the forehead that made me closed my eyes.

"I only drank pink champagne." I told him while my eyes still closed.

"Don't forget that you drank my half-filled SanMig Light." I felt his lips on the tip of my nose. I don't have the strength to stop him from what he's doing.

"I'm just getting some confidence from that drink. By the way, where's Shinree?" When I opened my eyes, his face is almost closer to mine.

"Head back home already. You missed her?" I frowned because he's teasing me.

"Don't pout, Miss. Your lips are tempting and I'm fighting the urge to taste that pink champagne on your lips."

I gaped because of him being so straightforward. His face is getting closer so I closed again my eyes. I even saw his loapsided grin.

I thought that he will snatched my first kiss but his lips landed on ky cheek. I smiled.

"I can wait, besides I don't want to steal a kiss from a drunk girl. It's better to kiss you when you're sober." He softly whisper to my ear that sends some rockin' butterflies from within.

Drowsiness enveloped me as Hiro held me tight. I want to sleep.

______


	10. MFS 10 (His): 21 Miles

_"Ang kakantahin ko ay para sa future namin ni Takahiro Moriuchi ng One Ok Rock!"_

I tightened my grip on a new bottle of beer that I'm drinking. Did Love just drank my half-filled beer earlier? I'm quite sure that she's a non-alcoholic drinker that's why I'm a bit surprised. That girl can be unpredictable sometimes.

"Oh...Taka bias, huh?" Shin pouted and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. She said that Taka's her future boyfriend." I teased her.

"It can't be! Taka's mine, besides is she a bit younger for your brother?"

"She's turning 18 on the 19th."

"Debutant? Wait, that's the date of One Ok Rock's concert so she's going to watch them perform here for the first time?"

"Unfortunately, no. Insufficient funds." I joked.

"Too bad. How did you know?"

"I'm staying at their house." I grinned then drink my beer.

"No way!" Her chinky eyes widened.

" _Yes way."_

_"_ No way!"

"Yes way."

"You like her?"

"Yes way-- what?"

"Gotcha!" She burst out laughing.

"I don't like her. I mean, that _crush_ thing." _Am I?_

_"_ Okay." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

I was about to say something when Jacob interrupted us. "We need to go, Miss Shinree."

"Why?" She looked at him quizzically and looked back at me. "Oh crap! My parents will arrive at 10pm! We need to go to NAIA, Hiro."

"I see. Take care, Shin."

"Thanks. We will bond some other time, okay?" I gave her an okay sign.

_This hand I've held tightly_  
_To keep it close to me_  
_I can't let it slip through these fingers I'll hold on_  
_It's away with those old days back when I had nothing or no one to lose_  
_I do now_

Me and Love locked our gazes, but this time I gave her a smile and a rock sign. She winked at me in return. My heart leaped again. Why this girl is giving me such a weird feeling?

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Thank you so much,Exi(s)t and E.R.R.O.R.!" I watched Love as she held her hands up in a rock sign and then a 360 degree bow. Wow, her performance is fantastic! She rocked the house down!

I decided to stay since it's Black Stones turn to sing tonight. I heard a lot of good things about this band so I want to witness it by myself. Their other vocalist, Khaki is one rockin' chic but yeah, she's the main vocalist's girlfriend.

Just as the Black Stones started their sound check, CL immediately approached me. "Hirobabes! Can you accompany Courtney Love? She's at the VIP Room. Second floor. I'm just worried that she may pass out anytime."

"Sure thing." I assured her. Relief showed in her face.

"Thank you so much! There's a bottle of pink champagne that I left on V-Room earlier. Go ahead and taste it." She teased before heading to another table with four people sitting.

I walked towards the VIP Room at peace. Good thing, people are too pre-occupied because of Black Stones.

I first saw the pink champagne bottle that CL mentioned earlier with an empty glass beside it. I grinned when I spotted Love looking down at the stage with a glass in her hand. Like a ninja, I quietly opened the bottle and pour a full glass. CL's right. This pink champagne is the bomb.

Now, I'm standing a few inches behind Love. I'm fighting the desire to crush her body next to mine. Her scent is intoxicating my every fiber. That's _Prada Candy_ perfume, for Pete's sake.

"May I have this dance?" She startled at first, almost spilling her drink. When she turned around, I took her drink and grab her small waist. She's a bit skinny, Love should eat a lot.

"Too eager to dance with me?" She chaffed with sleepy eyes. She's obviously drunk.

"Silence means yes Love."

Then I heared Jager singing.

_There's a shop down the street,_  
_where they sell plastic rings,_  
_for a quarter a piece, I swear it._  
_Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
_not like gold in your dreams,_  
_but I hope that you'll still wear it._

Yes, we're slowdancing to the tune of _Endlessly_.

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
_and my jeans may all be ripped._  
_I'm not perfect, but I swear,_  
_I'm perfect for you._

Love stayed quiet but I'm sure that she's sleepy right now.

. _.and there's no guarantee,_  
_that this will be easy._  
_It's not a miracle ya need, believe me._  
_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_  
_but I will love you endlessly._  
_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

"You're drunk. But still, you looked so damn rockin' chic." I kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes afterwards.

Then the tip of her nose.

I smiled sheepishly when she asked about Shinree. I want to assume that she's just jealous.

"Head back home already. You missed her?" She frowned at my teasing remarks.

"Don't pout, Miss. Those lips are tempting and I'm fighting the urge to taste that pink champagne on your lips."

Her jaw dropped and I moved my face closer to her. God knows I really want to taste her champagne lips but I'm a good boy. You bet.

Instead of stealing her first kiss, my lips landed on her cheek.

"I can wait, besides I don't want to steal a kiss from a drunk girl. It's better to kiss you when you're sober." I softly whisper to her ear.

We swayed for a while until she's not moving anymore. This rocker chic fell asleep in my arms so I carried her to the couch. I put her head on my chest while my hand brushing her locks.

"Oh, the rock princess fell asleep." CL smiled at her sleeping bestfriend.

"Yeah. That pink champagne really hit her hard." I grinned.

"Don't forget about the beer. Courtney Love can be unpredictable sometimes."

"Same thoughts, CL. Same thoughts." We both laughed with no sound.

"You want to take her home? We can use the emergency door."

"Yes, please."

"Can you drive a car?" I nodded.

"Good. Drive my car and then my staff will drive your motorbike." She handed me her car keys.

**\m/ \m/**

  
Home sweet home.

I thanked the staff who helped me open the house. Now, I'm silently asking myself if I should bring Love to her room or to the guestroom because it's the nearest room upstairs. Her bedroom is located on the last room.

I won. I slowly opened my room and laid her carefully to the bed.

Should I change her clothes?

I sighed. Maybe I should, I'll just turn out the lights and open the lampshade instead. I fished out a fresh white shirt, it'll fit just for her. I tried waking her up but no to avail. On my second attempt, he slapped my hand so hard. Brutal girl spotted.

I gulped while taking off her leather fringe jacket, exposing her white tee. Next, is her skirt. Damn, I didn't know that this would be freakin' hard to do.

I almost closed my eyes when I'm starting to lift off her shirt, exposing her garment. I covered the shirt first on her chest before taking off her leggings.

My jaw dropped. She's so hot wearing those red and black skimpy thing. I rubbed my forehead for that imaginary sweat. If you're in my position, you would do the same.

I sighed in relief when I finally put on my shirt on her. She's like an angel while sleeping. A dangerous angel. I raised the comforter and planted a kiss on her forehead before grabbing my guitar and Macbook. I'm planning to sing her a song while she's asleep and record it.

_Note: Check the video on the multimedia._

_When I looked in your eyes. There was nothing left_  
_An empty shell is what you were don't see you there_  
_The reason why you smile. You're afraid of something right?_  
_What is the reason behind if you don't even know_

_And they say that your smile behind it is a sad face_  
_Take it back and throw away your way_

I choose to sing 21 Miles because it fits to the calm moment.

_I wanna_  
_See you just the way you are_  
_Know you just the way you are_  
_Nande owaratemo namida nagashitemo_  
_I'll be just where you are_  
_I'll feel just where you are_  
_Boku ga inakutemo itsuga kawareru sono toki made_

I smiled because the sleeping rockin' chic smiled on her sleep.

_Like usually you smile, just go ahead and cry_  
_Today is a day you can be yourself now_  
_It's OK_  
_And just be yourself, and it's the best for you_  
_There's nothing you have to be afraid of_  
_It's Allright_

_Doko ni tatte iindayo karete shimatta tokiniwa mata saki hajimeru made zutto... Oh baby_  
_Itsu datte kimi wa sou yatte hitori de ima mo_

I could stare at her all day. She's so peaceful. I like her, I mean, I like that.

_I wanna_  
_See you just the way you are_  
_Know you just the way you are_  
_Nande owaratemo namida nagashitemo_  
_I'll be just where you are_  
_I'll feel just where you are_  
_Boku ga inakutemo itsuga kawareru sono toki made_

_Saigomade zutto kakaeta omoi o_  
_ima namida ni kae rarete iru kimi wa_

I set aside my guitar and laptop and I pull her close to me. Dream of me, Love.

**\m/ \m/**

  
I slowly opened my eyes and then smiled at the sleeping beauty beside me. I brushed some hair strands that's covering her face.

"Ohayou tenshi." I whispered and planted my morning kiss on her forehead. I checked my phone for any important messages especially from my brother and bandmates. There's a text message from CL.

_CL The Gorgeous_

_Ohayou Hirobabes! I'll drop by around 2pm. I have a good news! See you later, don't forget to tell Lyric._

Good news? I wonder what is it all about.

I slowly took off Love's arm on my chest. She's still sleeping peacefully. After some stretching I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After half an hour, I got out on the bathroom wearing only shorts while rubbing my still wet hair.

"Good morning, Love." I smiled at her. The shock on her face is so epic.

"What happened? How do we managed to go back home? Did you changed my clothes? Did I slept in your room?" She's rampaging me with questions.

I put the towel back in the bathroom then I sat on the edge of my bed. "Whoa, easy there, honey. I drove CL's car and her staff drove my motorbike. Yes, I changed your clothes and you slept in my room. Don't worry I turned off the lights while changing you." I answered honestly.

A sigh of relief escape from her lips.

"...but I turned on the bedside lamp." I gave her an innocent smile.

"What...? Oh my freakin' goodness!" She covered herself with comforter.

"I'm a good boy last night. Promise." I took off the comforter.

"I will never get drunk again. Never." She got up from the bed and stretched her arms so her shirt lifted up. Damn, did I just said earlier that she's _hot_?

"By the way, CL sent me a text message saying she'll drop by at around 2pm. And that there's a good news."

"Okay, then. By the way, nice tattoos." She smiled mischievously.

I feel a heat rising through my body. I put a shirt quickly before something happens.

"I'll take a bath first then cook our breakfast."

"Okay. I'll help you."

**\m/ \m/**

 

After eating our breakfast, Wolf and I helped her sister in dishwashing and cleaning the living room. smiled to myself because this time, MY FIRST STORY songs are playing while we're cleaning.

  
We finished the household chores at around 11am when the doorbell rang.

"Why CL's so early? I thought she will come at around 2pm." I said while heading to the front door. I didn't bother to look at the peep hole.

"Surprise!" I'm expecting a living Pucca, but what I'm seeing right now is a cute teenager with hands up in the air and a big smile plastering on her face.

"Surprise?" I mimicked her. She then puts her hands in her mouth. Wide-eyed, she pointed her index finger to me.

"Hi...ro...ki... Moriuchi? OMG!"

"No, I'm --"

"Hiro, who's that?" Love shoved her head. "Jana?"

__________

_**mangkunifroggy speaks: Now, who's Jana? Get to know more about her on the upcoming chapters!** _

_Ohayou tenshi - Good morning, angel._   
  
  
  
  



	11. MFS 11 (Her): Don't Lie, Bright Eyes

A/N: List of Filipino words:  
_Ate - older sister_  
_Kuya - older brother_  
_Both of them are signs of respect to someone who's older than you._

" _Ate_ Lyric! I missed you!" Jana hugged me so tight. She really missed me.

I'm really surprrised on her arrival. I haven't seen her for a year, she's not here last Christmas because she spent it together with Aunt Juliet at Japan. I'll ask her if she had the chance to see One Ok Rock. Just kidding.

"This is indeed surprising! Mama didn't told us na you'll paying us a visit. Come in!" Before I could lifted Jana's bag, Hiro quickly grabbed it from here.

"Let me." I nodded as we went inside. Jana's our favorite cousin because she's also a rocker. Some of our girl cousins were girly while the boys were into hip-hop stuff.

"Oh, it's Jana. No wonder the house became noisy." My younger brother teased before giving Jana a big hug. Jana playfully slapped her on his tummy.

"You're still didn't change, Wolfgang. Bully king, huh? No wonder you still haven't got a girlfriend." It's time for Jana to teased him.

"You should be thankful because you're my favorite cousin. You and my sister were both brutal!" We all laughed, even Hiro. He can understand some Tagalog words although he always talked to us in English. Plus his alien language, I mean Japanese.

"Wait a minute. Can someone explain to me why Hiro's here?" She asked while pointing at Hiro who's sitting at the sofa's armrest.

"They have similarities. He can be a double to Hiroki because theynhave the same voice and personality. Hirota performed last night at CL's new resto bar. Our parents decided to let him stay because they're oyt of town because of their work, your mother also invited them to your house. Don't worry, you two can get along together. Just prepare some tissue because he's speaking English most of the time although he can understand some Tagalog words." This is my long explanation to my cousin.

"But how he convinced Uncle and Aunt to let him stay here?" Jana, curious as always.

"Listen to me, my dear favorite cousin. First of all, _Pareng_ Hiro is only on-vacation here in our country because he will watch One Ok Rock's concert. Plus the fact that he already gained Mama and Papa's trust. Second, we all know that my sister is aloof when it comes to guys and then she became as is with Hiro? That's new! Third, there's a guest room so no need for him to check in on hotels. Last, he's friends with Lovise brother, Landon. Is my explanation long enough?" WAM also explained.

"I'll also watch the concert that's why I'm here. Your place is nearerthan mine. Okay, now I get it. Lovise? You have a thing on her or are you courting her, Wolfgang?" I thought that Q & A portion is over. Well, not yet.

"N-not yet, we're not in a hurry for that." My brother blushed a bit.

"Goodluck, I know that you can get Lovise' _yes._ " Jana teased while poking my brother's sides.

"What makes you say so?" He asked.

"It's obvious that she also likes you. Hello, we have beautiful genes!" She shifted to Hiro. "Do you think I'm cute?"

Hiro smiled and nodded.

"How about Ate Lyric?" She asked again, pointing at me.

"She's pretty." Hiro said while nodding.

"Thanks _Kuya_ Hiro for that honest answers. You like her?" My mouth fell open because of her straightforward question.

"I--"

"No need to answer, _Kuya_ Hiro. I can see it your eyes." Jana smiled at him.

"Really?" Hiro looked amused.

"Uh-huh. Your eyes are sparkling like stars."

"You seems so observant, cousin. What if you take Psychology as a course when we go to college?" WAM suggested.

"I'm actually planning to take that course."

We al looked at the door because the doorbell rang.

"That must be CL." I was about to stand to open the door when Jana stopped me.

"I will open the door so that _Ate_ CL will be surprise." Jana immediately rushed to the door to open it for my bestfriend.

"Surprise!" She repeated her gesture earlier when Hiro opened the door.

"Jana? Is that you?"

"The one and only. You looked gorgeous as ever, Ate CL!"

"Of course! For my future with Toru Yamashita." CL put her arms on Jana's shoulder while heading to the living room.

"Toru's also my bias in One Ok Rock. Since you said that he's your future, I'll go for Teruki of MY FIRST STORT. _Ate_ Lyric likes Taka, but it's much better if we match her with Taka's younger brother Hiroki."

"I already said to my sister that she should be paired on Hiroki. Taka seems a bit older for her." My brother interupted. Hiro just smiling.

"You're so mean to my future boyfriend! Takahiro is a baby face. Nevermind the age gap."

"Much better pair with Hiroki." Jana at WAM said. CL and Hiro just laugh. They're bullying me. Help!

"Stop teasing Love. Look, she's blushing already." Thanks, Hiro. You my hero! No pun intended.

"You're so sweet, _Kuya_ Hiro! You called _Ate_ Lyric on her second name which is _Love._ I'll definitely ship the two of you!" Here goes Jana's teasing remarks again.

"We're just friends." I said defensively.

"Well, for me, Toru Yamashita is my future husband." CL said while wiggling her eyebrows.

" _Ate_ CL, you should be pair with Hiroki Ikegawa! Oh my, that's cute! They are the same Hiroki." Jana said while giggling.

"Who's Hiroki Ikegawa? I don't know some Japanese acts except OOR and MFS. Add SCANDAL and BABYMETAL, too."

"He's the bassist of Crossfaith." Hiro informed her.

"Crossfaith? Never heard about them."

"Wait, I'll show you Hiroki Ikegawa's photo." Jana pulledmout her cellphone nya. I smiled because Teru and Toru's collage pic is her wallpaper.

"Oh. So, he's Hiroki. Do he really put that ink on his face? She looked like a girl. He can be a ninja also. Still, I'm rooting for Toru."

"Metal ninja is his codename or some people called him that . He's so cool!"

"Whatever. By the way, I have good news that's why I'm here." CL faced Hiro. "The customers are impressed on your performance last night. They're asking me if you can perform again at E.R.R.O.R."

"Error? The name of your resto bar, _Ate_ CL?"

"Yes, Jana my dear. E.R.R.O.R.'s the acronym for Eat, Rock, Roll, Out, Repeat."

"Cool!"

"Courtney Love is the one to blame. Okay isn't?" Jana nodded with a wide smile.

"Too bad Jana, you didn't see my sister performed last night. She's really good at singing the English version of _The Beginning_." WAM proudly said to her..

"Her outfit last night were her goodluck charms. Even her undies." My bestfriend said. She and her big mouth.

"That red and black skimpy thing?" Wide eyed, Hiro asked. He even gulped.Oh no.

"How did you know?" This time, CL's got wide eyed too. WAM and Jana were clueless but they wore epic faces.

"She's drunk last night. I tried waking her up but she just slapped my hand so I had no choice but to change her clothes. I let her wore my white shirt." Hiro explained to them. I feel my cheeks burned. I swear, I will not get drunk again.

"Your shirt?!" The three of them shouted.

"Y-yes. We slept in the guestroom because that's the nearest room. Don't worry, it's the first time--"

"First time?!" They interupted again. Insert a facepalm here. Oh my freakin' goodness!

"How's the first time? You should be gentle to Courtney Love because she's still a--" I slapped CL before she would say that I'm still a virgin, my freakin' goodness again! "You're so mean to me, Courtney Love!" I just rolled my eyes heavenwards.

"Huh? I mean it's the first time that...that I slept with a girl. We just slept. Nothing happened, believe me."

"Well, I wonder who will be turned on my bestfriend's body. She's skinny unlike me. I'm sexy and I know it." Tell me, who's mean now?

"She's so slim, she should eat a lot."

"But she's an eating monster, Hirobabes. She has a strong metabolism that's why she stays so slim."

"So, _Kuya_ Hiro already ocupied the guestroom. I'll share with _Ate_ Lyric's room."

"Yup. WAM can you please bring Jana's things in my room?" WAM quickly obeyed.

"I'll help you." Hiro got the other bag..

"Go to E.R.R.O.R. later. Make sure to bring Janababy with you."

"Yehey! I'm so excited!"

"I'll wait for you, guys. I need to go. I just dropped by to personally tell you the good news. Got a meeting at 3:30 PM." CL stood up then kissed Jana on the cheek. WAM and Hiro just go downstairs.

"You're leaving now, _Ate_ CL? That's so sudden!"

"Scheduled meeting today. Just go to E.R.R.O.R. later, okay? You're all free of charge " CL winked at WAM.

"Alright!"

We accompanied CL at the gate. Take care!

**\m/ \m/**

  
So we're here again at E.R.R.O.R. They really love Hiro. Also, the people were already expecting him to perform that's why E.R.R.O.R.'s already crowded even if it's only 7 PM. CL said that Hiro will be the first to perform.

"Lyric!" Rock called, vocalist of Exi(s)t and my schoolmate. "Can you sing with us again?"

"H-huh? But..."

"Please? They were requesting us to see you perform again. After La Lune Noire will be our next performance. Nirerequest ka kasi sa'min kanina pa." Rave, their bassist, interupted.

I scratched my eyebrow.. "What song are we going to perform?"

" _Dreaming Alone._ Is it okay with you?" That's Rhythm, their drummer. A girl drummer seems so cool to me.

" _Ate_ Lyric, please say yes. I want to see you perform tonight." Jana requested. Puppy eyes activated. I'm doomed.

"Okay."

"Yes!" We all shouted. Wow, I feel like I'm already a professional singer though I'm still an amateur.

"You should prepare one more song because I'm sure they'll request for more." My younger brother suggested. He's right.

"How about _So I Thought by Flyleaf_ , _Ate_ Lyric?"

"Call."

"Alright!" We do the fist bump to one another.

**\m/ \m/**

  
Hyper best describes for the audience because of Hiro's appearance. They're all excited for the performance tonight.

"This song is called _Black Rail._ " People shouting and clapping were all over E.R.R.O.R

_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I just walk my way_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I just walk my way_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I just walk my way_  
_Nothing lasts forever_

_We're not done with our life_  
_Why can't we see eye to eye?_  
_We're not done with our life_  
_Will you just leave me alone_

I feel like he's Hiroki Moriuchi singing in front of us. Even his gestures are similar to Hiroki's.

_What's the point of thinkin' 'bout(one's) life_  
_Our journey ain't fair after all so why don't you all_  
_find your own life. you only live once!_  
_Now I know from the bottom of my heart_  
_People around me don't accept for the path I've taken_  
_That's why I decided to go for what I wanna do._

_Nani to hikikae ni natte mo_  
_kesshite kienai kara_

_Whatever!_  
_I go my way!! I go my way!_  
_I am not kiving for you!_  
_Ima yatto kotoba ni suru kara!_  
_I am not living for you!_  
_Mou boku ni wa I don' t care!_  
_I go my way!! I go my way!_  
_I can't stand it anymore!_  
_Boku datte kawaru kara!_  
_will never be the same again!_

The audience were more hyper unlike last night. Their energy and enthusiasm filled the place, it's like a MY FIRST STORY concert is happening right now.

_We're not done with our life_  
_Why can't we see eye to eye?_  
_We're not done with our life_  
_Will you just leave me alone_

I muttered a _Wow!_ because he's got at rapping. Hands down to Hirota Mori.

_In time, you will know_  
_That you all can't win against me_  
_Gather your luck cause it won't last forever_  
_You can't do anything on your own right?_  
_Get out from my first story_  
_Done living days after days implying your feelings_  
_Spoiled but I like to live my own life_  
_crazy? or you?_  
_No way I'm gonna lose_  
_If you're going to tell me what to do_  
_I'll be the hater if that's what it takes_  
_This is my policy_  
_Sick of being pushed around_  
_It all comes down to me_  
_Move, or it's over, just like that!!_

After singing _Black_ _Rail_ they sang their Taylor Swift song cover of _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together._ I'm speechless on the part that needs high voice. Hiro nailed it!

Before the song ends, me and the rest of Exi(s)t went near the stage because we will gonna be the next performer.

**\m/ \m/**

  
**"** Rockin' evening E.R.R.O.R.! Lyric wil join us again for another song duo. Are you ready?" The crowd responded with shout and cheer.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, guys. This song is called _Dreaming Alone._ "

I'm the firstmone to sing. I'm aa bit nervous, hope it will turned out right.

_The story starts laying in the dark with someone new_  
_I_ _'_ _m feeling tired from all the time I spent on you_  
_B_ _ut I know I'm strong from all the trouble I've been through_

_The story starts where the story falls apart with you_

_Don't lie, bright eyes_  
_Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?_  
_Cause I know it's you I dream about every night_  
_Giving me a feeling like_  
_Love in the summer_  
_Way I've never felt with another_  
_Don't lie, bright eyes_  
_Is it me that you see?_  
_Tell me I'm not dreaming alone_

This time, Rock will sing on the part of this song. All hands up in the air, people waving their hands.

_The story starts lying in the dark broken and bruised_  
_I count the scars left in my heart from losing you_  
_And I was wrong but let's be honest you were too_  
_I miss the part where I was falling hard for you_

_So don't lie, bright eyes_  
_Is it me that you see when you fall asleep?_  
_Cause I know it's you I dream about every night_  
_Giving me this feeling like_  
_Love in the summer_  
_Way I've never felt with another_  
_Don't lie, bright eyes_  
_Is it me that you see?_  
_Tell me I'm not dreaming alone_

I can't help but to smile while singing. My nervousness suddenly fades away. I just think that I'm Chrissy doing a duet with Takahiro.

_I can't take back the things I said_  
_And I won't say that I regret_  
_Any day that I was yours_

_Don't lie, bright eyes_  
_I know it's me that you see when you fall asleep_  
_And you know it's you I dream about every night_  
_Giving me this feeling like_  
_Love in the summer_  
_Way I've never felt with any other_  
_Don't lie, bright eyes_  
_It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?_

_It'll always be you and me, so why are we dreaming alone?_

As expected, they requested for another song so we grant their request.  
_So I Thought_ by Flyleaf is our next song.

**\m/ \m/**

  
**"** So enjoyable at E.R.R.O.R.! Thank you so much!" The four of us were finally home at last. We're all exhausted but it's all wprth it, the people supported our performance. What an increasing energy they've got!

" _Ate_ Lyric and _Pareng_ Hiro we're really good singers, right Jana?"

"Yup! It's like I already attended a rock concert! Tiring but enjoy at the same time. Goodnight everyone! 'Til next time." Jana hugged us one by one. WAM went upstairs with her.

Here goes this awkward feeling because it's only me and Hiro. I remembered our epic moment at the guest room earlier.

"As expected, you rocked the house down!" Hiro praised after ruining my hair. I playfully hit his hand.

"And you also. Too much fangirls, Hiro." We both smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Let's sleep? Tonight's a bit tiring."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Hiro."

"Goodnight, Love. I miss sleeping with you. Sweetdreams." His face moved closer and kiss me on the cheek. I'm surprised by his action that I stunned while looking at him going upstairs.

"Sweetdreams, Hirota Mori." I shook my head while touching the cheek that Hiro just kissed.

When I opened my bedroom door, Jana's already fast asleep. I opened my dresser and grabbed some fresh sleepwear and went to the bathroom for a half bath. I feel like I'm so sticky aand sweaty from the gig.

I grabbed my bag where I put my scribbling notebook. I started to write before going to the bathroom. I got confused on the date because I wrote January 10. When I looked at the wall clock, it'a already 12:05 AM.

_January 11, 2016_

_I don't need a prince, I'm not a princess. I don't even need a knight, I'm not a damsel in distress. All I want is a rocker who's willing to rock and roll all night and never mind looking like a mess._

_Taka Moriuchi's Girl \m/_

__________


	12. MFS 12 (His): Under Her Spell

Time flies when you're having fun, so they say. Three days left before Love's debut and my brother's concert. Taka said that they will arrive at the 18th. I remember our conversation last time.

_"Hello, brother! I'm not staying at the hotel anymore. I'm here at a friend's house. Her name is Courtney Love, but she prefer to call her Lyric because her bestfriend's having the same name as hers. She's a rocker chic and they are both One Ok Rock's fans. Love's bias is you while her bestfriend CL is Toru bias. You know what? They're so very nice and hospitable people. She has a cool brother and a cousin who's Toru bias also. Teruki's her bias in my band."_

_[Whoa, my brother's so enthusiastic, huh? I want to meet that girl. She will come at the concert, right?]_

_"Unfortunately, no. But I havean extra VIP 1 Standing ticket that Landon gave me. I'll give it to her so that she can watch the concert."_

_[Alright! You told me last time that it's also her birthday on the 19th. Should we prepare a surprise for her?]_

_"That would be great! How about birthday celebration after the concert? I'll call Tito Papa and Tita Mama, I mean her parents. They're on a business trip."_

_[Sure! She will be thrilled. It'll be her best birthday ever.]_

_"Thanks, oniichan!"_

_[You're welcome, loverboy!]_

_"Loverboy? What do you mean?"_

_[That rocker chic. You like her!]_

_"Oh no, no. We're just friends!"_

_[In denial? Hiroki Moriuchi is in love!]_

_"Hey, don't tease me!"_

_[Admit it first that you like her.]_

_"No way!"_

_[Okay, no need to tell now. I want to witness it when we arrive there.]_

_"But we're just friends."_

_[Friends can be lovers. I have to go. Our show here in Taipei Arena will start after 10 minutes.]_

_"Okay. See you soon. Rock on!"_

I snapped back to reality when Shinree spoke.

"Wow, Hiro you're improving! Inspired?"

"Well, it's the first OPM song that I learned. I want it to be perfect." I smiled at her as I continued strumming my guitar.

"Nice choice of song. Who gave you the idea?"

"It's actually Jana's idea."

_"Kuya Hiro, you want to learn any OPM song?"_

_"OPM?"_

_"Original Pilipino Music." Wolf added._

_"You want tp learn? You can sing it for Ate Lyric on her debut."_

_"Jana's right, Pareng Hiro. My sister will be surprised at delighted if you will sing her an OPM song."_

_"Okay. Let's give it a try." I grinned at them._

"Hello! Earth to Hiroki!"

"Gomenasai." I scratched my head while grinning.

"You're spacing out. Are you that excited? It's okay if you'll memorize the chords and the lyrics of the song."

"Yes, that's why I'm here. I can't practice in the house with Love around."

"Oh, so you really called her Love? That girl seems special to you, Hiroki."

"That's her second name. I already told you about that and you friends with her bestfriend CL."

"Yeah, Courtney Love Dualan, young entrepreneur. But the way you call her, it's like an endearment." Shin giggled.

"Shin, you're teasing me."

"Oh, don't get mad at me, loverboy. You're so cute, that's why." She pinched my cheeks.

"You're like Taka. He called me loverboy after our phone conversation."

"Because we are destiny. I really love your brother so much!"

"Now, who's in love here?" I teased.

"That would be the _two_ of us. Alright, resume to practice. Aja!" She winked as I started playing the guitar again.

**\m/ \m/**

  
I rehearsed so freakin' hard so that I will quickly memorize the chords and lyrics of the song. I want to perform it in front of Love flawlessly. I want to rock her world. I want to see her contagious smile. I want her to be proud of me because like I said, this is the first OPM song that I'm gonna sing and learn.

I just want her to be so freakin' proud of me.

I admit that in a short span of time, I got to know the other side of her. Tito Papa said that's she's antisocial and aloof to people especially to boys that's why they were surprised by the way their daughter's talking to me like we know each other like long time friends. Tita Mama trusted me to let me stay in their house. I will never forget Rodriguez family for being so hospitable.

Back to practice, I already memorized the chords and the 75% of the song lyrics. That's how determined I am.

I've been playing for hours so Shinree told me to take some rest. She's been busy doing some paperworks so I open my laptop to watch the video with Love sleeping that I recorded. I didn't know that I fell asleep while watching.

**\m/ \m/**

  
**"** Hey loverboy, wake up!"

"No, Shin. I want to sleep more..."

"But the sun's already out! Get up now and we will have our breakfast."

That statement made me awake. I sat at the couch at once while staring at Shinree with wide eyes. "It's morning already? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried waking you up, but Princess Aurora of Sleeping Beauty is no match to you. You sleep like a baby!" Shin grinned as she folded her arms.

"Really? Oh crap!" I brushed my two hands on my face.

"Don't worry, I called Lyric last night using your phone."

"What did she said?" I asked curiously.

"She just said okay."

"Okay?"

"Yup. I just talked to her for about two minutes. Besides, it's almost 11pm so I bet that she's already sleeping when I called. Here. Take a bath first and wear this. I'll wait for you downstairs." She handed me fresh clothes.

"Arigatou."

"What time do you want to go home? I have an appointment at around 4 PM."

"I see, 3pm will do."

"Alright, then. Fix yourself now. I'm so hungry." She said as she closed the door. I still can't believe that I slept here in the Music Room.

I practice my song piece after eating breakfast with Shinree as my audience. And my cheerer, too.

"O my, you memorized it already! I'm 100% sure that Lyric will be happy when she heard you singing that song."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Trust me Hiro, anyone who will hear that song will be delighted and feel loved. If I don't love your brother, I would definitely fall for you while singing that. Gosh, I'm like your super-duper fangirl here."

"Shin, she's not my fan. How I wish I was Taka." I sighed while setting my guitar inside the guitar case.

"I know that she's not your fan. Don't wish to be just like your brotherTakahiro. You have your own uniqueness. Besides, you're cuter than him!" We both smiled while wiggling our eyebrows.

"Thanks for the compliment, Shin."

"I know that you're tired on people who keeps on comparing you to him although you're both talented. Just chill, will you?" I nodded.

Five minutes before 3pm, Shinree and I headed down to the garage. We even have a bunch of bodyguards as we are on our way back to Rodriguez residence.

**\m/ \m/**

  
" _Kuya_ Hiro, I missed you!" Jana hugged me tight after my fist bump with Wolf.

"Sorry that I didn't went home last night. I fell asleep in the Music Room."

"You're really dead serious on practicing an OPM song." Wolf told to his cousin. Jana nodded eagerly.

"How's your rehearsal?You memorized it?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Shin's moral support." We all burst into a hearty laugh.

We stopped laughing and automatically turned our heads on the right side of the road because of an approaching motorbike. It's Yukio...with Love.

"Just right on time, _Ate_ Lyric's here already. I'm so hungry!"

"Early dinner now, Wolfgang?"

"Yes, Jana. I'll drop by at Aleric's house. We need to finish our pending project. It's a group project. It needs some polishing and tomorrow's the due date."

"I have to go, guys. Nice meeting you again, Jana. Good choice of song." Shinree winked at giggling Jana.

"Take care, Shin. Thanks again." I automatically hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Naughty boy, Lyric might get jealous of me." She whispered as we both gazed at Yukio and Love.

Shinree opened the car window and waved at us when Jacob starts the car engine. Wolf and Jana went back to the house afterwards so that's me, Yukio and Love still standing here at the gate.

"Thanks for the ride, Yukio. Also for the free art materials and food." I heard Love said as she lifted up the plastic bags she's holding.

"That would be my advance birthday gift to you. I have to go. Did Wolf told you that we will have an overnight at Aleric's house? Our group project's due on Monday."

"Yup. Okay, take care, Yukio." I was surprised as well as Yukio when she tiptoed to give him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

I almost stopped myself from clutching my chest. What is this weird feeling?

I was about to greet her but she just walked past beside me. Why she's ignoring me?

Don't know what the heck happened but these words just slipped into my lips.

_"I missed you."_

She stopped walking and turned around to see me. Those orbs...I feel like I'm under a spell.

I was enchanted by this rocker chic named Love.

_**_________** _


	13. MFS 13 (Her): Another Surprise

_A/N: January 16 is the timeline of this chapter. Happy reading!_

Three days. Three days left before One Ok Rock's Phil. concert and my 18th birthday. It really frustrates me because I will not be able to watch them. I'm thinking of creating a fanart for them but I ran out of art materials. I don't want to ask for WAM's, I want my own. Okay, maybe I'll drop by to a nearby mall, I'll also ask Hiro to accompany me, but...

"Hi! I'll borrow Baby Hiro for a while, I miss him so much!" We're a bit surprised when Shinree arrived at our home together with her bodyguards. I think I'm gone crazy because of the print on her stylish shirt.

_Owned by a Moriuchi._

Wow. To Takahiro or maybe to Hiroki?

"OMG! You're Shinree Sy Aquino, am I right?" Jana asked after fishing out her cellphone. Shin nodded while smiling.

"You know here?" Me and WAM asked her at the same time.

"Or course! Hello, FYI, she's the niece of our Preseident. Her clothing lines 3S and R.m.w. were both famous abroad and here in the Philippines. One Ok Rock were the endorsers of her clothing lines.

My freakin' goodness. Am I that anti-social? So she's a prominent lady. I bet that she's really wealthy to the point that she got One Ok Rock as endorsers.

" _Ate_ Shin can we take a picture together? I'll upload it on Instagram. This is once in a lifetime chance so I might as well grab it." Jana requested then stood near Shin.

"Sure!" Shin put her arms on Jana's shoulder while smiling widely.

"Thank you!"

"Here. Just present this to our store branches for a discount." Shin gave her a fold plated card with black linings. Cool!

"Wow! Thank you so much! You're so nice! po ulit!" Because of Jana's overwhelming happiness, she hugged Shin.

"Let's go?" We all diverted our eyes to Hiro who's going downstairs. So, that's why he disappeared earlier when Shin came.

Oh my freakin' goodness! Why he looks so handsome on that polo and camouflge shorts? I'm thinking if I could pinch his cheeks and his pointed nose.

I don't know if Shinree has the capacity to read minds because she did exactly what I'm thinking. Is that a coincidence? She pinched Hiro's cheeks so hard that he looked like a tomato now. '

"Shin, you're harassing me!" Hiro pouted while caressing his cheek.

Shin giggled. "Sorry baby, can't help it. You're so handsome today. That get up suits you a lot. I'm thinking if I could get you as an endorser of my clothihg line."

Hiro shrugged. "By the way, cool shirt."

"I know." She winked at him. "Let's go?" They went out until WAM and I were left here in the living room because Jana accompanied them. .

"Sis, do you think that she likes _Pareng_ Hiro?"

"I don't know. They're so close to each other. You read the print on her shirt." I said as I raised a brow and crossed my arms.

"Are you jealous?" My brother is starting to tease me again. Help me not to punch him.

"You and your malicious mind. Actually, I want to ask him if he could accompany me to the mall to buy some art materials. Maybe I'll ask him later or tomorrow."

**\m/ \m/**

**10PM.**

I crossed my arms as I waited here at the front door, while having my earphones. I'm waitong for Hiro. The problem is, I'm too shy to send him a text message. I don't want to disturb his bonding with Shinree.

My playlist consists of MY FIRST STORY songs. I smiled when my tab played 21 Miles. I dreamt that Hiro's singing that song to me while I'm sleeping. He's sweet, huh?

**10:30PM.**

**"** Sis, aren't you going to sleep? I bet the mosquitoes are enjoying your sweet blood while waiting for _Pareng_ Hiro." WAM teased. I didn't know that I fell asleep while waiting here outside.

"Maybe _Kuya_ Hiro will sleep at _Ate_ Shinree's house. Did you text him already?" Jana asked.

"N-no..." I'm too shy to text him.

"My goodness!" I grinned when the both of them gave me a facepalm.

"Maybe he's on his way, I'll wait until 11qqq PM. Don't worry, I put some mosquito repellant so I'm mosquito-free."

"Okay. We will sleep now. Goodnight, my dear sister!"

"Slap _Kuya_ Hiro when he come back." Jana giggled while they are climbing upstairs.

**11PM.**

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_

My both hands are on my chin as I wait on Hiro. I got confused at first because I heard Taka singing while my playlist are MFS songs. I slapped my forehead because that's my ringtone. Someone's calling me. _The person that I've been waiting for._

I'm ready to rant him of _"Hey Hiro, it's late at night! While are you still at Shin's house?! You could have just at least send a text message o drop a call because I'm looking like a stupid here waiting on you!"_ when I suddenly heard a _girl_ talking on the other line.

[Hello, Lyric? Shinree here. I'll drop Hiro tomorrow, I can't wake him up. He slept like a log. He's tired.]

_Tired_ _?_ Tired from what, huh?

"Okay." Is all that I can say.

[Goodnight! I need to sleep also. Bye!]

l let out a harsh sigh after I off the call. I stood up and clean my shorts. I don't know, or maybe because I'm pissed off that's why I closed the door too loud. I hope the two sleeping persons up there will not get awake because of me.

_I HATE YOU HIRO!_

**\m/ \m/**

  
It's already one o'clock in the afternoon and Hiro's still missong in acttion. He's really that _tired,_ huh? I'm so pissed right now. I want to wring his neck later!

**"** No problem, sis. I'll send a text message to Yukio. He has a motor, too. Besides he can't say no because you will be his _date_ later." WAM said while wiggling his eyebrows. My brother's a bit crazy sometimes.

Minutes have passed since WAM texted Yukio when we heard a motor horn.

WAM grinned at me like saying, _I told you, sis._

"Did you know that guy outside?" Jana asked while gping inside the house.

"Yeah. He's my friend, Yukio." We both went outside.

"You're so cool, Yukio! You really looked like Takahiro." Jana even pinched Yukio's cheek. He blushed instantly.

"Did I heard a rhyming of words there, Jana?" WAM then shifted his gaze to Yukio. "You're still not get used to be compared to Takahiro? You're still blushing " WAM teased while grinning. Yukio just scratched his nape while smiling.

"Wait, I'll get my purse first and off we go sp that we can come back quickly." I didn't bother to change my knee-length shorts. Hindi na ako nag-abalang magpalit ng knee-length shorts na suot ko. I decided to wear the MFS shirt that CL gave me.

"Don't forget to bring something for us!" WAM and Jana shouted as I sit at the back of Yukio's motor.

**\m/ \m/**

  
**"** Three hundred twenty-four pesos, Ma'am." The cashier smiled at me. I immediately opened my purse to get some money but Yukio stopped me.

"I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay."

"Lyric, I said I'll pay." Makulit pala 'tong si Yukio.

"But Yukio..." Yukio's a ninja because he already gave a 500-peso bill to the cashier.

"Cute couple." I feel that I blushed instantly together with Yukio because of tue cashier's compliment. I smiled awkwardly while dragging him outside National Bookstore.

"Let's go to the food court first. I'll buy some food for dinner so that I will not cook, I bet WAM and Jana's hungry right now." Yukio nodded at me while smiling. He really looked like Takahiro when he's smiling.

Just like the scene at NBS, he paid for the food I ordered. I just shook my head in defeat.

After we bought beef steak, spring rolls, chicken adobo and chopseuy, we also grabbed some coated quail eggs and siomai. I'm pretty sure that we will have a sumptuous dinner.

**\m/ \m/**

  
I can't help but to let out a poker face at arch my eyebrow as we saw WAM and Jana at the gate together with Shinree and Hiro. So, he's already at home.

I secretly rolled my eyes heavenwards when Hiro put his arms on Shin's shoulder at kissed her on the cheek. It really pisses me off.

Now, wait a minute. Why am I so pissed anyways?

Shin then opened her car window and waved at us. When the car rode off, WAM and Jana quickly went inside so it's me, Hiro and Yukio left here outside.

"Thanks for the ride, Yukio and for the free art materials and food." I lifted the plastic bags that I'm carrying.

"That would be my advance birthday gift. I have to go. Did Wolf told you about our overnight at Aleric's house? Monday's the deadline of our project."

**"** Yup. Okay, go home now." Maybe I'm still pissed off because of what I saw earlier so I tiptoed to kiss Yukio's cheek. He seemed surprised and just like when we were at the mall, he blushed in an instant.

When Yukio left, I walked past at Hiro, pretending he's not there. I'm still on a bad mood.

_"I missed you."_

I suddenly stopped walking and I almost dropped the plastic bags when Hiro spoke. My heart beats fast as I bit my lip to supressed a smile. When I calm down, I seriously looked at him. My bad mood just gone out of the blue.

And now we're both smiling when he approached me at me to get my things.

He then intertwined our hands. Here goes the familiar warmth of his hand. I remembered the first time we shook hands. WAM and Jana teased us the moment we went inside the house.

**\m/ \m/**

  
We ate an early dinner because WAM will go afterwards. Looks like we're all hungry because we finished all the food that I brought. Delicious!

I make a Hello Kitty's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Milkshake at they all love it. Maybe tomorrow I'll make Papaya Mango Choco Cheesecake. Sounds mouth-watering.

After eating our dessert, WAM prepared himself so Jana is our dshwasher. Hiro wiped the plates.

We're almost done cleaning the kitchen when we heard the voice my future boyfriend Taka. CL's calling me.

[Hello, Courtney Love! I'm on our way there, I have a surprise to all of you.] It seems like CL loves surprises. I even heard a bunch of guys singing in the background.

"Wait, why are you with some boys?"

[I'll explain later.You will be surprise. Bye!]

After 10 minutes, we heard the familiar beeping of a car.

"Oh, that's _Ate_ CL. I'll open the door." Jana volunteered.

"Oh my God!"

We startled when Jana shouted. Hiro, WAM and I ran quickly at tue front door.

"Konnichiwa!"

We were all wearing the same shocked faces because of the guys CL just brought here.

_Teru, Nob and Masack?!_

 


	14. MFS 14 (His): Pajama Party

"Wait, you're the rocker chic who sang the cover of _The_ _Beginning_ in E.R.R.O.R., am I right? We saw the vid that CL uploaded in her Youtube channel." Teruki said enthusiastically while holding Love's hands.

"You really rocked! It's a pleasure to meet you." This is Nob, giving a rock sign.

"You can be a band vocalist if you want, Lyric. Or how about a collab with MFS?" Masack asked. Seriously?

My bandmate's acting like fanboys. What happened to them? Me and Jana looked at each other. Wolf's staring at them like they are aliens. Well, they're acting so weird that's why.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks, guys. Where's Sho and H-hiroki?" Love asked when Teru finally let go of her hands.

The three of them automatically glanced at me. I gave them a warning a look.

"H-hiro and Sho? Well, Leader is on hiatus while Hiro is busy doing something." Masack said while nodding.

"Y-yes! They're both busy now." Teru added. I sighed in relief.

"Guys, can you please help me with this stuff? I'm preparing our snacks." Teru quickly went to CL to help her. Something's fishy here. Crush at first sight?

"Sure, Miss CL!" Nob and Masack added. Wait, what's with the politeness?

"Drop the formality, guys. Call me CL." CL gave them a stunning smile.

"Can I call you my Queen CL?" Teru smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like somebody here is starstruck to CL." Nob teased while grinning.

"CL is gorgeous, right Teru?" Masack wiggled his eyebrows to Teru.

"Enough of teasing guys. I'll help you so that we can finish quickly." Love took all the food and put them in the table.

I put my arm to Jana's shouder and whispered to her. "Teruki's your bias. Why don't you join them?"

Jana pouted. "Not anymore. Look at him, he's like a dog chasing _Ate_ CL."

"Doggie? Are you jealous?" I began to tease her.

"Yeah. I-i mean he's like a doggie! _Doggie_ _Teruki_ suits him, _Kuya_ Hiroki." And we both laugh like there's no tomorrow. All of the sudden, they shifted their gazes to both of us. We both gave them a peace sign.

"You're so funny, _Kuya_ Hiro." Jana's still grinning as we sat on the couch. They didn't need our help anymore because they're almost finish preparing the foods and drinks.

"You too." I tapped her on the head.

" _Kuya_ Hiro, you have four tattoos, right?" Jana asked me out of the blue.

"Hai." Too late. Only two tattoos were visible on my body because I'm using a concealer to hide my tattoos in my shoulders. Love only saw my four tattoos but she didn't bother to ask me about them.

"What's keeping you on hiding the truth to my cousin?"

"About what?" I gulped at her question.

"That you're Hiroki Moriuchi." She smiled then pinched my nose. I remember Love's always pinching my nose.

"H-how did you know?"

"You answered four where in fact, only two tattoos were visible. It's impossible that you're only copying the younger Moriuchi. Don't worry, my cousin will not get mad of you because you're hiding something from her. You have your own reasons, right?"

I smiled at her. This girl is definitely pretty smart. "Hai. I'm Hiroki Moriuchi. I'll tell them as soon as possible, maybe after the concert."

"Good! So can we have a picture together? It's a pleasure to meet an awesome person like you." We both smiled at her phone's camera.

**\m/ \m/**

  
_"Pajama Party?!"_

"You heard it right, guys. Don't worry, I already prepared your PJ's." CL shoved the paperbags to us. Wolf isn't here but Landon and Yoko came along.

Let the Pajama Party begin!

It's like an acoustic night in the living room. We sang some of our songs as CL and Jana requested. Yoko requested Love to sing also, her wish granted. Love sang _Everywhere_ by Michelle Branch while strumming the guitar.

  
_Turn it inside out so I can see_  
_The part of you that's drifting over me_  
_And when I wake you're, you're never there_  
_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_  
_You're everywhere_

She smiled at us while singing. I'm mesmerized by her at this moment.

_Just tell me how I got this far_  
_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_  
_'Cause every time I look_  
_You're never there_  
_And every time I sleep_  
_You're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_  
_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_  
_You're everything I know_  
_That makes me believe_  
_I'm not alone_  
_I'm not alone_

"Up next, my cousin Jana!" We gave her a round of applause as Love handed her guitar to her cousin.

"Alright. This song is called _Too Little, Too Late_ by Jojo."

_Come with me_  
_Stay the night_  
_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_  
_What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You take my hand_  
_And you say you've changed_  
_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_  
_Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)_

_So let me on down_  
_'Cause time has made me strong_  
_I'm starting to move on_  
_I'm gonna say this now_  
_Your chance has come and gone_  
And you know...

"Nice one, Jana baby!" Nob suddenly cheered.

_It's just too little too late_  
_a little too wrong_  
_And I can't wait_  
_But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_  
_You say you dream of my face_  
_But you don't like me_  
_You just like the chase_  
_To be real_  
_It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_

Wow. I didn't know that Jana is as good as Love when it comes to singing. They are really talented ladies.

After the song ended, we requested for more.

"Oh, I am indemand, huh? So here's another song, it's _Bleeding Love_ by Leona Lewis."

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melted to the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

"Jana baby for the win!" Nob and Masack shouted. They both sounded like fanboys.

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

"More, more, more!" We chanted once more as Jana finished singing.

"This would be my last song. Since we have chinky visitors, I'm gonna sing Utada Hikaru's _First Love_. You can slow dance if you want." Jana winked as the acapella song from her cellphone began.

Landon asked Yoko for a dance which she willingly accepted. That fast, huh?

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_  
_Nigakute setsunai kaori_  
_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_  
_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_  
_Dare wo omotterundarou_

CL and Masack are now slow dancing, too next to _Baby Gummy_ couple. Poor Teru, he's so slow.

_You are always gonna be my love_  
_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_  
_I'll remember to love you taught me how_  
_You are always gonna be the one_  
_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_  
_Atarashi uta utaeru made_

"Why don't you ask Jana for a dance while she's singing? That would be so romantic, dude. Come on!" I heard Nob saying this to Teru.

"That kiddo? No way!"

"Okay, I'll ask her then." Nob grinned but Teru grabbed his arm.

"Alright, you win Nob." Then Teru went to Jana. He didn't said anything to her, just grabbing her left hand and put it on his shoulder. He then put his hands on Jana's small waist. They looked awkwardly kawaii.

I lend my hand to Love. "May I have this dance for a second time around?" She just smiled amd nodded.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_  
_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_  
_Wasureta kunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_  
_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_  
_Anatawo omotterundarou_

We were looking at each other while smiling like idiots. I don't care, we will dance like it's our first dance.

_You will always be inside my heart_  
_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_  
_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_  
_Now and forever you are still the one_  
_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_  
_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

"Advance happy birthday, Love." I kissed her forehead as the song fades.

"Thank you _ojiisan_." She smiled sheepishly.

"Say that again or else I'll kiss you."

"You can't do that, ojiisan."

"Try me." She bit her lower lip, suppressing a smile. God, didn't she know that she's killing me? I really want to kiss her.

_You are always gonna be my love_  
_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_  
_I'll remember to love you taught me how_  
_You are always gonna be the one_  
_Mada kanashii love song_  
_Now and forever_

**\m/ \m/**

  
My two bandmates are getting along with Jana while Teru is like a dog chasing CL wherever she goes in the house, except of course on the bathroom.

"Hey, Jana baby, what's _handsome_ in your dialect?" Nob asked. Seems like they want to learn some Filipino words.

"That would be _pogi_ or _gwapo_." Jana smiled and giggled.

"I am _gwapo_?" Nob asked her.

" _Oo_!" The three of them laughed. Oo means _Yes._

"How about ugly?" Masack asked this time.

" _Pangit_."

"Oh, wait. Teru!" Teru, who's with CL handling the tray looked at them.

"You are _pangit,_ dude!" Nob and Masack shouted.

"What's _pangit?_ "

"It means handsome." Both me and Love looked at each other while grinning.

"I am handsome. I am _pangit._ Oh yeah!" We all laugh when Teru shouted. He's so gullible.

"Yeah, Doggie Teruki. You are so pangit." Jana smirked then rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, kiddo. Don't worry, you're cute." Jana blushed in an instant.

"There's a new couple here! I will ship the two of them. _#TeamJaruki!_ " Love teased them.

"But I want it to be with Queen CL! Jana's a kiddo."

"No thanks. I'm Toru Yamashita's future gorgeous wife." We burst into laughter as CL patted Teru's shoulder.

"Busted!" Nob, Masack and I shouted.

"Let's eat now!"

"Alright!"

_**_________** _

 


	15. MFS 15 (Her): Best Gift Ever

_January 18, 2016_

The Pajama Party ended at 1 AM, but still I woke up early because of class resume although it's not yet regular. I peeked the people sleeping at the living room. I'm quite surprised because Teru's already awake. Meanwhile, CL, Jana, Hiro, Nob and Masack are still sleeping. Landon and Yoko went home.

"Ohayou! Where are you going?" Teru asked.

"School. Hey, why are you so early?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm in a different environment, that's why."

"I see. Bye, I need to go now. See you around."

"Wait, can you give me a shot? With sleeping Hiro." He grinned.

"Sure!" I'm trying not to laugh because of Teru's pose while pointing sleeping Hiro.

 

"Thanks, Lyric! Take care."

**\m/ \m/**

  
At Lazaro State University.

As expected, we don't have regular classes. All my classmates were talking about One Ok Rock's concert tomorrow. I'm envious because they will go to the concert. Me? I'll stay at home even if it's my birthday. Aside from Christmas vacation stories, they are talking about the arrival of OOR today so when our breaktime comes, I immediately log in to ky Facebook account at go to P.O.O.R. (Philippine One Ok Rockers) group. There's a vid posted from OORer Iloilo because they went to the airport to see the band. When I log in to my IG account, I instantly saw Taka's post. They're already here in the Philippines!

  
I tried not to squeal. My future boyfriend is oh so handsome! That'sthe reason why I'm NBSB (No Boyfriend Since Birth) because Takahiro and I are destined to each other.

_Dream on, Lyric. Dream on._

Okay, I'll stop illusioning about him. Hoping the next time I can finally come to their concert. I'll start saving after my birthday.

Minutes passed and there's another IG notification on my tab. Now, it's Toru.

  
Excited came rushing all over me. If I could just watch their concert tomorrow, it'll be my happiest birthday ever. After I hit _like_ on Taka and Toru's posts, I put my tab on my bag as I walked to the other school building for my next subject.

I only have two subjects in the afternoon so I can come home early. I wish that CL provided some food to our _house guests._

My forehead creases because students were all over the school gate. Is their a celebrity at LSU? I quickly ran towards the gate not to nosy around there but to avoid the students' rushing by.

_"Girl, is that Hiroki Moriuchi? My gosh! They're like carbon copies!"_

_"Maybe he looked just like him. There's no any news that MY FIRST STORY's here in the Philippines aside from One Ok Rock."_

_"Who knows he's on a disguise? Come on, let's go! Maybe we could ask him for a picture."_

_"Sure!"_

Hiroki Moriuchi look-alike? One person suddenly enters my mind.

"Excuse me, you're all blocking my way!" I almost split the crowd into two until I saw _him_.

He's so laid back wearing camouflage jacket, white shirt and black pants. He is indeed Hiroki's twin brother. Kidding.

  
He flashed a sweet smile when he saw me. "Hey, Love."

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up. Your bestfriend's preparing some snacks so maybe you want to eat with us?"

"Good. Let's go?" But before I can hitch on the motor, my classmate approached me.

"Yup. He's Hiroki look-alike. That's it."

_"I told you girl, they're only carbon copies."_

_"Well, who knows? They can be twins."_

_"Let's go. You want to go to Solaire? OOR's there."_

I just shook my head after I sat at Hiro's motor.

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Hi!" Teru, Nob at Masack greeted us. I smell the sweet aroma of our snack, my tummy crumbled. Minutes later, WAM arrived together with Aleric,Yukio,Evrett and Lovise. Jana's home schooling so there's no problem on her schedule.

"You all arrived just in time. Snack's ready in just a bit." CL's looking cute today because of her simple attire. She's wearing a Pucca shirt and shorts. Her hair's in a bun so she looked like a Living Pucca . No wonder, Teru got a crush on her.

Just imagine a garden snack party. Kinda like advance birthday celebration for me. There's pizza, burger, fries, taco, street foods and overflowing non-alcohol drinks.

"Too many food, CL! Is this our last snack?" I asked while getting some fishballs.

"Let's just say, advance birthday celebration and celebration of One Ok Rock's arrival today. Have you seen Taka and Toru's IG posts?" CL gave me an iced tea, apple flavor.

"Yup! My future boyfriend's so handsome."

"Don't stake your hopes on Takahiro. I heard that she already have a girlfriend although they're not yet official. You can choose Hiroki Moriuchi, Courtney Love." I grabbed a tissue and wiped the sauce on her cheek. CL likes tacos a lot.

"And where din you get that news?"

"Secret! But it's legit, so if I were you, I'll go for younger Moriuchi."

"Sure, if you'll be on Hiroki Ikegawa. Two Courtney Loves and two Hirokis." I teased her.

"What?! That guy with an ink face? No way, Toru Yamashita's my future boyfriend and husband."

"And I belong to Takahiro Moriuchi only. End of discussion."

"No. Don't be too expectant, Courtney Love. You'll get hurt."

"Stop that!"

_"Hey Doggie Teruki, that plate is mine!"_

_"I saw it first, kiddo!"_

_"I just left it on the table to get my drink. Give me that!"_

_"Get yours kiddo, it's mine now."_

_"I hate you, Doggie Teruki!"_

We stopped teasing and glance at Teru and Jana. My cousin's attempting to get her plate from Teru but no to avail. Teru's taller than Jana so she can't reached her plate on Teru's hand even she jumped.

"Oh. Looks like a cute couple will bloom sooner or later." CL giggled while drinking her passion fruit juice.

"Even they fought like cat and dog, they still have chemistry. Remember the pajama party last night?"

"Yeah, right."

"They're cute." Hiro's already on our side. He got some coated quail eggs on my plate.

"Hey, get your own _kwek-kwek_!" I spatted him but he just laughed and get another one.

"Guys, look." CL pointed. Jana stopped getting her plate on Teru because Evrett gave her a plate with the same food like on Teru's plate.

"Love triangle, huh?" We saw that Jana accompany Evrett and they left Teru standing and frowning. Nob and Masack came to him just to teased him.

  
"Yes, Hirobabes. Exciting!" I shook my head while eating fries. Hiro already finished my coated quail eggs.

"Want some kwek-kwek?" Oh, Hiro noticed, huh?

"Yes please, _ojiisan._ "

"Love, remember what I told you?"

"That's grandfather, right? You two suit well because Courtney Love looked like an old lady sometimes." CL interferred.

"Hope you'll not ended with Toru."

"Did I say that you looked like an old lady? I'm just kidding." The three of us laughed.

Aside from overflowing snack, the members of MFS decided to have a pool party. We don't have swimming pool so they used an inflatable pool.

  
Teru took some shots. They looked cute!

  
This is a wonderful day. I will surely miss them when they go back to Japan. I took a lot of photos of them as aremembrance while CL shoot a video.

I will surely miss their company and our bonding. Especially _Hiroki Moriuchi._

**\m/ \m/**

  
_January 19, 2016_

I want to sleep more but someone's poking my face.

"It's still early...I want to sleep more..." I heard some giggles but I'm so sleepy to open my eyes.

"Love, wake up. Happy birthday!"

I'm already awake now when I heard Hiro's voice. What is he doing on my room?! I quickly sat on my bed and then I saw the smiling faces of WAM, Jana, Nov, Masack and Teru. Hiro's shooting us a vid.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou!" They all shouted. I think it means _Happy Birthday_ in Japanese.

"Thanks, guys. Early risers?" I stiffled a yawn.

"Rise and shine, Lyric-chan!" Teru greeted.

"We have a good news for you." Nob said while pointing at me.

"As well as bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" Si Masack naman 'yan.

"Bad news first." I rubbed my eys and combed my hair using my hands.

They al encircled me at the bed. "Bad news, Tito at Tita will not make it on your birthday because they're still on their conference, _Ate_ Lyric." Jana informed.

"I understand. So what's the good news?"

"The good news is..." Insert Hiro's suspense voice here, with the video cam still on me.

"WE WILL ALL GO TO ONE OK ROCK CONCERT!" They all shouted again while showing me some tickets.

I am dumbfounded for seconds until I finally understood what they just said.

"Oh my freakin' goodness!" Seems like I'm gonna see Taka, Toru, Ryota and Tomoya personally.

"Sounds good right sis? You're gonna see your fantasy Taka!" Here goes my naughty brother again.

"Okay, okay! Okay I'm gonna take a bath now then I'll prepare our breakfast." I stood up and do some stretching.

"We will make our breakfast so no need to worry, Love." Hiro turned off the video cam then patted my head.

"I will help them, _Ate_ Lyric. Let's go to the kitchen, guys." Jana went out of the room first then the others automatically go with her except for Hiro.

"How does it feel? You will meet your future boyfriend later." Hiro grinned.

"Thrilled! I'm so excited. Thank you." I smiled as a went to him and hugged him excitedly. I even kissed him on a cheek. We're both startled aterwards.

"I'll go downstairs to help them preparing our breakfast." Hiro smiled awkwardly while scratching his nape.

"S-sure. I'll take a bath now." I amost ran to the bathroom and closed the door quckly. I leaned on the bathroom door to calm myself. My heart's beating so fast.

**\m/ \m/**

  
After breakfast, Hiro drove me to LSU. WAM's with Yukio's motorbecause they dropped at the house earlier. I even let them eat breakfast. I thanked them for the gifts they gave to me.

Nob, Masack and Teru cleaned the kitchen. My freakin' goodness, band members of MY FIRST STORY were washing the dishes, wiping the plates and cleaning the table.

When we arrived at LSU, we're a scene stealer because of Hiro's face. I don't why he didn't wear a cap or even a face mask.

"I'll fetch you later, okay? Just text me." I nodded at him. WAM and the rest of the gang went inside the school.

When entering y room, my classmates automatically sing a Happy Birthday song. It's raining gifts also. Even though I don't mingle that much at them, my classmates are all nice to me.

We have an early dismissal because my Prof. will watch the concert. They're glad because I can also attend, One Ok Rock concert is best birthday gift. 

 

**\m/ \m/**

  
**"** Happy birthday, _Ate_ Lyric!" WAM and Jana greeted me again as they handling me their gifts.

I received a customized OOR shirt from WAM, he designed it himself. It's chibi version of me with OOR. So kawaii! CD's of OOR' past albums were Jana's gift. She sad that she ordered the CD's online.

**4PM.**

See? We're not that excited because we're all with our best rockin' attirr now. Wore the shirt that my brother gave me. As usual, I have a _Taka looked alike get up,_ hoping he will notice me. All our tickets are VP 1 Standing, even CL.

"Let's go?"

We decided to commute. The three (Nob, Masack and Teru) were all excited because it's their first time to ride on a tricycle as we ride outside the subdivision.

**Mall Of Asia Arena.**

Too many people are already here because it's One Ok Rock's first ever concert in the Philippines. I really feel the adrenalin rush! The four guys (MFS) are wearing their disguise because who knows the people will go to them if they knew that they are MFS members. So theynall wear face mask, ike Kaneki of Tokyo Ghoul. They're so cool so they still attract some attention.

I met a lot of P.O.O.R. members like Aira, Jackie, Leah at Jerome. At first, they're staring at Hiro. Good thing they didn't asked me if he is Hiroki Moriuchi.

  
I knew from them that they aready met OOR yesterday and it's such an unforgettable experience because they had the chance to took some pictures with them. Taka, Toru, Ryota and Tomoya were all nice persons. I agree to this because even they're already famous, they're still down to earth.

The gates opened at 7 PM, so we're all excited. I already feel the concert vibe as we heard Taka do the sound checing. Leader Toru is really good at playing guitar.

 

  
Because we're all VIP 1 Standing, we're almost near at the stage. I feel like I'm on a dreaming state as Taka started to sing, particularly from their 35 XXXV album.

"Rock on Taka!" I shouted as Taka went near where we're standing. I almost fainted as he smiled at me then shifted his glance at Hiro. He's so handsome in person!

Meanwhile, the girls beside me were cheerin so loudly for Toru, he's so handsome and tall too. Ryota is oozing with awesomeness because of his bass prowess and exposed abs. Tomoya's good at beating drums. He wears a cute facial expression too when he smiles.

We fished out our cellphones as Taka requested, they're performing _Heartache_ now. This song is really LSS.

  
I glanced at Hiro when he held my right hand, my cellphone's in my left. He's just looking at the stage at sing along while holding his phone. I squeezed his hand in return.

Like any concert, OOR had their encore because the audience requested and shouted, "We want more!"

Time flies when you're having fun. Two hours had passed and the concert ended. As usual, Taka took a vid of the audence, I hope they included us in the vid. They also show the concert banner when we wrote our greetings earlier. Taka promised that they will come back.

After they made their final bow, Tomoya went to the mic stand an shouted, "Mahal kita!" that's why the audience went totally crazy. We all love you too, OOR!

**\** **m/ \m/**

  
"Oh my gosh, my future hubby's really good at playing guitar!" Fangirling mode CL squealed after the concert. We're still here at the arena because Hiro needs to talk tomsome PULP steff.

"As well as my future boyfriend. Total package indeed!" I smiled so wide at her.

"I told you, don't be so hopeful at Takahiro. He has a girlfriend already. Thank heavens, Toruloves still single. We are destined to each other."

"Okay, okay CL. Dream on. It's free." I teased. I saw Hiro's approaching us.

"Me and Toru will make that dream come true!" My bestfriend's really determinate. Okay, I'll support her craziness.

"Let's go to the backstage." When Hiro came back, he's with two PULP staff.

"Happy birthday, Miss Lyric. You are indeed lucky because your birthday is the same as One Ok Rock's concert." One of the staff greeted me.

"Come follow me." The other staff said.

"Let's go!" And off we go to the backstage. I wonder what will happen next?

When we're at the front door, the PULP staff talked to us, especially to me. "Open the door, Miss Lyric." I gavr him a polite but nervous smile. I took a heavy breath and opemed the door.

I put my hands on my mouth because of the surprise.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..." The four of them are wearing birthday hats while Takahiro is carrying a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, Dear Lyric, happy birthday to you!" Taka's really good at sinnging because he can sing even the highest notes.

I can't control my tears anymore when I saw Mama and Papa and hugged me. Also inside the room were Landon and Yoko, Shinree with her buds, and WAM's close friends. But I was surprised on a certain person who' smiling widely at me.

"Hiroki Ikegawa?"

"The one and only. Happy birthday rocker chic!" He hugged me afterwards. He's laughing after the hug session when Hiro cleared his throat. "Oops, someone's jealous. Don't worry Hiro, she's all yours. I already gave my heart to a special girl."

_What?_

"Hiroki Ikegawa of Crossfaith, OMG!" We laughed as Jana hugged Hiroki. Meanwhile, Teru's annoyed face is clearly visible. Something's fishy is going on here.

"Because it's my bestfriend's debut, we will have 18 rockers, I mean roses of course." CL happily pulled me in front of them. Then Papa started to dance with me while Jana is singing _Enchanted_ and Evrett is the guitarist. He's using Toru's guitar.

I want to cry again because of too much happiness. After Papa, WAM danced with me, then OOR mems, Landon, Hiroki of Crossfaith, MFS mems, Shinree's three buds Jacob, Oscar at Bruno, WAM's close friends Aleric, Evrett at Yukio. Toru replaced Ev as guitarist.

"May I have the honor to be your last dance?" I nodded at him, suppressing my giggle. The people are starting to tease us while we're dancing.

"Happy birthday again, Courtney Love Rodriguez." Then he planted a kiss on my forehead.

They're asking for a birthday speech so I obliged. "Thank you so much for tus unfortettable debut. I feel like I'm in cloud nine! You guys are the best! Thanks Mama and Papa, you know how much I love you. To One Ok Rock, arigatou for making this dream come true! Keep on rocking and inspiring us through your music." They clapped joyously at my speech afterwards.

Hiro then came in front with Toru's guitar. "This is the first OPM song that I learned. This is for you, my rocker chic." He smiled and winked at me.

  
_Labis ako'y nahuhumaling_  
_Sabik sa bawat sandaling_  
_Ika'y makapiling_

_Giliw, hayaang lumapit_  
_Huwag mo sanang ipagkait_  
_Malas ang langit_

_Anong nadarama_  
_Tuwing makikita kang dumarating_  
_Tuliro, 'di malaman ang gagawin at_  
_Walang sinumang makapipigil sa akin_  
_At wala nang ibang makapagbabago ng aking isip sa 'yo (hay)_

_Tuliro_ is the tite of the song he's singing, one of my _Spongecola's_ fave song!

_Wari, 'di ko na malimot_  
_Mga galaw at kilos mo_  
_Sa aking pagtulog_

_At sa panaginip, ika'y mamalagi_  
_At 'di na muling malulumbay_  
_Sa aking paggising_

_Ano'ng nadarama_  
_Tuwing makikita kang dumarating_  
_Tuliro, 'di malaman ang gagawin at_  
_Walang sinumang makapipigil sa akin_  
_At wala nang ibang makapagbabago ng aking isip sa 'yo_

"Nice one Hiro!" Cheer nina Teru, Nob at Masack sa kanya.

_Anong nadarama_

"Hiro likes you, Lyric. That's a fact." Hiroki teased me. He's so handsome in person. His dreadlocks rock! "Wait." He's getting something from his pocket. "Can you give this to Courtney Love? I mean, to your bestfriend?"

"Where did you get it?" So all along, CL's missing Pucca keychain that I gave to her when we were ten years old is in Hiroki's possession.

"She dropped it in a nearby store when she was in Japan. I haven't got the chance to give it back to her." I remember that I got a little angry at CL because she lost the keychain.

I smiled at him. "I think, you should be the one to give it to her." My Hiroki-CL is shipping!

"Sure, but not now. She's too mesmerized to my friend, Toru."

An _o'ng nadarama_  
_Gayong sa isip ko'y hindi ka maalis_  
_Tuliro, 'di malaman ang gagawin at_  
_Walang sinumang makapipigil sa akin_  
_At wala nang ibang makapagbabago ng aking isip sa 'yo_

_Anong nadarama_  
_Ngayon at nandirito ka sa aking tabi_  
_Tuliro, 'di malaman ang gagawin at_  
_Walang sinumang makapipigil sa akin_  
_At wala nang ibang makapagbabago ng aking isip sa 'yo_

_Tuliro..._

**\m/ \m/**

  
It's almost midnight when we head back home. We're all energy-drained but we're all happy. One Ok Rock is the best! This is my best birthday so far. But I'm still waiting for Hiro to tell me something...

While all the people in the house are already fast asleep, I went outside to the garden. Still not getting over to OOR fever especially when Taka talked to me. One on one.

I almost startled when someone sat beside me. "Why you're still awake?" It's Hiro. He's carrying a bottle of pink champagne and two wine glasses.

"I'm still thrilled by the fact that I watched OOR's concert. Thanks for your efforts."

"Cheers to that!" He gave the glass with champagne.

"Cheers!" We both drank our champagne.

"Hey, Love. I need to tell you something..." This is it.

"W-what?"

"I'm...I'm Hiroki Moriuchi. Sorry for keeping secrets." He's looking at the stars while confessing.

"I know." I smiled as I looked above. "Since the day that I saw your tattoos."

He told me the reason about hiding his identity is because he wants to  
be a normal person, far from Hiroki Moriuchi who's the vocalist of MY FIRST STORY that many people idolizes. I understand him because I will definitely do the same if I were in his shoes.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you so much for everything, Hiroki." I looked at him but he's still looking at the starry sky. "You made my debut so memorable. I couldn't ask for more. Best gift ever." I feel the urge to kiss him on a cheek like saying thank you to him but he suddenly face me.

My eyes almost went out of my sockets as our lips met. He's my freakin' first kiss! Feeling embarassed, I instantly moved away from him. He stood up and offer his hand. "Can we dance like it's our last dance, Love?"

I stood up also and nodded at him. He pulled memon my waist while I'm holding to his shoulders.

_All my problems they will run away from you and I see_  
_All the angels sit and stare at you_  
_You are everything but not today_

_I'm so down and out 'cause_  
_something is wrong without you_  
_When you're not around_  
_Just shadows and rain fall_  
_Wait till tomorrow_  
_I'll wait_

_Just wanna be with you_  
_Only you_  
_Always you_  
_You're so beautiful to_  
_me It's true_  
_Amazed by you_  
_I think I'm falling_

Oh my God. That song is _All Mine_ by _One Ok Rock._

_All my worries they just sleep in late, lying next to you_  
_But I fall to pieces and crumble away_  
_Today nothing works_

_I'm so down and out_  
_'cause something is wrong without you_  
_When you're not around_  
_Just shadows and rain fall_  
_Wait till tomorrow_  
_Can't wait_

_Just wanna be with you_  
_Only you_  
_Always you_  
_You're so beautiful to_  
_me It's true_  
_Amazed by you_  
_I think I'm falling_

_Am I falling for him too?_ For just a little time I spemt with him, I tend to know him more and more.

_Falling with you_  
_Only you_  
_Always you_  
_You're so beautiful to_  
_me It's true_  
_Amazed by you_  
_I know I'm falling_

He sighed and asked me. "C-can I kiss you?"

I didn't utter a single word.

"Silence means yes." He cupped my face and kissed me so tender. His kiss is so freakin' sweet that it makes me go crazy. I automatically put my hands on his neck as he deepened the kiss.

I'm almost ran out of breath when our lips parted.

"Champagne lips." He grinned that's why I playfully slapped him.

"I'm a lousy kisser."

"It's your first time and I'm so damn lucky. I want to ask you again." He pulled me on my waist.

"About what?"

"Courtney Love Rodriguez, will you wait for me?"

Instead of answering him, I pulled him closer to give him a kiss. I feel him smiling before responding to my kiss. I didn't know that kiss could be this addictive.

_I will wait for you, Hiroki Moriuchi. You'll bring my heart with you_.

________


	16. MFS 16 (His): Her Promise

 

I'm grinning like an idiot while watching Love do the dishes. She's not aware that I'm just right behind her. Maybe she thought I hang out with the guys at the living room or maybe in the garden.

I remembered our first kiss in the garden. I knew right then that I'm her first kiss, it's so flattering on my part 'cause I wanted to be her first. I felt relieved that she didn't get mad at me for hiding my true identity. That moment felt so right, so unforgettable. I like her even more.

She startled as I hugged her from behind. I sniffed her neck, she's wearing Prada Candy perfume again. "I really love your smell. So addictive."

She stopped washing the dishes to turn around and look at me. "Space, please. Somebody might see us." She grinned and pinched my nose.

I pulled her closer. "They're all in the garden watching the stars and jamming so no worries." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"That's why you're sneaking, huh?" She kissed me on the cheek.

"Naughty girl. I'll help you clean the kitchen. I don't know but I missed you already." I kissed her on the forehead before I let go.

"Maybe you're still hungry from our dinner that's why you're saying crazy things, _ojiisan._ " She's teasing me again.

"I'm only 22, so I'm not that old. You just want me to kiss you, huh?" Now, it's my turn to tease her.

"N-no way. I'm just trolling you." I grinned because she's blushing.

"Honestly, I really want to kiss you until we're both senseless. In due time." I winked as I help her by wiping the plates and glasses.

**\m/ \m/**

**"** _Kuya_ Hiro, 5 days to go until your birthday. Any plans?" Jana asked. We're all here in the garden. Eating, jamming and stargazing.

"Plans? I just want to spend my birthday with all of you. I'm afraid Nori will call anytime and tell us to return to Japan."

"We can start celebrating tomorrow until your birthday comes, _Pareng_ Hiro." Wolfgang suggested.

"Good idea! Just in case you'll need to go back to Japan, we celebrated already!"

"What is this kiddo saying?" Teru asked me while strumming the guitar. Jana just rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"We're gonna celebrate my birthday starting tomorrow."

"Good idea." Nob nodded.

"Sure! It'll be fun." Masack added and gave me a high five.

"Alright!"

We continue our jamming and stargazing until midnight.

**\m/ \m/**

"Hey, Teru. You should carry Jana. She already fell asleep." We're ready to go back inside the house but Jana fell asleep.

"Why would I carry that kiddo? Just carry her, Nob." Teru complained. I shook my head, hard-headed Teruki.

"You're near to Jana baby so you're the one who's supposed to bring her inside." The two of them quickly headed inside. So it's me, Love, Teru and Jana outside.

"Okay, I'll carry this brat kiddo. As if I have a choice." He went to Jana and carefully lifted her and immediately went inside.

"Teruki's so cute. I ship him with my cousin." Love giggled as we walked towards the house.

"You bet. I like their everyday love quarrel." We both laugh with my exaggeration as I put my arms in her shoulder.

The house is quiet already. Maybe they're all inside the room. My three band members will sleep in the guestroom.

"Goodnight, Love." I pulled Love to give her a forehead kiss.

"Dream of me, Hiroki." She kissed me on the tip of my nose. Why this girl is so sweet?

"Now, go inside before I crash my lips on you." I grinned as I lose my grip on her but she pulled me. Our faces were only inches away.

"Can't resist me, huh? You need to be punished." Before I can utter a word, she is already kissing me.

"Why so naughty, Love?" I pinched her nose afterwards.

"That would be our last kiss. Court me first. Don't worry, I'll wait for you Hiroki Moriuchi." She kissed me on the cheek as she let go of me.

Just in time, her bedroom door sprung open as we both looked at the blushing Teru. What the heck happened inside?

"G-goodnight." Teru immediately opened the guestroom door.

Love and I just looked at each other and shrugged.

**\m/ \m/**

Just like before, I fetch Love to and from her school. Her parents told me to take care of her. They will come back at the day before my birthday.

As always, Teru and Jana always clashed at each other. Lover's quarrel everyday.

Damn. I will miss Love, Wolfgang and Jana when we come back to Japan. I promise to keep in touch with them.

And I will keep her promise.

She will wait until the right time comes.


	17. MFS 17 (Her): MFS Jamming at E.R.R.O.R.

_January 21, 2016_

I'm having this so-called PCD (Post Concert Depression) after OOR's concert. I'm so overwhelmed that they all followed me back on Instagram. Even Hiroki of Crossfaith followed me too. Taka and Toru liked my recent post. Tatsuya Amano accepted my friend request, I can't add Hiroki, Kenta and Terufumi anymore. They so lazy confirming too much friend request that's why it's a pending. I hope OOR come back soon!

_Hey, Taka liked my ig post!_

_Toru liked my ig post too!_

_Tatsuya Amano accepted my friend request!_

Another thing, this is the first day of Hiroki's birthday celebration. After I send a text message to CL about our plan, she rushed to our house right away. Just right on time because me and Hiro just came home from LSU when she arrived. 

"We're going to celebrate Hirobabes' birthday at E.R.R.O.R. and you can play now as MY FIRST STORY band." We already told her the truth.

"Alright! Rock on! I'm excited." Teru strummed his guitar.

"Me too!" Nob mimicked while playing imaginary bass.

"Me three!" Masack tapped his legs, as if playing the drums.

"It'll be great! I wish _Kuya Hiroki Ikegawa's_ still in the Philippines so that you can jam with him." Jana giggled. It can be!

"That girly ink guy? I doubt it. Maybe he left with OOR." CL said while raising her brow.

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_

They all looked at me when my phone rang. I smiled widely when I saw the caller. I distance myself from them, I sat down at the stairs.

"Hello, Hiroki!"

[Hey there, Lyric. How are you?]

"Pretty fine. We're just planning Hiro's birthday. You're still here in the Philippines? I thought you already left with OOR."

[I decided to extend may stay here. Where's the celebration? Can I come?]

"Sure! It will be held at CL's resto bar, E.R.R.O.R. The celebration will start later up to the 25th."

[Thanks, but don't tell them that I will come, okay?]

"Okie dokie. Thanks Hiroki."

[See you guys later! Bye.]

"Bye."

I'm still smiling when I go back to the living room.

"Who called you, _Ate_ Lyric?" Jana suddenly asked.

"An old friend. Just checking on me." I smiled at her. Meanwhile, Hiro's got a frown face when I sat beside him.

"What happened to your face? Smile!" I pinched his both cheeks so that he will look like he's smiling.

"Who called you?"

"Just a friend." I also smiled at him and whispered. "Don't be jealous. You're cute when you're jealous."

"Okay." When our housemates are not looking at us, Hiro simply kissed me on my hair.

"Hokage moves." I teased him. He's also holding my hand under a throw pillow.

"I just love holding your hand." He whispered.

"Guys! I dreamt last night that Toru kissed me. Oh my God, I thought it's real because I felt his lips when I woke up." Teru suddenly choked while eating Pringles.

Hiro and I looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked me and I nodded. Well, we already have an idea why Teru's blushing when he went out of my room last night.

"Dream is the opposite of reality, Jana. Don't be so hopeful because I'm the gorgeous future wife of Toru Yamashita." CL's so determinate.

"Okay, fine. Atleast even in my dream, Toru kissed me." Jana squealed as I shook my head.

"I have to go. See you at E.R.R.O.R. later!"

"Bye _Ate_ CL!"

Teru accompany CL at the gate. Lovestruck spotted.

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Wow. You guys looked so handsome tonight." I praised the MFS members. Looks like they're gonna perform on their first major concert here in the Philippines.

"Domo arigatou!" I chuckled as they all bow down at me.

"Let's go?" We don't have to worry on our transpo because there's a coaster that will fetch us courtesy of CL. Hiro doesn't need to drive his motor. My bestfriend also decided that MFS will stay at Dualan's ancestral house besides our house. No one occupies the house but it's maintained by their housekeeper every weekend.

"Let's go!"

**At E.R.R.O.R.**

Although it's Thursday night, a lot of people were already occupying the place. I don't know if they're aware about MFS will perform later because CL didn't put the band's name on the sched of bands performing tonight. Interglot and Dark A.U.RA. are the guest bands.

We arrived just in time as Interglot starts to perform. They have twins in the band, Danrelle the vocalist and Danyele the guitarist.

"Rockin' evening, E.R.R.O.R.! Our first song for tonight, _I Like It Like That_!" The audience gave them a round of applause.

_Let's get it on, yeah, y'all can come along_  
_Everybody drinks on me, bought out the bar_  
_Just to feel like I'm a star, now I'm thanking the academy_  
_Missed my ride home, lost my iPhone_  
_I wouldn't have it any other way_  
_If you're with me let me hear you say_

_I like it like that!_  
_Hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off_  
_I like it like that!_  
_Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_  
_Oh, everybody_  
_Sing it right back, I like it like that!_  
_(I like it like that, I like it like that)_

We're all headbanging at the song, even the MFS. I bet they knew the song.

"Awesome band, right?" I asked them and they all nodded.

After Interglot's three-song performance, here comes the all girl band Dark A.U.R.A. There's also have a twin member like Interglot.

"Wanna rock some more?" And all the people shouted, "Yeah!"

"Alright! Our first song is called _Fully Alive_."

_Telling Layla's story spoken_  
_'Bout how all her bones are broken_  
_Hammers fall on all the pieces_  
_Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive_  
_More than most_  
_Ready to smile and love life_  
_Fully alive and she knows_  
_How to believe in futures_

They really rocked the house down! Girl power!

"Wow. They're all amazing!" Masack exclaimed.

"And they're all gorgeous. But no one beats my Queen CL." Teruki added. Talking about lovestrucked here.

"Oh my gosh. Why there are some people who act like a dog chasing people who didn't like them in return." Jana whispered but shaking her head.

"What did you say, Kiddo?"

"Nevermind, Doggie Teruki." She rolled her eyes heavenwards. I think I'm the nicest among my cousins.

Before Dark A.U.R.A. finished their performance, CL approached us. She's really gorgeous even without too much make-up and with her unmade hair. She's wearing a lacy red dress and heels.

"Hi! Be ready MFS, you're next." The four of them nodded at her.

"We'll go backstage, okay. Catch you later." Hiro kissed me in the forehead and the teasing starts.

"Are you ready for our surprise guest band for tonight? Here's MY FIRST STORY for you!" The people inside E.R.R.O.R. went crazy as the four of them went onstage.

After their brief introduction, they start rockin' the house.

_I didn't know why I came so far_  
_Was I blind or did I know this wrong path_  
_Ahead of my way you walked a ways_  
_That day I just go so sick of it_  
_Run away run away from the day I gave up can't see you no more!_

_Are you ready Go!! Face your desire!_  
_What will I see?_  
_Today I wont let you down!_  
_Are you ready Go!! Face my weekness!_  
_I see your smiling face._  
_Tomorrow is a brand new day you know!_

Good thing that they choose a full English song for tonight. If I'm not mistaken, _Caling You_ is the title of the song.

"More, more, more!"

"Aishiteru Hiroki!"

"Awesome!"

The people chant after their first song.

"Alright! Here's our next song called _Deserved_!"

_You feel what only you can feel_  
_Stand up for yourself!!_  
_You've finally woken up if only just to prove!!_

_Komerareta omoi wa yuruganu mono to naru!_  
_Kizutsuita to shite mo_  
_Screaming out now!_

_Sonzai to tooi mirai mae ni shite_  
_Kasanari atta kagirareta naka de_  
_Yes you are, Yes I am_  
_Only have one life to live_  
_Make your way! Before your life is over!!_

While MFS is performing, I notice a guy who's wearing all-black with dreadlocks hair. So he's here already!

"Look, there's Hiroki! Let's go to him!"

"What is he doing here?"

"Of course he wants to watch the show tonight." I rolled my eyes at her while pulling her into the bar counter. We stop abruptly when a girl approach him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." CL raised a brow. Uh-oh.

"Mitch the bi...You know."

"Learn from me, Courtney Love." We walked towards them. We even heard their conversation.

"Are you alone? Well, obviously." Mitch flirtatiously asked while circling her finger on the glass rim.

Hiroki already saw us but he's acting cool on Mitch. "I'm actually waiting for my girlfriend." I almost laughed hard. Girlfriend, huh? Well I ship them both.

"Oh? Too bad that I'm not your girlfriend. But we can flirt a little while you wait for her." I almost rolled my eyes when Mitch held Hiroki's collar.

"Not bad 'cause my Queen's already here."

"Where?"

Before Hiroki can answer, CL interupted them. "Stop flirting with my man, Mitch." It sounded bi*** to me. CL can be mean sometimes.

"Oh h-hi there, CL. What are you doing here?" Mitch suddenly feel nervous when she saw us.

"Got some amnesia? Well, I'm just the owner of this rockin' resto-bar and that guy that you're flirting a while ago." She smirked at her.

"S-sorry. I have to go, my friends are waiting at that table." Mitch immediately went off. She almost stumble because she's in a hurry.

"What a show. Hiroki and CL for the win!" I cheerfully said at them.

"So, you're still here, huh?" CL asked.

"Yeah. Just wanna have a good time before I leave." He dranked his drink straight.

"Jagerbomb?"

"Yes, my Queen." He smiled. Oh my, I really ship them!

"Colt, give us some Jagerbomb and pink champagne for Courtney Love."

"Right away, Ma'am CL."

We all gaze at the stage as MY FIRST STORY sings their last song for tonight. "This one's called _Still_."

_Afraid that if you turned away_  
_But this heartache tonight_  
_This can't be forever_  
_The raining hold me now_  
_So no way to talk to you_  
_Anyone tell me how can i talk to you_  
_Dou suru koto mo dekizu ni for you for you_

_Cause I know_  
_Nani wo shite itatte kimi ga kanarazu ite_  
_Umaku ienaikedo iwanakya_  
_Tsutawaru koto sae nai_

They really rocked the E.R.R.O.R. tonight! This is just the beginning of my future boyfriend's birthday celebration.

__________

 


	18. MFS 18 (His): Humble Vocalist

_January 22, 2016_

Our last night's performance at E.R.R.O.R. was a blast! We felt the hype and support of the crowd. I'm surprised that they knew our songs and sang along with us. Wish that Leader Sho's here so he can witness the power of Storytellers.

CL kept on insisting on giving us _"talent fee"_ but she said that it's just a tip because some of the foreign customers like our performance. But this is too much. We already have free food and lodge (we are staying now at CL's ancestral house), all of us including Love, Wolf and Jana slept altogether. They brought some extra clothes because she still needs to go to school tomorrow.

"Good morning, love birds!" I heard Love saying at the couple in the living room. CL and Hiroki woke up earlier than all of us.

"Error 404: Love birds not found." CL rolled her eyes while Love giggled.

"Anyways, bye for now. School time."

"You'll not eat breakfast, Courtney Love?"

"I'll eat later at the cafeteria. Let's go Hiro."

"Sayonara." I waved at the two as we headed to the door.

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Oh no. Your fans are waiting." Love grinned because there are lots of students, specially girls waiting at the school gate.

_"Hiroki and Lyric! They're here!"_

_"Let's take a picture with them and autograph!"_

_"Such a cute couple!"_

_"They look good at each other. Rocker guy and rocker chic!"_

"Wow, my future boyfriend is so famous here. Don't worry, I'm not jealous." We both smiled as I wrapped my arms around Love's.

Poster and notebook signing, even their cellphone cases, picture taking, talking to them - these are all that's happening right now. They even requested to sit in Love's classes so I obligued. I want to see how Love perform in her class.

I'm impressed. Love is not an ordinary student. She's witty and she even got a perfect score in their surprise quiz. She's really a poet, too. I love how she read a few lines from Shakespeare's works.

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_  
_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_  
_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Time flies so fast that we're heading now to the cafeteria because it's lunchbreak. Like the scene earlier, we are surrounded by lots of students asking for autographs and picture-taking.

"Guys, since it's Friday, can you come over E.R.R.O.R.? We will perform later." Yeah, I get this chance to invite them to our gig.

"Sure! Thank God it's Friday!"

"Thank you so much Hiro for being an accomodating person. We love you even more!"

"You're so humble. Domo arigatou." I was touched as they all bow down to me.

"You're welcome. See you guys later."

Since it's Friday, Love has only two subjects in her afternoon class so we went home early. Good timing because we have plenty of time to rehearse with my bandmates.

**\m/ \m/**

  
_"Hey, that's mine!"_

_"Get another juice, Kiddo."_

_"You get your another juice, Doggie Teruki."_

_"Nah." Teru sipped the juice._

_"I really hate you!"_

_"Thanks, Kiddo."_

So this is what the shouting is all about. We almost herad them at the gate earlier.

"LQ's happening right now." Love grinned.

"Yeah right, Love."

"Good thing you're both here early. CL said that we can rehearse in E.R.R.O.R." Nob gave us this good news.

"I'll go with you. I can help you with the sound check." Another Hiro volunteered.

"Sure! That's an honor, Hiro." We both grinned at each other.

"Just bring extra shirts. Jana and I will go later." Love added.

"Okay, but I'll surely miss you." I teased.

"Get a room, please." Teru groaned.

"You're just envious." Jana whispered but loud enough to be heard.

"Pack your things, guys. We're going to E.R.R.O.R." We heard the horn of the coaster outside.

At E.R.R.O.R.

Thanks to Hiro's help with the sound checking. We've been practicing for two hours now so we take a short break. CL's staff brought us some food and drinks.

"Don't get too exhausted guys. You can do that later on, okay? By the way, awesome sounds." CL reminded us. She just came here from a business meeting. She's a very busy lady, huh?

"Yeah. Thanks to Hiro. He helped us.

"So, are you ready to rock the house down?"

"Yeah!" We all said in unison.

"Good. It's Jana's birthday today so might as well give her a surprise song."

"No problem!"

We resume our rehearsal and take a good rest afterwards.

**7PM**

E.R.R.O.R. is already jam-packed, it's Friday night so no need to be surprised. Love and Jana just came in, and Wolf together with his friends after half an hour. Landon and Yoko also came together with Lovise.

"Nice dress, Jana." 

"Thanks, _Kuya_ Hiro." She blushed a bit.

We were the last to perform. Saved the best for last, so they say. The first band for tonight is H2O, a band from Love's school followed by Exi(s)t. 

The crowd became wild as Black Stones and Guys In Plaid Shirt performed. They even collab to a certain song. The combination of their vocals is freakin' awesome. That's Khaki, Jager and Graysen.

"Are you guys ready for our last performer for tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"Here they are again, MY FIRST STORY!"

"Thank you guys for coming tonight. We dedicate our first song to a special friend. Happy birthday, Jana. This song is called _Gift._ "

_I will accept my life_  
_I even opened the door earlier with no hesitation..._  
_Will I be able to laugh from the bottom of my heart if I know the significance?_

_No matter the day, it will continue_  
_Look I pass through it_  
_No doubts or shadows_  
_I can see dream_  
_I won't give up_  
_I will use this gift to see the world now!! Right now_  
_I want to get everything_

_"_ Thank you, _Kuya_ Hiro!" Jana shouted. They're right in front of us.

We sing four more songs as the audience requested. As we finished our performance, Colt brought a cake to the stage together with Jana.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Dear Jana...happy birthday to you!" Jana's teary-eyed while blowing the 17 candles.

"Any wish?"

She thought for a while. "Birthday greetings from One Ok Rock, especially Toru!"

After she said her birthday wish, the projector opened with One Ok Rock on screen! They sang Happy Birthday again to Jana.

"Happy birthday Jana. One more year and you'll be a grown up lady. Stay cool and awesome. Thank you for supporting our music." Toru-sama's deep, manly voice makes the audience awe.

"Happy birthday Jana! Rock and roll!" Ryota-sama and Tomoya-sama shouted.

"Happy birthday, cute girl Jana! Hi Lyric! Take care of my brother." That's my brother grinning at the screen.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Jana was indeed surprised for her birthday wish was immediately granted.

 

**\m/ \m/**

We're here outside E.R.R.O.R. as we waited for CL and Love. There's a _balut_ vendor shouting so the three, curious as they are, approached him.

"What's that?"

"That's _balut_ and _penoy._ Wanna try?"

"That's weird eggs." Teru grimaced.

"Duh.. _Manong,_ give me some _penoy._ They don't eat _balut_ anyways." Jana said.

"Hey, I want to try that _balut._ It maybe looked weird but there's no harm in trying." Hiro interjected.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. " _Manong,_ I'll buy some _balut_ _,_ too"

My bandmates are so crazy that they even tpok a photo with the _balut_ vendor.

"What's the commotion there?" CL asked as they exited the resto-bar.

"Nothing. We bought some _b_ _alut_ and _penoy._ "

" _Balut?_ Give me some!"

"You eat _balut?_ " Teru's face is so epic.

"Of course!"

"Wow!" They all jaw-dropped as CL began to eat.

"I have a challenge, guys. If any one of you will eat two pieces of _balut,_ CL will give you a kiss."

"Challenge accepted. I'll give him a kiss on the lips because I'm pretty sure that no one will eat that."

Yeah, nobody dared except for...

"Tastes good." Hiro ate two _balut_ that fast! Then gulped some Jagermeister.

"Nice one, Hiroki! So, CL? Are you ready to do the dare?" Love teased her bestfriend.

"Hey. No need to do that, it's okay." Hiro said while scratching his nape.

"Oh my God..."

We were all jaw-dropped again as CL grabbed Hiro's collar to kiss him. Lucky him!

"Alright! My Hiro-L is shipping!" Love giggled then give me a high five.

What a great night! 'Til tomorrow!

_____________

 

**_mangkunifroggy speaks: 7 chapters to go 'til Epilogue_ **

 


	19. MFS 19 (Her): Little Miss Stalker

_January 23, 2016_

"Because of the _balut_..." I'm giggling while teasing CL.

"It's just a kiss." She said nonchalantly while sipping her coffee. We're having our sumptuous breakfast right now courtesy of Chef Vinci.

"Just a kiss on a lips in the moonlight." I sang while munching my waffles.

"No big deal, Courtney Love."

"Yeah. But it's your first kiss." They all stopped eating and looked at me. Hiroki Ikegawa pretended that he didn't heard what I just said and continue eating his breakfast.

"So?" My bestfriend raised me a brow.

" _So?_ " I mimicked her. "That's memorable! Besides, I'm a Hiro-L shipper."

"Whatever."

"They say that first kiss is sweet." Nob said while drinking coffee.

"Agree to that." Masack agreed.

Hiro and I looked at each other. He winked at me so I gave him a wide eye.

"That's right! Toru's got sweet lips even in my dreams." Jana giggled after drinking her fresh orange juice.Teru choked while eating.

Hiro glanced at me again. We have the same thinking of what happened last time.

"It's an honor to be your first kiss, My Queen." Well, metal ninja reacted now, huh?

"It's just a kiss." CL, for the second time around.

"But it's your first kiss." Hiroki Ikegawa copied my line earlier.  

CL blushed that's why I teased her more.

We stopped teasing when the doorbell rang.

"Let me." Hiro stood up to open the door.

"Hi future boyfriend! I brought you some breakfast." Wait, is that a child's voice? I stood up to check who's our _unexpected_ visitor..

"Who's that?" I heard Teru asked.

"Hiro, who's that? Oh, you're so cute!"

Yeah, there's a child in front of us. She's wearing a white dress with apple design. Her hairdo is curly and she's wearing a pearl necklace. In short, rich kid.

"Are you his maid? Bring this food inside." What a beautiful maid I am!

"Hey, she's not my maid." Hiro frowned because of the little girl's remark. 

"She looks like one." She even raised a brow on me. Brat, huh? 

"Who's that?" CL went to us. "Angelaine? What are you doing here?! So you're a stalker now?" Wait, what?

"I'm visiting my future boyfriend. Can I come in?"

"CL, she's Angelaine that we are taking care of when she was little? She's a grown up now!"

"Yeah. I know that she's in States right now so I'm wondering what she's doing here. Come in."

  
"Kawaii on'nanoko!" Teru, Nob and Masack said. Alien words, guys.

"Domo arigatou gosaimasu." Angelaine said to them. Wow, she can speak alien words, I mean Japanese.

"She can speak our language!" 

"Bright kid."

"Yeah."

"Bright but brat." CL whispered to me and I chuckled.

"Hello, Angelaine." H.I. greeted her. (Hiro Ikegawa).

"You're Hiro Ikegawa, right? Crossfaith's bassist. Nice to meet you." She shook hands with him.

"Her stalking powers' so epic." CL shook her head.

"Wow. You know my name."

"Because you're an awesome bassist! Can you sign my CDs?" We all looked at her with awe as Angelaine gave her Crossfaith CDs to metal ninja.

"My pleasure. I was surprised that a child like you listens to our music."

"Thank you. Are you CL's boyfriend?"

"Angelaine?! Stop asking ridiculous questions!" CL blushed while scolding her niece.

"No. Not yet. Do you want me to be her boyfriend?" Naughty H.I. I gigled at his question.

"Yes! And your namesake Hiroki will be my boyfriend." 

"You're too young for him, Miss." H.I. patted Angel's head.

"Miss Angelaine, we need to go." A bodyguard lady came out of  
nowhere.

"Bye! See you later at E.R.R.O.R.!"

When Angelaine and CL went off, they teased the two Hirokis.

"You have a Little Miss Stalker, dude!"

"She even wanted Hiroki to be CL's boyfriend!"

"Oh my. She's too young but she's already listening to Crossfaith songs." Jana put her hand on her chin while nodding.

"She's one of a kind." WAM stated.

"Okay, let's finish our breakfast. Rehearsal later on." 

"Alright!"

**\m/ \m/**

  
As usual, E.R.R.O.R.is already jam-packed. Come to think of it, free MY FIRST STORY concert but according to CL, it will not affect the sales of her resto-bar. In fact it became triple since Hiro and the rest of MFS performed. She also gave them talent fee although Hiro refused. 

As expected, Angelaine watched MFS gig with matching bodyguards. Perks of being a rich kid.

"Thank you so much for your support. Our last song for tonight is called _Saishuukai Story_."

_When I realize it, had all these things._  
_The length of a step will make a difference._  
_umare to tomo ni te ni shita kono retteru wo_  
_yaburi sutete! I'm waiting for the time!!_

_tooku kake hanareta ima kono kyouri to_  
_boku wo terashi awasete... ahh_  
_Now stop again, the way how I use to be._

_This is final desperation!!_  
_mou itami mo yami mo sadame mo ima buchi kowashite!_  
_Break down!! Bring up!!_  
_"youyaku te ni ireta" sou ieru made_  
_owaranai STORY!!_

MFS once again rocked E.R.R.O.R. Two days to go and it's Hiroki Moriuchi's birthday. I'm still thinking of what I will give to him.

_________

 

_Alien words:_

_Kawaii on'nanoko - cute girl_  
_Domo arigatou gosaimasu - Thank you so muc_ h


	20. MFS 20 (His): Writing Song Together

_January 24, 2016_

One more day before my birthday. I should be happy because I'll spend it with my bandmates (although Leader Sho's not here) and Love's family, I can't help to feel a bit lonely because any time from now, we will go back to Japan.

My thoughts distracted by my cellphone ringing. It's Nori.

"Konnichiwa."

[How's your stay there? Is it good.]

"Hai. We really have a great time here."

[Good. I know that any time you'll all come back here. Since it's your birthday tomorrow, I'll extend your vacation up to the 30th.]

"Really? Thank you so much! That means a lot to me."

[Just reminding you that next month, we will be a lot busier now. Maybe recording new songs amd gig scheds.]

"Sure! We all know that."

[Okay, I have to go, see you on the 30th.]

"Bye."

"Who called you?" Love asked while giving me a juice. We're all in the garden rehearsing.

"That's Nori. He said that we'll be back in Japan at the 30th, so we still have one more week stay here."

"Well, that's good news!"

"Yeah. But I'll be missing you."

"Hiroki, there are social media. Even you deactivated your Twitter and IG accounts, we can talk via Skype."

"Okay, okay. But in the next couple of months, we tend to be very busy."

"I understand." She smiled sweetly at me.

We all turned our heads to the gate as we heard a familiar horn.

"Hello everyone!" That's CL, gorgeous as ever. But my jaw dropped when someone goes out from the shotgun seat. That little stalker.

"Hi everyone! Hi future boyfriend! I brought some snacks."

She brought all sweets like cakes and donuts. Sweet tooth.

"Little Miss Stalker is here." Teru and Masack were nudging each other and pointing at me.

  
"Take this Jana, this is for you." Angelaine gave a Starbucks drink to Jana.

"You're bribing me, little girl? Thanks anyway." Jana grabbed her cellphone to do a selfie.

"Domo arigatou." That's all I can say.

"Sorry guys, but this kid is so persistent. She's bragging me to go here to see you especially Hirobabes."

  
"And she's so sweet. You bring all sweet foods. I guess she doesn't have intentions of having us a toothache and making Hiro fat." I heard Love whispered to her bestfriend. Angelaine is now playing with my three bandmates and Hiroki. We stopped our rehearsal for a while.

"She said that she's sweet, Courtney Love. Next time she will bring Japanese foods. She also knew that it's Hirobabes' birthday tomorrow."

"I salute her and her stalking capabilities. Angelaine's really ahead of us when it comes to stalking!"

"You bet, CL. Okay I'll continue my song composition now." Love sat in the grass so I sat beside her.

  
"Nice rhythm." I smiled while she's strumming the guitar. "Is this the lyrics?" I took the paper on her right side.

"Yup. I wrote it before but didn't have the chance to put some rhythm." She began singing some of the lyrics while playing the guitar.

"It's soothing to the ears. You just need to arrange some lines and sounds. Let me help you."

"Sure."

"Teru! Lend me your guitar for a while."

"No problem, loverboy!" Teru quickly gave his acoustic guitar. Love grinned at me.

We play the song together but I changed some of the chords and added some lyrics.

"You're so talented Hirobabes!" CL clapped as she approached us.

"Inspired." I scratched my nape.

"Yeah, right. Inspiration beside you." She teased. "Just continue playing, Me and Angelaine need to go shopping."

"Shopping and shopping again."

"I need to distract Angelaine, you know. A little bribery won't hurt but I'm pretty sure that she will let me buy all the toys at Toy Kingdom." CL rolled her eyes.

"Goodluck to your pockets, CL."

"Uh-huh. Angelaine, let's go to the mall!"

"Mall? We'll buy toys, Tita CL?" Angelaine ran towards CL and smiled widely.

"Yes, my dear niece. Lots of toys."

"Yehey! Bye guys! See you later at E.R.R.O.R.!" Angelaine headed to the car that fast. She's not that excited.

"Take care, My Queen." Hiroki grinned at CL.

"S-stop calling me that. I have my own gorgeous name." CL pouted, she's cute like Love.

"Queen Courtney Love?"

"Whatever."

"Come on, Tita CL. Hurry up!" Angelaine shouted from the car window.

"Okay! Bye guys. Jamming later at E.R.R.O.R."

 

**\m/ \m/**

 

**"** Are you guys having fun tonight? Let me bring MY FIRST STORY for you!"

The audience were chanting our band's name as we go upstage. I saw Love sitting at the front table near the stage together with CL. They both raised their glasses to us. Angelaine is drinking her pineapple juice. No liquors for minors, of course.

"This is our forth time performing to you as a band. Aren't you getting tired of us?" I joked as the crowd says, "No!"

_"We're never get tired of you, guys!"_

_"Keep rocking MFS!"_

_"Marry me, Hiroki!"_

_"_ Hey, he's my future boyfriend already!" Angelaine shouted so the crowd roared with laughter.

"Supportive, huh? This is our first song for tonight, _CHiLD-error._ "

_Yugande iru sekai ni subete kazatte ite_  
_I'm falling down_  
_Kowarete ita jikan no naka de miushinatte..._

_Touzakatte tsunaide ita kage ga kiete_  
_Shizunde ita_  
_Mayoikonde nakushite ita_  
_Koe o kiite imasara aruki dashite..._

_You take me down_  
_Yuganda sekai ni_  
_You bring me down_  
_Kidzuite ita_

_You shut me down_  
_Nageite ni tatte todokanakute_  
_You never looked at me, Not even once, even once_  
_Cause you hate me_

Because we're the last performer for tonight, we sang at least five songs and the people were satisfied. They even greeted me a happy birthday because it's almost midnight.

Yeah, I'm now 22 years old and still rocking!

 

**\m/ \m/**

 

**"** Goodnight guys!" We're already here at the gate in front of Rodriguez residence. It's already Monday so the siblings and Jana decided to sleep in their house.

"We're a bit tired and exhausted but we had so much fun!" Teru said.

"Yeah. No more LQs." Masack teased.

"B-because it's Hiro's birthday today so we decided to have a ceasefire, right Jana?" Jana just stuck her tongue at him.

"No goodnight kiss?" Nob teased Teru.

"Goodnight, Jana." We were surprised as Teru leaned in to kiss Jana on the cheek.

"That's our man!"

"Goodnight, Love." I also kissed Love on the cheek.

"Go to sleep now, guys!" CL shouted but she gave us all a high five.

"No goodnight kiss?" Hiroki teased her.

"Whatever." CL kissed him on the cheek

We were definitely going to have sweet dreams.

  
________

 


	21. MFS 21 (Her): Tanjoubi Omedetou!

_January 25, 2016_

Happy birthday Hiroki! Last Monday of the month but I'm still excited on going to school. My parents were already arrived at home yesterday. They even teased me, saying that their daughter is _blooming._ Oh, well.

"Lyric, get up now. Someone's looking for Hiro downstairs, his bandmate maybe." I woke up with Mama tapping me on my shoulder. I checked the time. Half hour before 5AM.

"Bandmate? They're all here and living at the other house." I rubbed my eyes and do some stretching. Don't tell me...?

"Oh my freakin' goodness! Maybe that's their leader!" I rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. Do the ninja moves!

"Maybe. Just go down quickly, okay? He's already in the living room." I heard Mama said before leaving my room.

Hiro will be surprised later!

I went downstairs after I fix myself.

"Konnichiwa! You're Lyric?"

"Yeah. Sho, right? This is indeed surprising!" We shake hands after the greetings.

"Nori called me yesterday telling me that my bandmates are here so might as well paid them for a surprise visit. I'm currently on hiatus now, need to settle some things."

"Yes. Hey, you want to see them? They're at the other house, my bestfriend's ancestral house actually."

"Sure!"

After introducing Sho to Mama and Papa, we're heading now at the other house. I brought my school things because I have a class later. I'll just cook the guys some breakfast.

**\m/ \m/**

CL gave me a spare key to their house, and now is the right time to use it. In fairness, the house is immaculately clean. I bet that they're still at the bedroom. I easily opened the first bedroom because it's unlocked.

I put my hand to my mouth, suppressing myself not to laugh upon seeing those four. Hiro looked like a fetus while sleeping. Teru's laying with his face down. Nod and Masack are hugging each other. Ikegawa's probably on the other room.

"They looked horrible when sleeping. Bromance." Sho grinned.

"So, we need to wake them up?"

"Yeah. But we need to do some ridiculous ritual. Where's the kitchen?"

I think I know Sho's thinking. We got two pot covers. I brought a pot and a ladle. We hurried back to the bedroom while stopping ourselves not to laugh. Ikegawa's awake now so he's part of our scheme.

"Okay. On the count of three, we'll shout, _wake up guys!_ while beating these things."

"This will be so effin' epic." Ikegawa held his cellphone to shoot some video of what will happen.

"Aye, aye Captain!"

"One...two...three!"

"Wake up guys!"

The four sleeping beauties got up in an instant. I'm now laughing like a maniac because of them. Ikegawa's smiling so wide while taking a video.

"Am I dreaming? Why is Leader here?"

"You're not dreaming, Sho's here with us!"

As if on cue, they all stood up and ran to Sho to hugged him that's why they all fell flat on the floor.

"They're hilarious!"

"Brotherly love." The _video shooter_ who's standinng next to me said.

**\m/ \m/**

While they are busy chatting, I went downstairs to cook some breakfast. Ikegawa followed me because I might needed his help in the kitchen.

I gave him a teasing look because he keeps on asking me about CL. The Pucca keychain is still in his possession, he said that he's waiting for the right time to give it to my bestfriend.

"Lyric, can you teach me some Filipino words?" Hiro asked while cooking fried rice.

"Sure! I'm very willing to teach you." I said while beating some eggs for omelette.

"What's thank you in Filipino?"

"That would be _Salamat_."

"Oh. _Salamat_ , Lyric." We both grinned.

"Smells good. My monsters are hungry now." Teru approached us to see what we're cooking.

"The monsters are hungry now, huh?" I teased them. "Five more minutes and we're done."

"Alright!" They prepared the plates, glasses, spoons and forks to set the table.

They are _monsters_ indeed because the good for ten persons food that me and Ikegawa prepared we're all gone in just minutes. They're not that hungry, huh? As always, Hiro drove me to LSU then went home afterwards because of band practice.

**\m/ \m/**

"Thank you so much for celebrating with us. Tonight will be a mini MY FIRST STORY concert since we're now completed as Leader Sho surprised us. Are you ready to rock and roll, E.R.R.O.R.?"

"Yeah!"

You can feel the support coming from the audience, even my schoolmates are here. Some wore MFS shirts so the band were overwhelmed. I smiled at band's first song, it's one of my favorite MFS song. _Love_ _Letter_.

_Moshi negaigoto ga kanau nonara_  
_saisho de saigo no shiawase shinjiru no_

_futari de hitotsu ni nareta hi kara_  
_takusan no ai no kotoba o sagashita ne_  
_sekai de dare yori kitto shiawasena ki ga shita_

_kono hibi ga kesshite owaranu you ni to_  
_itsu made mo kawaranu mama_

I absentmindedly touched the key necklace that I wore. Hiro saw me, and he also touched his padlock necklace. I'm thinking that, the letter R engraved in Hiro's necklace could be Rodriguez, my surname. So I'm a bit assuming here but it can be, right?

_I love you now and forever_  
_Will be beside you forever_  
_Our love will last forever_  
_kimi no tamenara!_  
_I love you now and forever_  
_Will be beside you forever_  
_Our love will last forever_  
_Tada aishiteru no wa_  
_hoka demo dare demonaku tada hitori kimi dakara_

Their next song is _Alone_. Remember our first encounter? He pulled my earphone and sang along with the song's Japanese part. I really thought that he's just resembled the vocalist of MY FIRST STORY just like what he told me using the name Hirota Mori but when I saw his other tattoos, I'm convinced that he is _Hiroki Moriuchi._ Good thing that he told me the truth that's why I didn't get mad at him.

The band's so energetic right now because their leader Sho is present. I'm so proud of these guys.

"Someone needs a company here, huh?" I startled when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It's Shinree, with...

"T-takahiro?" Even he wore a cap and face mask, I'm really sure that he is indeed the One Ok Rock's vocalist. He came back for his brother's birthday! Well, their Asian Tour has ended.

"Hey. Where's CL and your brother and Jana?" Taka asked. I pointed the table occupied by WAM together with Aleric, Lovise at Yukio. Jana and Evrett were sitting together.

"CL's here somewhere. Maybe she's with Hiroki Ikegawa." Shin at Taka looked meaningfully at each other.

"They looked good together." We finally saw the two sitting at the bar counter. Drinking buddies spotted.

"Yes, Takahirock. Just like us." Shin clung to Taka's arm and playfully rubbed the bat tattoo on his wrist. I'm not jealous at all, instead I supported them on their relationship just like what Taka confessed to me on my birthday.

"My brother's getting better and better. He's inspired."

"And in love." Shin added. They both gave me a teasing glance. I feel my cheeks heated. Thank heavens for the dim light.

"I like Lyric for him, Kid."

"Me either. They're meant to be!"

"T-thanks for the compliment." I smiled shyly.

"Hello!" CL approached us and gave Shin a cheek kiss. Ikegawa and older Moriuchi do the fist bump.

"Looks like there's a mini concert of MFS, huh? The band's complete now."

"Yeah. This is their special night so I let them take the stage and rock the house down but later on, Courtney Love will have a surprise number. I can't help but to squeal!"

"Really? That's so sweet!"

"She'll sing a song with English and Japanese lyrics. I helped her with the Japanese part." H.I. told them.

"Cool! Can't wait to hear that! I'm so proud of you, Lyric." Taka gave me a high five.

We continued watching until the last song ended. CL went upstage for the announcement.

"How's the night, everyone? Now, we're going to sing a birthday song to Hirobabes. One...two...three!"

All cheerfully and wholeheartedly sang the Happy Birthday song while giving roses and gifts to Hiro. The birthday boy simply wiped his tears because of happiness.

"Domo arigatou gosaimasu! This is one of the best birthday ever! _Salamat_!"

"And for our finale, may we call on my bestfriend Courtney Love to give us a song number. Her own composition!" The people supported me by cheering and clapping as I went upstage. The acoustic guitar is already set.

"Thank you. I wrote this song long way back. Actually it's for Takahiro because I'm one of his diehard fan but the lyrics changed with the help of two Hiroki's." I grinned at them. "Hope you'll like it. This song is called, _My Freakin' Story._ "

_You're the words to every song I'm singing_  
_You're the rhythm to every music I'm playing_  
_Can't you hear my heart speaking to you, to you_  
_This song goes out to you, to you_

_Behind this song_  
_I'm screaming your name_  
_Can you hear me?_  
_Do you hear me?_

_Behind the rythm_  
_I'm searching your face_  
_Can you see me?_  
_Do you see me?_

I just repeated the song but this time, I sang it in Japanese.

_Anata wa, watashi ga utatteru subete no kyoku ni kotobadesu_  
_Anata wa, watashi ga asonda subete no ongaku ni rizumudesu_  
_Anata wa watashi no kokono wa anata ni, anata ni hanashi o kiku koto wa dekimasen_  
_Kono kyoku wa anata ni, anata ni dekakemasu_

_Kono uta no haigo ni arimasu_  
_Watashi wa anata no namae o sakebimashita_  
_Watashi no koe gakikoe masuka_  
_Kikoeu?_

_Rizumu no haigo ni arimasu_  
_Watashi wa anata no kao o sagashiteimasu_  
_Watashi ga miemasu ka?_  
_Watashi ga miemasu ka?_

Until I reached the bridge part.

_This is my first story_  
_My freakin' story_  
_You're here with me_  
_You're taking me..._

_Kore ga watashi no saisho no hanashidesu_  
_Mai okashiku hanashi_  
_Anata wa watashi toisshoni koko ni imasu_  
_Anata wa watashi o totte imasu_

"Nice one, classmate!"

"Go, Lyric!"

While they are cheering for me, I sang the last part although it's not included on the lyric.

" _Watashi wa anata o machimasu.._." That means I will wait for you.

Hiro came on the stage to give me a tight hug and the E.R.R.O.R.'s almost shook because of defeaning shouting of the audience.

"Thank you so much, Love. That last part." He kissed me on the forehead. God, we looked like a lovetem here.

The birthday celebration lasted until midnight. I bet we finished at around 1 AM. So happy!

**\m/ \m/**

We're here at the resto bar's entrnce while waiting for CL and the coaster. Shinree and Takahiro left already because it's Taka's flight later, he just returned because it's his brother's birthday.

"Baby Hiro!"

We startled as a car stopped in front of us. A very sexy lady went out afterwards.

"Ella?!" They all said in unison.

"Happy birthday!" We're all dumbfounded when she kissed Hiro. Lips to lips! "Here's my gift. Enjoy! Gotta go. My boyfriend is waiting." She winked at him after giving the paperbag.

When Ella left, Hiro peeked at the paperbag. His bandmates do the same.

" _Condoms_? What the heck!"

Insert Hiro doing the facepalm here.

"Ella is so crazy. She's full of surprises." Sho said and they all nodded in agreement.

Teru grabbed the paperbag from Hiro to throw it on a garbage bin but Ella returned.

"Hey, wait! I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong gift. Take this." Ella kissed him again but this time, it's a cheek kiss.

"Whoa, that was close."

When Hiro opened his gift, he fished out three clothes courtesy of Zephyren. Cool!

"Let's go guys!" CL and metal ninja's out already. What a tiring night but enjoyable, as usual.

**\m/ \m/**

My parents were already fast asleep when we got home. We saw two gifts at the center table and a note saying that we will have a post birthday celebration for Hiro. His bandmates were already at the other house. WAM and Jana immediately went upstairs.

"Goodnight, Hiro. Happy birthday again." I'm on the first step of the stair so we have the same height now.

"Arigatou. Goodnight, Love." Seems like he wants to say something but he's reluctant so I start stepping upstairs. When I'm already on the third step, I heard him talking.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Just want to make sure if I heard it right.

"Huh?" He innocently asked.

"Are you saying something?"

"What is it?" He grinned at me.

" _Kiss me._ " That's what I heard him saying.

"Okay." He stepped up until he reached to me. He cupped my face and kissed me gently.

"Naughty!" I pinched him on his arm.

"You told me to kiss you, right?"

"Whatever." I mimicked CL's line. "Sleep now."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" He gave me a salute before going downstairs and lock the front door.


	22. MFS 22 (His): Post-Birthday Celebration

_January 26, 2016_

We're celebrating my post-birthday and the food that Tito Papa and Tita Mama prepared made our stomach growl. Most of them were Filipino delicacies and I'm telling you, they're _oishi!_

I wore the shirt that Ella gave to me last night. She's a bit naughty but she's a nice person.

"You looked good on that get up, dude!" Sho tapped me on the shoulder.

"Arigatou."

"Everyone, let's sing a birthday song to Hiro." Tita Mama said as he put a birthday hat on my head. The rest also had their birthday hats.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Dear Hiro, happy birthday to you!"

After the birthday song, I closed my eyes to make a wish before blowing up the twenty-two candles.

"Let's eat!"

"Alright! These foods made me starving!"

Love handed me a plate. "Happy birthday again, Hiro."

"Thank you, Love." I smiled at her while filling our plates with food.

"Sorry guys, we're late!" Here comes CL, with a girl that's having a resemblance to her.

"Just right on time, we're just starting to eat." Love approached them. "Your cousin? She looked just like you."

"Yup! Guys, meet Valerie. She looked like 18 but she's already 29."

What? She looked like 18! Everybody was like, "Oh...!"

"Hi. You can call me Val. I think this is my lucky night. With MFS and Hiroki Ikegawa around. Nice to meet you. Happy birthday Hiro!" She gave me a big frame. When I opened it, there's a portrait of me while singing.

"Wow. Are you an artist? This artwork is awesome! Domo arigatou."

"Do itashimashite." She bowed to me. Wow again, she can speak Japanese just like her cousin.

"Can you sign my CDs? And the rest of MFS?"

"Sure!"

She then approached the other Hiroki. "Hey, metal ninja. Can you sign also my CD and magazine?"

"My pleasure, Val. I bet this CD came from Japan." Hiro said while signing the Xeno CD.

"You're right! But wait, how did you know?"

"Because I'm the one who gave this to her when she as looking for our album." He said, handed back the CD to Val.

"Wow! I would shriek If I'm in her shoes!" Then she turned to CL. "CL, why didn't you tell me that you already met  Hiroki Ikegawa the last  time you went to Japan?"

"Well, I have no idea that it was him, okay? One Ok Rock, MY FIRST STORY and Coldrain were the bands that I'm familiar with. Besides, I'm in a hurry that time."

"Yeah, she's in a hurry that she didn't noticed that she dropped this." Hiro fished out a keychain. Pucca keychain to be exact, and gave it to CL.

"You had that keychain? Oh my, thanks to you!" Ikegawa startled as CL hugged him and gave him a cheek kiss.

"Oops, sorry for the lipstick stain."

"You're os cute. Perfect match!" Val teased.

"Whatever. Let's eat! I'm starving."

"Alright!"

**\m/ \m/**

  
Valerie is such a bubbly person. She seemed a bit shy at first, but when you get to know her better, she's very talkative. She's a bookworm just like Hiroki Ikegawa. When he asked her who is her favorite Crossfaith member, she said that she liked Hiroki and Tatsuya.

"Choose between me and Tatsu. Who's your favorite, Val?"

"That's hard. But sorry metal ninja, I will choose Tatsuya Amano. I'm starting to learn how to play drums because of him and Tomoya Kanki." She gave him a peace sign.

"I see. But you know what? You and Sayuri are looked alike. The only difference is that she's more feminine. You're a rocker."

"Who's Sayuri?" Love asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Tatsuya's secret love."

"Secret love?!" Both Love and Val exclaimed.

"Yes. She's a close friend of Tatsu but instead of supporting him on being in a band, she disagreed. Her reason is that Tatsu will be very busy."

"Oh. But why secret?"

"Tatsu's afraid of rejection and friendzoned." Hiroki grinned.

"If I were that girl, I will support my friend all the way." Val nodded.

"Such a requitted love." I added.

"I hope Tatsu will find a girl that's very supportive like you, Val."

"Hello, I'm here. I'm available." She chuckled. "But I'm afraid that he will see Sayuri in me instead of me being Valerie."

"We'll see about that." He teased.

"Okay! So I'll go to Hiro's bandmates. I want to talk to them. This is my chance! Enjoy eating!" She rose up and go to the other couch where my bandmates were sitting.

"Well, I must go now and look for my Queen Courtney Lovd." Metal ninja winked at us.

"Another prospective loveteam." Love giggled. "Ouch!" She placed her palm in her tummy.

"Why? Something's hurt? You're pale."

"It's a girl thing. Dysmenorrhea.It's spmhard being a girl."

"Do you want any pain medicine? Pain reliever perhaps? I'll go get one for you." I rose but she pulled me down.

"I don't like medicine. Just get me a Sprite, please?"

"Sure, my Princess. Wait here."

After I gave her the drink, her color became normal again. We finished eating but remain seated on the couch.

"Feeling better now, Love?"

"A bit. There's still pain but I'll be fine." She smiled.

I pulled her closer. "You want me to sing a song?" I asked while caressing her hair. I put her head on my chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She teased.

"It's because of you." I kissed her head. Then I start singing.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Love didn't say anything. When I glance at her, she's already sleeping.

"Lyric fell asleep. She has a monthly period now. Can you bring her to her room?" Tita Mama asked.

"Yes, Tita Mama." I carefully lifted Love in my arms. She's so light, like I'm only carrying a pillow.

"Oh, Courtney Love's _Sleeping Beauty_?" CL approached me with Hiroki behind her.

"Hai. She's not feeling well. Dysmenorrhea."

"Oh. Just bring her upstairs."

I nodded and went upstairs.

I carefully lay her down as I put the comforter. I kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Love. Dream of me."

_______

**_mangkunifroggy speaks: We're almost near at the end. Thank you so much for staying up to this chapter, guys! Virtual hugs and fist bump!_ **


	23. MFS 23 (Her): Final Performance

_January 30, 2016_

Rehersal time with Hiro, metal ninja and Valerie for our special number later at E.R.R.O.R. Val requested that we shoulsd perform and her cousin is full support as ever.

"You're really good at playing drums. Are you sure that you're only self taught?" Masaki asked after we finish the song that we're going to perform.

"Hai. Perseverance and hardwork are the keys." Val smiled at him.

"Great. You can replace me as MFS drummer."

"Oh no, no. You're a great drummer, too Masack. Don't say that."

"Well, we just have to wait what will happen next." He smiled.

"Good job, guys! Another performance to record later. I'm so excited!" CL clapped enthusiastically.

"The song choice is also good. You like that song, Val?" Metal ninja asked.

"Yeah. LSS to that song."

"Okay let's take a break. Awesome performance." Hiro smiled widely at us. We prepared three songs.

This is their last day in the Philippines and they will fly to Japan tomorrow. I will surely miss them, one month is not enough but I'll keep the memories. I bet they will be busy on their gigs all overJapan. Hope that CL will grant me a free tour to Japan to watch MFS. Just kidding, but how I wish.  

I will also miss Jana and _Doggie Teruki's_ LQ everyday. I juat noticed that he's not into CL now, maybe he accepted the fact that Hiroki-L's shipmis sailing, lol.

After 15-minute break, we resumed on practice. Hiro's the vocalist, I'm the guitarist, Ikegawa's the bassist and Val's the drummer. We also did some back up vocals for a good song blending.

"Why not having a band name? We need it for a recognition when the Emcee will call us up later to perform. Any suggestions?" Val asked while drumrolling.

"Bandname? Do we need that?" I think for a while. "That's it!"

"What?" The three asked.

"Since Hiroki Moriuchi is in MY FIRST STORY and Hiroki Ikegawa is in Crossfaith, how about _My First Crossfaith Story?_ "

"It could be! Fusion of band names."

"I vote for My First Crossfaith Story!" Metal ninja cheered with hands up in the air.

"Me too!" Hiro added.

"Me three!" Val voted using her two hands. 

"My First Crossfaith Story!" We're all startled as Teru, Nob, Masaki, Jana, WAM at CL shouted enthusiastically.

"Alright! We're _My First Crossfaith Story._ " I grinned at them.

"Okay, back to practice! I need to give my very best because my bestfriend Eriz will be coming to E.R.R.O.R tonight together with her younger sister Zam. Both are Crossfaith fans too."

"Cool. Can't wait to meet them." Hiro smiled.

"Uh-oh. Zam's head over heels at you, metal ninja! But you belong already to CL." Val teased her.

"Duh. Go back to practice now, guys." CL scolded to her cousin while blushing.

"That's right. Look, my bestfriend is blushing." I teased that's why CL rolled her eyes heavenwards. 

The rehearsal ended one hour before we go to E.R.R.O.R. We will rock the house tonight! 

**\m/ \m/**

"Are you ready guys?"

"We're all ready!"

This is it. I don't know but I feel nervous, hopefully I'll strum the guitar flawlessly. 

"Go My First Crossfaith Story!" Hiro's bandmates cheer to us together with Jna and WAM.

"Let's go! Eriz and Zam were already at E.R.R.O.R. They're not that excited. I swear." Val joked. CL already left because she needed to check the performing bands. 

We don't have a problem when it comes to transpo because the coaster will fetch us. Val brought her car and the four of us will ride there. Goodluck to our performance because we are the first band to perform. MY FIRST STORY would be the finale. 

When we arrived at E.R.R.O.R., the siblings approached us. I just noticed that the other girl was mesmerized at Ikeagawa. 

"Hiro Ikegawa! Zam here." Zam quickly offer her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She almost fainted because of metal ninja's killer smile. 

"Hi guys! Eriz here. Kazuki's future girlfriend." We all laughed at Eriz' intro. 

After the cheek kiss and shake hands, we went inside. E.R.R.O.R.'s jam-packed already because it's weekend. 

After the soundcheck, the emcee asked the crowd. "Are you ready for our first band tonight?"

"Yeah!"

"They are special band because the two members were from MY FIRST STORY and Crossfaith. So here's _M_ y _First_ _Crossfaith_ _Story_ to rock the house tonight!"

"Go Hiroki!"

"I love you metal ninja!"

"Go Lyric!"

"Rock them up Valerie!" Eriz at Zam both shouted.

After we introduced ourselves, Hiro talked to the crowd. "Let's rock and roll! Our first song is called, Heart of the Young by Coldrain!"

_I remember this boy in my head_  
_Making forts in the sheets of his bed_  
_Turning all of the blankets and pillows_  
_Into planets and spaceships_

_I imagine the smile on his face_  
_As he floated away into space_  
_And I think about how I've been livin'_  
_Missin' all of those feelings_

The nervousness I felt earlier suddenly disappeared because of the crowd's cheer.

_So what if I, what if I still long_  
_For a time, for a time long gone_  
_Back when I, back when I still thought I could fly?_

_They say dreams can die and life is war but we got love_  
_Keep the past alive; it's in our souls, it's in our blood_  
_And it's worth the pain not to hide away every memory one by one_  
_They say dreams can die but we can't hide, no, we can't hide_  
_The heart of the young_

They automatically chanted _More! More!_   that's why I do the intro for our second song. 

"Our next song is called _Whole._ We're doing Coldrain's song tonight."

_Knew that this would happen right from the start_  
_Day by day the distance tears us apart_  
_Sitting with this useless phone my hand_  
_It's harder 'cause I know that you understand_

_And even if I make this call_  
_The pain won't go, the pain won't go away_  
_But maybe if I let you know_  
_You make me stronger, could you hold on for me?_

_I know that you've been lyin', actin' alright_  
_Something's always wrong when we never fight_  
_The anger turns to silence and silence turns to hate_  
_So say what's on your mind now, before it's too late_

Although this song's a bit heartbreaking because of the lyrics, Hiro have fair justice for his own version.

_And even if I make this call_  
_The pain won't go, the pain won't go away_  
_But maybe if I let you know_  
_You make me stronger, could you hold on for me?_

_Everyday it's like we start all over_  
_Missing pieces of an aching soul_  
_But I don't ever wana say it's over_  
_'Cause you're the only one that_ _mak_ es _me_ _whole_

CL went upstage after our second song. "Thank you so much for your rockin' performance. I'll ask the audience, do you want the drummer to sing?"

"Yes!"

"Sure! While beating the drums!"

"Alright! For their final song, let's welcome my cousin Valerie Dualan for a special song number! While beating the drums, of course." And the crowd cheered out loud.

"Thanks my pretty cousin. Our final song is also from Coldrain, a cover of Stacie Orrico's _Stuck._ "

_I can't get out of bed today or get you off my mind_  
_I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind_  
_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you_  
_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean_

_You kept me hanging on a string, why you make me cry?_  
_I tried to give you everything, but you just gave me lies_  
_I ain't tripping, I'm just missing you_  
_You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean yeah_

I'm impressed on Val's drumming skills. She's a self-taught and among her inspirations are Tomoya Kanki of One Ok Rock and Tatsuya Amano of Crossfaith.

_Every now and then when I'm all alone_  
_I be wishing you would call me on the telephone_  
_And say you want me back, but you never do_  
_I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do_  
_I'm such a fool for you_

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for?_  
_My heart's still breaking, I miss you even more_  
_And I can't fake it, the way I could bef_ _ore_

_I hate you, but I love you_  
_I_ _can't stop thinking of you_  
_I_ _t'_ _s true, I'm stuck on you_  

  
Eriz is busy taking us good shots, Zam is cheering on us. CL is shooting us a vid. Well, I believe that she will gain new subscribers on her Youtube channel because of her new vids.

Exi(s)t, La Lune Noir and Interglot were next in line after our performance. These three bands are rockin' the E.R.R.O.R. Aside from delicous foods, CL's resto bar is filled with awesome bands to watch for.

"And for our finale, here's MY FIRST STORY!"

And the crowd went wild. Yeah, they should give their best cheer because this is the last performance of MFS here at E.R.R.O.R. I don't know when they will come back.

"Thank you so much. This will be our final performance but it would not be the last. We're going back to Japan tomorrow, but we will leave a promise. _Babalik kami!_ " [ _Babalik kami - We will come back!_ ]

The audience' were mixed-reactions.  Some were a bit sad but most of them were happt because of Hiro's promise. We all know that Japan is their location and they can't stay that much here in the Philippines.

MFS performed three songs. The audience were in awe when they sang   _21 Miles._ This is such a beautiful song. They ended their performance by thaking the people who watched them.

**\m/ \m/**

One hour after our performance, CL informed us that she already uploaded the vid on her Youtube channel. MFS performance is currently uploading. 

 

"Guys look! Likes and comments are coming!" When we checked her tab, our eyes almost popped out. 

 

"5,678 views, 2345 likes and 1,234 comments?!"

 

"It means that you're all amazing!" Eriz proudly said. "I wil uploaf my shots on IG."

 

"You're all good performers. Hands down!" Zam said with a wide smile on her lips. 

  
"Guys, Kazu's calling me via Skype." Hiroki Ikegawa showed us his laptop that CL used earlier to upload the vids.

"Oh my God, my Kazu!" Eriz said while shaking her sister's shoulders. 

"Keep your calm, Eriz!"

"Hi!" Kazu's killer smile suddenly popped.

"Hello Kazu!" I said while waving at the monitor.

"You must be Lyric. You're good at guitars!"

"Thanks, Kazu."

"Hi future boyfriend!" Eriz sat beside me and gave a flying kiss to Kazu. I smiled as Kazu did the same to her.

"We watched your performance on Youtube. Man, you're all amazing!" Kenta who suddenly appeared near Kazu praised.

"Hey, where's the pretty drummer?" Tanong ni Teru.

Val and Hiro came along, with Hiro's arm on Val's shoulders. Don't worrt, I'm not jealous because Val got a crush on Tatsu. "Hi, Teru!" They greeted together.

"Hello, Miss Drummer Girl. You rock!" Teru gave his praises to Val.

"Thanks Teru. Hope to see you guys soon. Please visit Philippines again!"

"In due time, Miss." Ken smiled.

"Valerie, right? You looked like Tatsu's friend." Kazu noticed that's why Ikagawa and Val threw glances at each other.

"Hey, where's Tatsu?" Metal ninja asked Kazu.

"Busy on his laptop." Kazu moved the cam and we saw Tatsu who's seriously looking at his laptop.

"Tatsu! I miss you, man! What are you doing there?" 

"He's watching _porn_." Ken, Kazu at Teru said in unison. We all laughed as Tatsu shouted _bakero._

"What's the name of that girl on your left side?" Ken seemed interested to Zam.

"Zam. She's pretty, right?"

"Yeah!"

"But seriously, I thought that the drummer is Sayuri but that's impossible although they looked almost the same."

"No. They're different persons. She's bubbly and fun to be with." Metal ninja defended.

"Okay, okay. Come back here as soon as possible. Hope to meet them soon especially Valerie." Kazu scratched her head. Looks like someone had a crush on our drummer.

"We will be back tomorrow afternoon. Metal ninja really helped us a lot in sound checking." Hiro informed them.

"Alright! Bye guys! Hey Tatsu, say bye bye to them!" The cam focused on Tatsu again.

"Sayonara. See you soon, man." Tatsu glared to the cam, particularly to Val. "Bye, Valerie."

"B-bye Tatsuya Amano..." Val gulped and bit her lower lip. Tatsu's aura seemed so serious.

__________

**_mangkunifroggy speaks: Last two chapters before Epilogue!_ **


	24. MFS 24 (His): Wherever You Are

_January 31, 2016_

"Have a safe flight tomorrow. I mean later."

It's already one o'clock in the morning. Love and I were here in the garden, spending our last time together after heading back from E.R.R.O.R. Me and the rest of MFS with Hiroki Ikegawa will be going back to Japan later in the afternoon. And by that, both bands MY FIRST STORY and Crossfaith are getting busy. World tour for Crossfaith and tour all over 47 prefecture in Japan for MFS.

"I will miss you / _Mamimiss kita_." We both said to each other and laugh afterwards.

"Ladies first." I grinned at her.

" _Mamimiss kita_ , ojiisan. Thank you because I got the chance to know you  together with the rest of MFS. Even at first, you hide your true identity, I wouldn't blame you. You only want a normal life while on vacation here. I feel so grateful to be with you even on a short time. I witnessed the other side of Hiroki Moriuchi, met your brother, got the privilege to watched their concert and celebrated my birthday with all of you. I could not ask for more." She held my hand. "I know that you'll be very busy, but please don't you dare forget me. I'll wait for you, Hiroki. You'll bring my heart with you."

Suddenly, I ran out of words to say. I just stared at our intertwined hands, cherishing this moment with this wonderful girl beside me. When I looked at her, she's staring at the twinkling sky, eyes sparkled like those stars guiding the moon.

I will cherish this moment forever. With Love.

"So, any speech, oath or promise Mr. Hiroki Moriuchi? You don't want to stay here 'til sunrise, right?" We both gazed at each other while grinning.

"I don't usually make promises, but I want to assure you that I, Hiroki Moriuchi belongs to Courtney Love Rodriguez. See my padlock necklace? It has your surname's initial. My heart only belongs to you. Just wait for me, okay? Don't stop waiting 'til I come back, Love."

She just smiled while bittting her lip, suppressing her smile. I started strumming my acoustic guitar.

"Did you know that my brother wrote Wherever You Are for his friend getting married?"

"Really? Such a lucky friend."

"Maybe five years from now, you will be Mrs. Moriuchi."

"Mrs. Takahiro Moriuchi?" Love giggled.

"Taka is for Shin."

"So, Mrs. Hiroki Moriuchi?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hai." I grinned at her then I started singing.

_I'm telling you_  
_I softly whisper_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_You are my angel_

_Aishiteru yo_  
_Futari wa hitotsu ni_  
_Tonight, tonight_  
_I just to say..._

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_  
_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_  
_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_  
_I promise you "forever" right now_

I stopped singing as Love began to sing.

_I don't need a reason_  
_I just want you, baby_  
_Alright, alright_  
_Day after day_

_Kono saki nagai koto zutto_  
_Douka konna boku to zutto_  
_Shinu made_  
_Stay with me_  
_We carry on..._

I'm surprised because Love knew the Japanese lyrics of this song. She really love One Ok Rock. We sang the chorus together.

_Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_  
_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_  
_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_  
_I promise you "forever" right now_

_Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry_  
_Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye_  
_Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi_  
_I promise you "forever" right now_

After our song duet, we decided to go back inside to sleep.

"Time to sleep now, I'm afraid the chicken will cocked any time. Goodnight, Hiroki." We're here in front of her room.

I just smiled and pulled her key necklace until our foreheads slightly bumped. "Goodnight, Love." She closed her eyes as I brushed my nose with hers. I kissed her on the forehead afterwards.

**\m/ \m/**

  
"Are you done packing, boys?" Tita Mama asked. Tito Papa gave us some Filipino delicacies as souvenirs.

"All packed up Tita Mama. No worries." I gave her a thumbs up.

"Good. You must leave two hours before your flight. To avoid traffic, also."

"Hai."

"What the heck was that, Doggie Teruki? Your baggage must be overweight." I heard Jana scolded Teru.

"Overweight? No."

"Are you sure that you didn't bring any person inside that bag?" She teased.

"I wish I could put you inside, but that's prohibited." We all laughed as Jana blushed.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. I will miss you, _Kiddo_." Teru winked at Jana as we teased them.

"Tita Mama, Tito Papa, thank you so much for letting us stay in your home and to CL's home also. Thank you for being hospitable, we will always remember what you've done to us. We'll promise that we will come back again here." We all bowed down to them.

"You're always welcome, hijo. Put your bags now in the coaster, CL called earlier that they are already at the airport." Tita Mama said after she hugged all of us.

"Let's go!"

**At NAIA Terminal 2**

I'm almost close to tears as we got out of the coaster. The people fromE.R.R.O.R. are cheering for us as they give us some souvenirs. We even have photo session before we went inside the airport courtesy of Eriz. Zam gave me a portrait, a solo and the one with my bandmates.

"Take care, guys!"

"Come back soon!"

"We will miss you at E.R.R.O.R.!"

"We will come back. Promise." I bowed to them.

"See you soon, _Kuya_ Hiro!" Jana hugged me.

"Sure." I smiled as I patted her head.

"Wear this." Sho put his cap to Jana.

"Arigatou Kuya Sho!"

"Any goodbye message, Teru?" Nob teased.

"Bye, Kiddo. Behave." We all cheered as Teru kissed Jana on the cheek.

"Gotcha!" Eriz took a shot.

"'Til next time, Hiro." Love hugged me, followed by a group hug.

"Sayonara, metal ninja." CL kissed Ikegawa on the cheek.  
We waved at them before entering inside. Damn, I will miss them all.

  
**\m/ \m/**

  
**At Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan.**

"So, how's your vacation in the Philippines?" Nori asked after he fetched us from the airport.

"Great! The people there were all hospitable and they like our music." I said enthusiastically.

"Hai. It reflects on your face. Met someone special?" My bandmates started to tease me.

"Lyric! Lyric! Lyric!"

"Hey, stop that!"

"Lyric's her name?"

"Yes!" My bandmates said in unison.

"Okay, okay. You may all take a rest from now. We will be very busy in the next couple of days."

"Alright!"

__________

_**mangkunifroggy speaks: Hiro's last POV for this story** _ **_yahoo!_ **


	25. MFS 25 (Her): Miss You

_March 3, 2016_

[ _Ate_ Lyric! Have you seen _Kuya_ Masack's status?] I just got home from school when my cellphone rang. Jana called me. She already returned to their house last February because her parents missed her.

"Not yet. Something happened to him?" I can't help but to feel worried because of the tone of her voice.

[Are you home already? You should get online now! Check his Facebook account.] My goodness. Why can't she just tell me right away?

"Just got home. Okay I'll be online but let me change my clothes first."

[Good. Bye bye! I miss you and Wolfgang!]

"How about Teru? Missed him?" I teased while getting upstairs.

[How about _Kuya_ Hiro? Missed him?] And she just mimicked my question. _Good girl_ Jana.

"If I said yes, would it be your answer, too?"

[I missed all of them. Not only _Doggie Teruki_. Got to go, bye!]

"Someone's in denial. Bye _Kiddo._ " I teased her again before I ended the call. I quickly went into the bathroom for a half bath.

**\m/ \m/**

"Oh my God..."

When I opened my Facebook account, there's a notification about Masaki's status. He's leaving MFS and currently in a new band called Utopia League.

I don't know if I should call Hiro or talk to Masaki. In the end, I choose to give them some space. maybe there's a reason why he left the band. I remember what he said to CL's cousin. It's a premonition that he will leave.

I leave a comment on his status. Even if he's in another band now, I will support him. I wiped the tears from my eyes. It's really heartbreaking.

"Lyric, it's dinner time." I glanced at my bedroom door. Mama's calling me for dinner.

"O-okay. After I log out my fb."

"Why are you crying? Something happened?" I told her what happened to Masaki about the band.

"But I will support him even he's in a new band now,'Ma."

"That news is heartbreaking. Have you talked to them?" I shook my head.

"Maybe there's a reason why Masaki left. Now, I miss them."

"I'm thinking the same way too. Let's go, I'm hungry because of the food's aroma." I put my arm around Mama's shoulder as we walk outside my room.

**\m/ \m/**

While having dinner, WAM also told us what happened, Jana called him too. I can't help but to feel a bit sad. Masaki's in the band for five years and I witnessed their closeness in a small span of time they spent here.

WAM and I do the dishes and I returned to my room afterwards to do my homework. Good thing, vacation will be few days from now.

I decided to stay here in the balcony, accompanied by my acoustic guitar and scribbling notebook. I missed them so much. The house seems so quiet now after they left although we still have good times with WAM. CL seldom visits here, I think she's keeping herself busy at E.R.R.O.R. so that she will not miss metal ninja. I'm a Hiro-L shipper. I started strumming the guitar. _Miss You by_ Coldrain is what I'm playing.

_I'm laying here on a bed_  
_My eyes are closed but I'm awake_  
_I wish the dream would never end_  
_You'd still be next to me_

_I thought this would be easier_  
_I'd_ _do_ _my_ _thing_ _and_ _this_ _would_ _work_  
_But now I'm here trying to find a song_  
_To make this emptiness disappear_  
When all it is, _is I miss you_

I miss you Hiroki Moriuchi...

_As days go by, nights go long_  
_Think I find a better song_  
_But I'm still here trying_  
_To find a way to make this emptiness disappear_  
_But it still won't disappear_

_'Cause everwhere I go, you're always on my mind_  
But _I just wish you wouldn't call me tonight_  
_'Cause when I hear your voice_  
_Reminds me of the choice_  
_I_ _made_ _to_ _not_ _always_ _be_ _by_ _your_ _side_  
_And everytime you cry_  
_You keep the pain inside_  
_You lied with me with "everything's alright"_  
_Now it's hard to say_  
_It's always hard to say_  
_I miss you..._

I sighed after playing. Too much for a drama now. I placed my guitar at my right and grabbed my scribbling notebook. I'm a bit clumsy at times so it slipped out of my hand. I furrowed my eyebrow because there's a written message. The notebook opebed on the middle part when it fell.

I smiled as I read it, except on Japanese written on it.

_January 7, 2016_

_I met an awesome rocker chic named Lyric (Courtney Love, but I called her Love). She's fun to be with, bubbly and talkative (peace out!)_

_Nice to know you. 'Til next time, "Taka Moriuchi's Girl"._

_Hiro \m_ /

So Hiro wrote on my scribbling notebook , that's why that time when I came back from the restroom, he's holding it.

I grabbed my pen to change the underlined words that he wrote. I changed it to _"Hiroki Moriuchi's Girl"._

**\m/ \m/**

_March 11, 2016_

After a long silence from MFS, i was surprised because they posted on their Facebook page and Instagram accounts nila. They just finished their HIGHEST LIFE PARTY Vol. 5 gig last March 10 held at Tsutaya O-East, they have a new drummer named Kid'z but I have a feeling that he's bonding with the vabd before. I'm so proud of them because the tickets were sold out, they still have supporters even they're a four piece band now because Sho is still on hiatus. How I wish that I can go to Japan too to watch their gig.

I startled when my phone rang. CL's calling me.

"Hello, CL? I miss you!"

[I miss you too, Courtney Love! I've been very busy so that we can avail our tickets.]

"Ticket? For what?"

[Plane tickets and concert tickets! Good thing, I managed the E.R.R.O.R. smoothly. I don't want to bother my parents for our tickets for MFS, Crossfaith at Coldrain concerts.]

"Whoa, wait.. Did I hear you right?Tickets for MFS, Crossfaith andColdrain concerts?"

[Yes, my dear. I know that you really miss Hirobabes. We will go with sina Val, Eriz and Zam but they will provide for their tickets, they can afford it by the way.]

"You love me so much, do you?"

[Of course! Tell also to Jana baby. I'm sure that she misses Teruki.] we both laughed from the other line.

"Sure! I'm so excited! Metal ninja will be surprised for sure."

[Yup! But we will not tell them that we'll watch their concert. I want to see Masato, too.]

"Having a crush on him?"

[Slight. He's a good singer! Their Songs were also English just like Crossfaith.]

"Wow. You're listening now to CF songs."

[Uh-huh. I'll hung up now. We need to sleep now. Don't think Hirobabes so much. He loves you.]

"You too. Don't think metal ninja too much. He loves you too."

[Duh. We're just friends.]

"Oh, yeah. That's why he's your first kiss. Bye CL! Goodnight."

[Bye. Sweet dreams!]

I have a wide smile plastered on my face. lapad ng ngiti ko at patalong nag-dive sa kama. Can't wait to see those guys! This is also my First time to aatend a concert outside the country. Wish granted!


	26. Epilogue

I'm here at the farthest part of the bench located outside the mall. I'm savoring this ice cream with headphones on while singing along with MY FIRST STORY song. Sounds familiar?

This is the same bench when I first encountered Hiro. He pulled my earphone and started singing along with MY FIRST STORY song. I even mistaken him as Hiroki Moriuchi but he is indeed Hiroki Moriuchi.

I smiled while listening. I finished eating my ice cream, too. I opened my eyes when someone spoke beside me.

"Birthday girl's smiling for no reason." Hiroki smiled at me. His chinky eyes almost invisible as he smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here, metal ninja?" I do a fist bump with him.

"Spending my free time before the Meet & Greet." He leaned on the bench and put his head on his clasped hands.

Yeah. After a year One Ok Rock came back for a concert. They even choose the same date when they held their first major concert here. January 19. My birthday, too. Added to the excitement, they will perform with Crossfaith and Coldrain. They will have a surprise guest and Shinree is clueless about it. The tickets weresold out. We have our free tickets courtesy of Takahiro's fiancee.

"It's your second time to perform here. How does it feel?"

" _Kinakabahan_ but excited at the same time." I grinned at his Tagalog word. Kinakabahan means nervous

"We love you guys, don't worry. All you have to do is to keep the night rockin' later!" I gave him a rock sign.

"Hey, hey, hey! Did we miss something here?" Kenta, Kazuki, Terufumi and Tatsuya appeared out of nowhere. Aside from their black outfit although Tatsu wore white one, they looked so cute with birthday hats. They brought balloons, cake and gifts.

"Okay let's sing a birthday song now." I startled as Masato spoke behibd me. He's with his bandmates Sugi, Rxyxo, Y.K.C. and the adorable Katsuma.

"Wait, let me check my video cam first." I tapped my forehead. That's my best friend CL.

The doors of parked cars suddenly opened. So they are planning to surprise me again, huh? It's like my birthday last year because of the same faces except OOR and MFS are not here.

Speaking of MFS, I still keep in touch with Hiro but he always talked to my parents or with WAM frequently than talking with me. They became busy with their gigs in Japan but they had a time to come back here last Summer for a beach outing. CL invited them. Me and my bestfriend manages the E.R.R.O.R. now. We helped some indie bands to perform in the resto bar. Some of them have their own record label now. Thanks to their exposure at E.R.R.O.R.

"Happy birthday Lyric, happy birthday Lyric! Happy birthday Dear aLyric...happy birthday to you!" They have their different versions while singing. The people in the stalls outside the mall are looking at us. Talking about scene stealers.

"Make a wish first before blowing the candle." Mama at Papa put their arms around me

" _I wished that Hiro will come and celebrate with me on my birthday."_ I silently wished before blowing the 19 candles.

We celebrated fir half an hour before the bands came back inside for Meet & Greet. We will join them afterwards because we have backstage pass. I haven't received any birthday greetings from MFS. Maybe they're busy right now.

"Rock and roll later!" Kenta shouted before leaving.

**\m/ \m/**

As expected, the Mall of Asia arena is jam packed. It's One Ok Rock x Crossfaith x Coldrain, plus their surprise guest .

"Go, go, go, Kamatis!" Jana's friend Katelyn shouted. _Kamatis_ means Tomato in English. She loves Tomoya Kanki.

"Aishiteru, One Ok Rock!"

"Mahal kita, Toru!"

The fans were chanting as Taka and the rest of the band are doing a sound check. Tomoya is smiling while drumrolling.

The chant gets louder when Taka spoke. "We are One Ok Rock! It's nice to be back here. Thank you for the warm welcome!"

"I love you, Takahirock!" I smiled when Shinree shouted while lifting her heart shaped hands.

"I love you too, Kid. _My Maker_." The crowd went wild. The two of them are now officially a couple. I envy them.

Let the rock and roll begin!

Overwhelming happiness is mirrored on Taka's face because the crowd can sing along with them, wither in English or Japanese lyrics. That is the OORers dedication to the band.

" _I'm always coming back to you..."_

I smiled. This is one of my favorite One Ok Rock song.

_Some nights we fight, we scream_  
_We don't know what to do_  
_But I guess it's just the simple things_  
_That people they go through_

_But another night the glimpse I see the real one that's you_  
_And I know that nothing will stop me from standing again_

We sang along with Taka with matching hand waves.

_I'm always coming back to you_  
_You've got me till the end_  
_I'm always coming back to you_  
_You keep pulling me in_  
_I'm always coming back_

_Oh Woah_  
_Time goes by yeah_  
_Oh Woah_  
_Time goes by_

After One Ok Rock, Crossfaith performed next. You can feel the party vibe with their songs _Eclipse_ and _Wildfire_. They were energetic in stage. Tatsuya do a drum solo that's why Zam teased Val. Eriz is one of the official photographer so she's with Sir Julen.

"Tatsu's good at drums. I almost fell in love with his drum skills nya." Zam teased while poking Val on the side.

"Tomoya's good, too. And even Katsuma. They will perform up next after Crossfaith." Val answered defensively.

"But I still go for Tatsu. He is Tomoya's idol when it comes to drums."

"They're all awesome so no need to argue." I said to them.

After Crossfaith performed, Val left us for a while.

"Need to go backstage. Duet with Masato."Yup, si Val did a collab with Masato on their song _Whole_.

"Hello Philippines! It's our second time here. Glad to be back!" Masato greeted us with a smile while raising his hand.

"Yeah!"

"We love Coldrain!"

"Masatobabes is so handsome!!" CL nudged me.

"You belong to metal ninja already!" I teased her.

"Duh? We're just friends."

"Oh, yeah? I'll steal Ikegawa to you." Zam teased again.

"As if Kenta would permit you to do so, my dear." CL grinned. I chuckled because Kenta is guarding her already.

"Alright! Our first song is called Wrong from our album Vena!"

_It always seems to be the same_  
_I'm hating everything again_  
_Your words get underneath my skin_  
_These thoughts are tormenting my head_

_(By now) I thought I'd be stronger_  
_(By now) I thought I'd be wiser_  
_(By now) I thought I could be_  
_Everything you wanted me to be_

_In too deep_

The crowd sang along with them. I'm happy that they knew Coldrain's songs.

_If I could breathe in, free me from the inside_  
_I could hold on for one more day alive_  
_If I could breathe in, free me from the inside_  
_I could hold on for one more day alive_  
_I'm out of time and you're still wrong_

Gone is their next sobg followed by Stuck. Finale song is Whole.

"And for our final song, Val will join me as we sing _Whole_." We all shouted as Val emerged from backstage. Weiz is busy taking photos at different angles.

We will all mesmerized to their duet. If Val is not linked to someone, I will ship her to Masato. The Coldrain frontman admitted that he had a crush on her.

"Thank you so much! Just wait for our surprise guest. I'm sure that you will love them as much as you love us." After bidding farewell to the the lights went off.

While waiting, we even saw some silhouette front the stage. I held my chest. I suddenly felt nervous but excited at the same time. I ignored the feeling when Val returned from the stage.

"Why you looked like you're in a trance? Is it because of Katsuma?" Zam teased.

"I saw the surprise guest. If you were on my shoe, you will feel the same."

"W-why? Who is the surprise guest?" I even stuttered.

"We just all together wait for them although I saw them already."

"Them? So you mean to say, it's a band and not a solo performer?" pa Zam asked. Val answered us with a shrug.

We all glanced at the stage when somebody spoke but the lights still off. _"Hello, Pilipinas!"_

_That voice!_

Me, Zam and Val looked at each other. Val just grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew that voice, Wolfgang!" Jana grabbed my brother's shoulders.

"I always knew that they will cone back. Same date as Ate Lyric's birthday!"

The crowd start chanting.

"MFS! MFS! MFS!"

"Are you ready to rock and roll?" One of the members asked. WAM and Zam then begun to tease Jana.

"Yeah!"

"We can't hear you!" Two of the members both shouted.

"Yeah!" This tine, we shout louder.

They came back. They fulfilled their promise.

"Alright!"

The lights went on as the opening line approached.

_Wake in loneliness, loneliness_  
_Falling inside your story!_  
_Walking after you, after you!_  
_I will share my time_

Seems like somebody hit a pause button when I saw him. and he knew where I'm standing because he's looking intently at me.

_Mayoi konda sekai de_  
_Boku no kage to..kasanatte_  
_Ima I can't go back_

_Kettei teki boku no shoumei wa_  
_Jidai wo ima koete monogataru_  
_You Know? I will be the brand new age_  
_Yeah, from this day_

_I will save myself_  
_And the time is now_

All are jumping, hands in the air and sang along with them to the song _Fukagyaku_ _Replace_ by MY FIRST STORY.

_Kill my weakness, weakness!_  
_Kanarazu koete nagete satte_  
_And I stay alive, stay alive!_  
_Saigo wo shinjitaku wa nakute_

_Kill my weakness, weakness!_  
_Itsuka kizuita toshite mo_  
_I will prove myself that I have lived today_  
_Starting now!_

"I miss you, Kuya Hiro!" Jana shouted while waving her hand. Hiro waved back.

My heart beats so fast. I still can't believe that they are performing in front of me. I'm surprised big time because lately, Hiro and I didn't talked that much. I wonder if WAM knew about this surprise.

_I don't know why, but you saved me_  
_Wherever you came from, feel you inside me_  
_Maybe it's too late, I've decided to_  
_live only for you (live only for you)._  
_I will follow you, follow you. If I die for you_  
_I will leave you, leave you, for a brighter future._  
_Never fade away, fade away, keep you close to me..._

I missed them so much. This is indeed a very nice surprise. I suddenly miss Masaki, too because Kid'z is the new drummer of MFS.

They performed five songs before the finale. a projector appeared and the audience are in awe because of the 3D effects of snowflakes.

"Our last song is dedicated to a special someone. Actually, I wrote the chorus of this song to her scribbling notebook, but she will not understand it because it was written in Kanji. This song is called _Love Letter_."

_Moshi negaigoto ga kanau nonara_  
_saisho de saigo no shiawase shinjiru no_

_futari de hitotsu ni nareta hi kara_  
_takusan no ai no kotoba o sagashita ne_  
_sekai de dare yori kitto shiawasena ki ga shita_

_kono hibi ga kesshite owaranu you ni to_  
_itsu made mo kawaranu mama_

I gasped as the pictures flashed on the projector. Oh my freakin' goodness, they're all my stolen shots! The audience are witnessing it right now.

_I love you now and forever_  
_Will be beside you forever_  
_Our love will last forever_  
_kimi no tamenara!_  
_I love you now and forever_  
_Will be beside you forever_  
_Our love will last forever_  
_Tada aishiteru no wa_  
_hoka demo dare demonaku tada hitori kimi dakara_

I startled as two girls giggled beside me. I noticed that they're the two Wattpad writers who wrote OOR and MFS fanfics. I also knew that CL used my Wattpad account to send a message to Miss A.

After Hiro sang, the spotlight focused on me. He's walking downstage towards me. Jana and Zam giggled.

"Come with me, Love." The arena filled with roaring because Hiro's using a mic when speaking to me. I held his left hand. Then I realized that he's bringing me on stage.

"I have a request to you. Can we sing a birthday song to this special lady beside me?" And they all started to sing led by Taka. This time, One Ok Rock brought the birthday cake and balloons. They wore party hats, too. Tomoya is so kawaii!

"Happy birthday to you!" The audience clapped their hands after the birthday song.

"Make a wish." Hiro smiled at me.

"I'll tell you later." I winked at him as I blow the 19 candles.

"Thank you so much, One Ok Rock, Crossfaith, Coldrain, MY FIRST STORY and to all of you awesome people who are celebrating my birthday with me. I am indeed surprised because I have no idea that MFS will be the surprise guest because Hiro and I didn't talked these past few days. I thought that they're just busy nowadays. I'm so happy right now. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, my future sister-in-law." Taka smiled widely as Shinree clung to his arm.

"We already celebrated my birthday earlier together with Crossfaith, Coldrain, my friends and my parents. I also already made a wish. Since it's a wish granted, I'll share it to you. My simple birthday wish is that I want to spend my birthday with Hiro. So you see, he's already here. They performed in front of us." The audience shouted with joy.

"Brother, any message for our birthday girl?" Taka tapped Hiro's shoulder before giving the white mic.

"Happy, happy birthday Love. I'm so happy that I celebrated it again with you. That simple birthday wish, it makes me feel like I'm one of your precious possession. I still remember your words of wisdom to me. The three rules: First, heads up. Second, feet on the ground. Third, keep on rockin!"

"Thank you, _ojiisan_." I teased him.

He faked a cough before speaking again. "This is a special day for all of us and I want to take this opportunity to make a proposal." _Proposal?_

The crowd shouted as Hiro pulled something on his pocket and kneeled down in front of me. "Courtney Love Rodriguez, will you be my girl? You only have two options, _Oo or Yes_."

I put my hand to my mouth. Hiro is asking me to be his girl!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowd chanted together with his bandmates.

" _Boto_ _silang_ _lahat_ _sa'kin_." I chuckled because of the slang way of saying these words by Hiro.

I nodded at him. "Yes. I will be your girl, Hiroki Moriuchi." He smiled so widely while putting the ring on my finger.

"Thank you so much, Love. _Mahal_ _na_ _mahal_ _kita_." He hugged me so tight. I missed him so freakin' much!

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" My cheeks heated in an instant because of the chant.

"We must seal it with a kiss, Love." He pulled me closer. As our faces almost touched, Sho gave his cap to Hiro. When our lips met, he covered our faces with the cap.

I'm overflowing with happiness. This freakin' moment will be a memorable one. Thank you all so much for witnessing our story. My freakin' story with Hiroki. True love is really worth the wait. Rock and roll!

FIN.


End file.
